Las cosas del destino
by princesa.de.las.tinieblas
Summary: -Hey.. hola! , hace mucho me dejaste con el corazón hecho pedazos y adivina que, no solo contento con eso me dejaste embarazada –
1. Chapter 1

\- Mami… ¿Dónde está mi papa?- me pregunto el con un brillo especial mientras comía su helado, como me partía el corazón decirle la verdad , pero no estaba a favor de engañar a mi hijo , me prometí que le diría toda la verdad aunque doliera

_-Te amo…, pero tú no sientes lo mismo que yo , me utilizaste , solo para olvidar a tu novia , me usaste solo como un juguete – dije entre lágrimas , ya no … ya no más , fui una estúpida y ahora es cuando puedo abrir mis ojos_

_-….-_

_-Y ahora ni siquiera eres capaz de decirme algo – me limpie las lágrimas con la manga de mi polera-sabes que … con tu silencio me dices todo , nunca me quisiste , solo fui un juego para ti , maldigo la hora en que acepte estar contigo , maldigo el día en el que te conocí y créeme que me arrepiento de todo lo que viví contigo – será mejor que me vaya , ya no siento mis piernas y si sigo así lo más probable es que me caiga al suelo _

_-Karin yo…- lo interrumpí_

_\- ¡YA BASTA! – no pude contener más las lágrimas abandonaron mis ojos sin aviso alguno, no había llorado desde la muerte de mi madre , pero esto rebasa mis limites , ya no puedo soportarlo más – ya no lo intentes , ya entendí que no valgo nada para ti – le di la espalda y empecé a correr lo más rápido que me permitieron mis piernas._

_Acabe en la colina en la cual siempre veíamos la puesta de sol, ¿Cómo llegue ahí? , ni idea, solo sé que mis piernas se detuvieron justo en aquel lugar _

_¿Por qué me hiso esto? …_

_¿Por qué jugo conmigo?- cubrí mi rostro con ambas manos y empecé a llorar , mis lágrimas salían con amargura , odio , rencor , se sentía como quemaban en mi piel _

_No lo debí de aceptar, no debí ni siquiera interesarme en el, aunque me duela admitirlo sabía que me terminaría haciendo esto , debí de escuchar a Ichi-nee , debí de escuchar lo que me advirtió y ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias _

Tenía su pequeña mano agarrada a la mía ya que con la otra estaba sosteniendo su helado el cual estaba devorando en cuestión de segundos

-Él está muy lejos de nosotros

-¿Él no me quiere verdad? Por eso no está con nosotros- frene en seco

-¿Por… - Dios estoy titubeando - ¿Por qué dices eso cariño?- me pare frente a el

-Solo lo se , la mayoría de papas se quedan con su familia cuando la quieren , pero él no está con nosotros porque no nos quiere- me agache hasta su altura y tome su mentón con una mano e hice que levantara la vista para que me viera a los ojos

-Yuki , no quiero escucharte volver a decir algo así ¿entendido? , tu papa no está aquí porque….- ¿ahora que le digo? Que su papa ni siquiera sabe que existe, eso lo dejaría traumado de por vida , el solo tiene 5 años , no merece esto – él no puede , él es el capitán de un importante escuadrón así que su trabajo no lo ayuda – muy bien Karin , dile a tu hijo que su papa prefiere su trabajo más que a el TRAGAME TIERRA

-Ya no importa mami, si el está o no con nosotros no lo necesitamos , yo solo te necesito a ti a mi lado para ser feliz – sentí cono una lagrima se deslizaba por mi rostro ¿Cuándo había pensado en eso? …. Ahora no me importa, lo que me importa es que me dijera que yo soy suficiente para el. sentí como su cálida manito me limpiaba la escurridiza lagrima que se había escapado

-No llores mami, el no merece tus lagrimas ¿Si?-lo abrase , lo abrase fuertemente contra mi pecho , iba a recordar este momento para toda mi vida

-Tienes razón cariño , no lo necesitamos para ser felices ¿verdad?-el sintió- bueno será mejor darnos prisa para llegar a la casa que después del almuerzo tengo que llevarte a tu entrenamiento de soccer – sin decir más palabras volvió a tomar mi mano y caminamos juntos hasta que llegamos a una espaciosa casa a la ribera del mar . Había podido comprarme esta casa desde hace un par de años , gracias a mi trabajo como enfermera en el hospital y la herencia que me dejo mi madre al morir . Digamos que los primeros años de vida de Yuki no lo pase también como debía de ser

_\- Karin – llamo mi hermana desde el primer piso – ven baja la cena está servida – con desanimo saque mi cuerpo de la cama. Hace 4 meses él se había ido , trate de rehacer mi vida pero no pude , ya no salía a practicar soccer , me recordaba demasiado a él , ya no podía salir a caminar sin que la cantidad de recuerdos de lo que pasamos juntos me invadiera completamente , mi vida … a quien engaño esto no es vida , ya no soy la misma , solo salgo para ir a la universidad , regreso y vuelvo a estar acostada en cama , no quiero a mis amigos cerca porque sé que en este estado puedo darle lastima a cualquiera y es lo que menos quiero ahora _

_-Voy- conteste con desanimo, al bajar veo a Yuzu y a mi padre sentados en la mesa. Si preguntan por ichi- nee el hace 2 meses que se casó con Rukia – mi ahora cuñada- y se mudaron a la sociedad de almas donde él trabaja en las misiones que le encarga el comandante general , el capitán Yamamoto _

_\- Karin-chan , mañana un grupo de amigos vamos a ir a el festival del pueblo ¿nos acompañas?- no se para que se molesta si ya sabe a respuesta _

_-No tengo ganas de salir , vayan ustedes- dije fijando mi atención en el plato de arroz con el pescado a un costado , de repente sentí como mi estómago se revolvía _

_-Anda hija, hace meses que no sales , te hará bien poder convivir con amigos – _

_-No lo creo- alce una cucharada de comida y me la lleve a la boca – no me interesa salir -Dios siento el estómago en la boca- además…- no soporte más , salí corriendo del comedor y caí de rodillas frente al escusado , empezó a vomitar todo , aunque no había comido demasiado , pero ustedes ya entienden _

_\- ¡Karin-chan!- escuche como Yuzu me llamaba desde el otro lado de la puerta - ¿estás bien?.. –por supuesto que no – déjame pasar _

_-Karin … déjanos entrar – escuche como mi padre me llamaba ,me levante , limpie mi boca con un poco de agua del grifo y salí a abrirles _

_-Si… estoy bien, no es nada-_

_-¿Estas segura?-pregunto Yuzu _

_-Si… no se preocupen, no es nada – los deje atrás y comencé a caminar hasta mi habitación , al llegar me tire nuevamente en mi cama , atraje la almohada hasta mi cabeza y empecé analizar lo que me había ocurrido _

_Esta no es la primera vez que vómito , ya hubieron un par de ocasiones mas _

_He tenido constantes mareos , pero debo de suponer que se deben a que estoy débil _

_Podría ser que yo este…_

_No lo creo , mis periodos han sido normales , no hay nada de qué alarmarme , solo estoy débil ya que hace tiempo no me alimento lo suficiente, además que ya no practico soccer , mi cuerpo está perdiendo condición .. Si eso debe de ser. Deje de darle más vueltas al asunto y me acosté a dormir._

_No habían pasado ni un par de horas desde que me acosté cuando un dolor punzante en el abdomen hiso que me levantara de golpe, sentía mi respiración demasiado agitada, tomaba bocados de aire para aliviar el dolor pero no se calmaba y de repente vino otra punzada , era un dolor desgarrador , sentía como si me estuvieran incrustando trozos de vidrio , me levante de la cama y sujetándome de la pared camine hasta las gradas _

_No es nada grave-pensé- ya pasara el dolor si tomo un poco de agua _

_Al llegar al inicio de las gradas volvió una punzada, hiso que soltara un pequeño grito de dolor, estire mi pierna para bajar el primer escalón y de repente caí … _

-Mami… ¿puedo llevar mi balón nuevo?-

-Por supuesto, pero primero anda sube arriba y toma una ducha para luego servirte el almuerzo- le dije y el subió con una sonrisa en el rostro , deje su mochila de la escuela en la sala y me dirigí a la cocina a servir la comida , no habían pasado ni 10 minutos y mi pequeño ya entraba a la cocina con una enorme sonrisa , sus cabellos blancos aun mojados por el agua y sus ojos oscuros- como los míos- con el brillo de siempre

-Mami… ¿Cuándo vamos a ir a visitar al abuelo?-pregunto Yuki mientras se acercaba a mi

-Mm… no lo sé, sabes que tenemos que viajar para vernos con el abuelo, pero creo que será pronto , yo también lo extraño –

-Si.. .quiero jugar con él y mostrarle los nuevos movimientos que aprendí con el balón – por si no se dieron cuenta – aunque ya es obvio- deje mi hogar en la ciudad de Karakura para mudarme a otro lugar , específicamente a una pequeña ciudad a la orilla del mar a un par de horas de la ciudad de Karakura

Me propuse a mí misma iniciar una nueva vida sola con mi hijo y en aquella ciudad nunca lo iba a poder conseguir , me traía muchos recuerdos – a decir verdad demasiados- y no quería que Yuki creciera así , en este pueblo aunque no ese mi familia tengo a mi hijo conmigo y eso es lo que importa , que este aquí conmigo ahora.

_Desperté por el sonido de un bip…_

_¿Dónde estoy?- moví un poco mi cabeza, me sentía mareada , todo mi cuerpo lo sentía adormecido , abrí mis ojos y a mi costado encontré a mi hermana con los ojos rojos he hinchados , al parecer había estado llorando _

_-Karin –chan- vi cómo se acercaba más a mí y sus ojos se volvían a cristalizar_

_-Yuzu… - susurre , demonios , mi boca estaba seca- ¿Don… dónde estoy?-quise mover mi cuello , pero este estaba atorado , me habían puesto un collarín _

_\- Karin-chan no te muevas por favor , tengo que llamar a los doctores- se levantó sin decir más y salió por la puerta de la habitación , analiza mas la situación y me vi conectada a un aparato – ni idea de lo que sea- _

_-Buenas noches señorita Kurosaki , ha estado inconsciente un día completo , me alegro de que se haya levantado- dijo un doctor de aparentemente 38 años _

_-¿Cómo?- no comprendo, ¿Cómo es que estive inconsciente un día completo?_

_-Si, cayo de las escaleras y sufrió varios golpes , tanto en la cabeza como en el abdomen _

_-… - _

_-Vaya.. Parece que no lo recuerda- trajo una silla y la puso al lado de la camilla – señorita necesito que me diga específicamente en que partes le duele si se trata de sentar- dijo él y obedecí , apoye ambas manos a un costado y trate de sentarme _

_Por Dios… _

_Todo mi abdomen estaba totalmente adolorido, sentía un peso inmenso sobre él , les juro que ni podía sentarme _

_-No.. No puedo sentarme , me duele demasiado- respondí casi al instante _

_-Ya veo.. -Me destapo y empezó a palpar mi abdomen , hice una mueca de dolor – le duele cuando la toco verdad – asentí levemente , el volvió a su lugar _

_-¿Ha tenido su periodo últimamente?-_

_-Si… no ha sido como otras veces, pero si lo he tenido _

_-Eso me temía- dijo el _

_-¿Por qué dice eso?-pregunte aturdida _

_-Señorita usted sabía si o no que estaba embarazada- mis ojos se abrieron más de lo normal , de seguro está jugando conmigo , es imposible que lo este , mis periodos son normales _

_-Usted está jugando conmigo – pensé que era una broma , pero su mirada no me lo demostraba – no es posible , ¿Cómo…_

_-Me temo informarle que es cierto, usted estaba embarazada de 4 meses y 3 semanas aproximadamente – no podía articular palabra, esto de seguro es un sueño _

_-Yo… _

_-Ahora no diga nada, déjeme explicárselo, esos sangrados que tenía no eran por su periodo , usted estaba en peligro de aborto- el alma se me fue hasta los pies - eso se debió a que sufrió mucho estrés o no se alimentaba correctamente , no se cuidaba , no consumió sus vitaminas , prácticamente hasta ahora su embaraza estuvo totalmente descuidado y esa caída que sufrió solo empeoro las cosas _

_-Por favor doctor no me oculte nada – suplique _

_\- No lo voy a hacer, esa no es mi ética , como le decía usted estaba y aun está en peligro de aborto , aunque me duele mucho tener que decirle esto …_

_-Dígamelo por favor _

_-Usted estaba embarazada de gemelos , pero debido a los malos cuidados y la fuerte caída perdió a uno de ellos_

_Continuara… _

_**Hola... n.n espero que les guste este pequeño primer capitulo , soy nueva en esto , pero amo a esta pareja y me parecio interesante escribir una historia asi . Ahora lo unico que deseo es resivir sus reviews para alegrarme el dia .. n.n** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola..! antes de que comiencen a leer les quiero agradecer por sus reviews, al final del capitulo les repondo , ahora no los interrumpo mas...**

* * *

-¡Mamá, apúrate que se me hace tarde para el entrenamiento!- escuche como Yuki gritaba desde su habitación, subí y lo encontré tratando de colocarse el uniforme, reí levemente y me agache a su altura para ayudarlo, le coloque bien la camisa y le amarre las agujetas de las zapatillas al terminar le revolví el cabello- cosa que a él no le gusta –

-Mamá, no hagas eso- me regaño el arreglando su cabello , me recuerda tanto a él cuándo hace eso

-Bueno , muévete ya si no quieres llegar tarde a tu entrenamiento – sin decir más , tomo el balón que estaba en su repisa y salió corriendo hasta la salida , tome una chamarra de él y salí tras detrás suyo

* * *

_\- Es… eso no es posible… ¡usted me está mintiendo! .. Esto no pude ser cierto- grite desesperada, me empecé a retorcer en toda la camilla , esto no puede ser cierto , yo no pude estar embarazada , no pude perder a mi bebe _

_-¡Enfermera!- escuche como gritaba el doctor por la puerta – por favor señorita tranquilícese, en su estado no es bueno que se esfuerce _

_-¡ ¿ COMO QUIERE QUE ME TRANQUILIZE?! – grite desesperada, sin previo aviso las lágrimas empezaron a rondar por mi rostro y dolía…. En verdad dolía demasiado _

_¿Cómo fui tan estúpida?_

_¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?_

_De haberlo sabido, les aseguro que me hubiera cuidado , no habría pasado tantos días sin comer de haber sabido que le estaba haciendo daños a mis hijos _

_-Enfermera apresúrese- vi a una mujer entrando con una aguja en las manos- necesito que la cede , no puede hacer más esfuerzo , corre riesgo la vida del bebe – de repente esa mujer me inyecto en el brazo izquierdo y sentí como mis parpados se hacían cada vez más pesados_

_-No…- susurre- esto .. No puede ser…- cerré mis ojos y me sumergí en un profundo sueño _

_Dentro del sueño…_

_Estaba en un campo verde, con árboles altos y variedad de flores a mi alrededor , podía sentir el aroma de cada una de ellas , además de la suave brisa que recorría mi rostro _

_Que hermoso lugar-pensé _

_Seguí caminado mientras disfrutaba del bello paisaje , nunca había visto algo así , un lugar tan placentero , tan pacifico , tan tranquilo , pareciera que nada podía romper ese momento , me senté en las faldas de un gran árbol –parecía ser uno de duraznos- y vi la puesta de sol …_

_Sentí como los rayos de sol se escurrían de mi rostro dejando así una profunda oscuridad , de un momento a otro no podía ver nada , todo el hermoso paisaje , los árboles , incluso el aroma de las flores habían desaparecido , me levante de mi lugar y empecé a caminar sin rumbo , no sabía hacia donde me dirigía . No quise alarmarme, pero no lo conseguí, empecé a correr rogando no tropezar con mi pies , pero lamentablemente-para mí- no funciono , caí como saco de papas al piso _

_Grandioso- Nótese el sarcasmo_

_Quise levantarme pero algo me lo impedía, de repente escuche unas pequeñas voces…_

_La primera fue un llanto, al parecer de un bebe – sentí como el alma se me iba a los pies , el llanto era uno incesable y sumamente fuerte , parecía desesperado como si alguien o algo le estuviera provocando dolor ._

_Tape mis oídos con ambas manos tratando de suprimir aquel incesable llanto, pero no surtía efecto_

_Lo segundo que escuche fueron voces de unos pequeños niños _

_-Mami…-_

_-Mami… no nos dejes- _

_-Mami.. Por favor no te vayas…_

_Saque las manos de mis oídos y seguí escuchando _

_-Por favor mami , no me dejes- la voz se desvanecía _

_-¡No te voy a dejar , por favor sigue hablando! – me levante y empecé a correr hasta el lugar de donde venía la voz _

_-Mami…-_

_-¡por favor sigue hablando! – corría y corría , pero al parecer aquella dulce voz se alejaba cada vez mas y mas _

_-¡POR FAVOR NO TE QUEDES CALLADO!-_

* * *

Vi como Yuki jugaba con sus amigos en la cancha, yo estaba sentada en las gradas viendo cómo se divertía con ellos, me llenaba de alegría ver su sonrisa, era una sensación reconfortante para mí .Ver como tu hijo sonríe es como si te llenara de una inmensa alegría , estar a su lado , compartir cada momento con él y solo con el

Ring… ring..-era el sonido de mi móvil

-¿Bueno?-conteste

-Karin –chan – era Yuzu

-Hola Yuzu ¿paso algo?-

-Ahora tiene que pasar algo para llamarte, que mala eres Karin-chan

-No .. No es eso, tu puedes llamarme cuando quieras

-Bueno, ¿Cómo esta Yuki?-pregunto interesada

-Como siempre, hiperactivo , ruidoso , alegre , nada nuevo- solté una leve risita al final

-Me alegro, ese niño es muy parecido a ti. Ambos son igual de hiperactivos, solo espero que si tiene tu carácter lo sepa controlar bien –

-Aja.. Muy graciosa Yuzu

-Ya tranquila, no te enojes ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Igual, ocupada cuidando de Yuki , el trabajo en el hospital – además de las interminables horas con el aseo de la casa y ayudar a Yuki con sus deberes

-Oh ya veo … , bueno a lo que te llamaba era para ver cuando nos vienes a visitar , hace más de un mes que no vienen por aquí - ¿Ya tanto había pasado?, ni me die cuenta. En verdad mi mente es un caos total , pero ni modo , que se le va a hacer

-Es cierto , no me había dado cuenta de que tanto tiempo había pasado – me excuse- pero no sé cuándo pueda ir , primero tendría que pedir unos días en el hospital –

-Anda Karin –chan , los extrañamos mucho , incluso onii-chan también vendrá con Rukia-chan , va a ser como una fiesta familiar si… -

-De acuerdo Yuzu , iremos en un par de días . Pediré al hospital unos días de compensación laboral por los días que me llamaron de emergencia

-Genial , dale un beso de mi parte a Yuki , los quiero , nos vemos en unos días –colgó la llamada

En verdad hace mucho que no puedo estar con mi familia , los extraño demasiado y sé que Yuki también lo hace por lo que me dijo en la tarde así que esto lo alegrara . Su entrenamiento duro media horas más y sin darnos cuenta ambos ya estábamos camino a casa , podía ver que sus ojitos estaban exhaustos , no tardarían mucho en cerrarse y como no si estuvo todo el día en la escuela además de venir a entrenar todas las tardes

-Yuki ¿quieres que te cargue?-le pregunte, se sobo los ojos son su mano que tenía libre

-No mami , estoy- bostezo- bien – no le dije nada más y lo alce en mis brazos , sé que tiene el mismo orgullo de su padre y este no le permite admitir alguna debilidad

-Mama – se recostó en mi hombro- estoy bien, puedo llegar a casa- no dijo más y se quedó dormido

-Sabía que te quedarías dormido, conmigo no tienes que fingir cansancio, te conozco así que no trates de engañarme- lo acomode bien y seguí mi camino en silencio hasta la casa , se estaba oscureciendo , ya se habían encendido los faroles de la acera , no sé porque pero tenía un mal presentimiento , apure el paso para llegar más rápido y de repente vi como un bulto negro aparecía en frente mío , retrocedí un par de pasos aun mirando fijamente a aquella criatura que se materializaba en mis narices

-¿Pero…- no me salían palabras , lo único que tenía en mente era que Yuki no se me callera de los brazos

-Vaya, vaya mira que tenemos por aquí- vi cómo se acercaba más a mí- tienes tu nivel espiritual alto, no es normal en un humano

-¡ALEJATE!-grite

-No grites…-es un hollow , ¿Qué voy a hacer?- pero sabes que , esa cosa que tienes en tus brazos tiene un poder espiritual mucho más alto que el tuyo , me dejaría satisfecho por varios días – se estaba acercando más rápido , pero primero muerta antes que le toque un Pelo a Yuki

-Ya lo decidí, me los comeré a ambos, pero primero será al mocoso que tienes en tus brazos- se perdió de mi vista y de repente apareció detrás mío me dio un golpe en la espalda que me hiso volar , me aferre fuertemente a Yuki para que él no se golpeara , caí en las faldas de un poste de luz

-¡Mama!-grito Yuki , el golpe lo había despertado

-Tranquilo , no pasa nada - trate de tranquilizarlo pero el alzo su mirada y vio al Hollow que se acercaba , vi cómo se preparaba para atacar así que tome a Yuki del brazo y lo coloque debajo de mi evitando que el recibiera el golpe , pero este me cayó a mi e hiso que soltara un gemido de dolor , el me miraba aterrado vi como sus ojos empezaban a cristalizarse

-Mama… - una lágrima se deslizo por su rostro

-Vaya … veo que aun soportas- dijo aquel hollow y se preparó nuevamente para atacarme , esperaba el golpe pero este no llego , levante la vista y vi a Yuki parado frente a mí con un aura color azul su mirada baja , el solo cun una de sus manos sujeto el ataque del hollow

-No toques a mi mama- dijo el

-Vaya pequeña escoria ya no te escondes detrás de tu madre – respondió el hollow –pero nada de lo hagas evitara que los mate a ambos – con el brazo que tenía libre trato de volver a atacarme pero de repente Yuki empezó a gritar y el aura azul empezó a crecer rápidamente que envolvió al hollow y con un grito desgarrados vi como se hacía cenizas

-Yu…Yuki- tartamudee, aun no procesaba lo que había acabado de pasar

-Karin- escuche que alguien me llamaba, trate de levantarme pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba , alce la vista y vi a…

-Matsumoto-san –

-Dios Karin..- se acercó más a mí me ayudó a ponerme en pie, Yuki seguía en su misma posición, no se había movido, pero cuando escucho la voz de Matsumoto volteo la vista y se acercó rápidamente a mi

-Mama, no te muevas por favor, estas herida- dijo el , moví mi cabeza en negación y acaricie sus cabellos , Matsumoto miraba Yuki con los ojos abiertos- a decir verdad demasiado-

-Karin… ¿el es..- la interrumpí

\- Por favor Matsumoto –san , no digas nada , yo… te lo contare todo –

Ya en casa…

Me había curado las heridas y deje a Yuki dormido en su habitación, baje a la sala donde encontré a Matsumoto-san viendo algunas de la fotos de Yuki que estaban en una repisa – esta va a ser una noche muy larga-

-¿Ya se durmió?- asentí, le hice una seña para que tomara asiento en uno de los muebles , ella obedeció y me senté al frente

-¿Cómo te sientes?- me pregunto ella, tenía ambas muñecas vendadas incluyendo el abdomen

-Ya pasara, solo me alegro que Yuki no este herido-

-Es un niño muy fuerte –

-No sabía que podía hacer eso, ni siquiera sé cómo lo hiso-

-Elimino al Hollow solo con expulsar su reías – dijo ella – te confieso que me sorprendí al ver como lo hacia

-¿Estabas cerca?

-No , aunque sí, pero eso te lo digo en un momento … en verdad recibí el aviso de que un hollow estaba cerca , vine a ver y en ese momento vi como lo eliminaba

-Ya veo, ¿qué hacías por aquí? , según lo que me dijo Ichii-nee los tenientes no vienen mucho al mundo humano

-Así es, pero antes de continuar necesito que me respondas algo- por favor que no sea lo que me estoy imaginando

-¿Es su hijo verdad?- asentí levemente- vaya, vaya … un hijo de mi capitán -sentí como mi cuerpo se congelaba … ¿su hijo? , ni siquiera sabe que Yuki existe, si no le importe yo mucho menos le importará mi hijo

-¿Su hijo?... Yuki solo tiene sus genes, no lo conoce-respondí fríamente- ni siquiera sabe que existe, así que técnicamente no es su hijo-

-¿Cómo no va a ser su hijo si es una réplica de mi capitán?-

-Que sea o no igual a Toshiro no lo hace su hijo, solo tiene parte de su sangre, pero él no lo conoce, además ignora de su existencia

-Por qué no sabe que tiene un hijo, pero si él hubiera hecho responsable- en esa parte le doy la razón

-Claro que se hubiese hecho responsable- respondí- pero no lo hubiera hecho por voluntad , solo por el deber , yo… yo sé que Toshiro no me quería y si no me quería a mí , mucho menos iba a querer a mi hijo

-¿Cómo sabes eso? … ¿él te lo dijo?-

-No era difícil de descifrar, pero sabes algo- la mire a los ojos- la idiota fui yo al hacerme ilusiones con él, debí de hacerle caso a Ichii-nee , pero con lo terca que soy lo ignore

-Karin no sabes lo que dices… ¿sabes porque estoy aquí?-pregunto ella levantándose de su lugar y caminado hasta donde estaba yo, se puso de cuclillas en frente mío. Negué con la cabeza ante su pregunta

-Mi capitán te está buscando

Continuara…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo , ademas queria agradecerles infinitamente por leer mi fic , mi-querer-llorar ... jeje ok no , pero no pense tener reviews al primer capitulo

MikeRyder16: Fuiste mi primer comentario... te agradesco mucho por haber leido y tendre en cuenta mi ortografia y si ves una falta no dudes en decirmelo. Gracias por leer y mucho mas por comentar ... Besos..!

Iker18: Gracias por comentar y tome en cuenta tu sugerencia , yo tambien al volverlo a leer me confundi jeje... pero en este capitulo ya lo corregi y no me moleste en lo absoluto , me alegra que me lo hayas sugerido . Gracias por leer y por tu sugerencia :)


	3. Chapter 3

-¿Qué…estas diciendo?-estoy tartamudeando, ¡maldición! Siempre lo hago cuando me hablan de el – Matsumoto-san .. Es.. Esto debe de ser una equivocación - esto no puede ser cierto, él no me puede estar buscando

\- Karin , yo sería incapaz de mentirte con algo tan serio – su mirada se puso sobre mi - mi capitán este deses…- la interrumpí , no es que quiera ser descortés ni nada por el estilo , pero ya tengo una vida hecha sin él , solo con Yuki y no quiero que la cambie . Al fin lo supere (creo) y si lo vuelvo a ver sería volverme a desmoronar y no puedo, ahora tengo a mi hijo que me necesita y no puedo ser débil

-Matsumoto-san , no quiero saber nada ¿de acuerdo?- me levante del sofá y empecé a caminar por el lugar

-Pero Karin … -

-Por favor Matsumoto –san – le sonreí – yo… yo ya tengo una vida sin él, solo con mi hijo , estoy bien , estoy tranquila , Yuki está sano y feliz , no lo necesito y tampoco tengo el mas mínimo deseo de volverlo a ver – no crean que estoy mintiendo , en verdad no lo quiero ni deseo ver

-Karin no estas siendo razonable, tienes un hijo de mi capitán, además él quiere hablar contigo

-¡Pero yo no deseo hablar con él!- levante la voz – lo… lo siento, no quise gritarte – me disculpe

-No vas a cambiar de opinión ¿verdad?- negué con la cabeza

\- Ya tengo una vida sin él y así se quedara, lo siento Matsumoto-san

-No tienes porque disculparte- se acercó a mí y puso su mano en mi hombro -le dije a mi capitán que esto podría llegar a pasar, sabía que podrías reaccionar así y no te culpo. La actitud de mi capitán no ha sido la más adecuada, que digo adecuada, ha actuado como un completo niñato y ahora debe de asumir lo que hiso

-Gracias Matsumoto-san

-No Karin , gracias a ti

-¿A mí?- ella asintió con la cabeza- ¿Por qué?

-Fuiste la primera persona, después de mi claro, que soporto el carácter frio y distante de mi capitán. Fuiste la primera con la que al menos lo pude ver sonreír sinceramente, gracias a ti el tiempo en que mi capitán estuvo contigo lo vi sonreír sinceramente. Además ahora le diste un hijo a mi capitán , pensé que el iba a morir solo , amargado , pero ahora ese pequeño lo hará sonreír

-Matsumoto-san , no le digas nada por favor-

-¿Qué?- su mirada se puso seria- Karin no puedo ocultarle esto

-Por favor Matsumoto-san , por favor no le digas nada – le pedí , no me quiero ni imaginar lo que haría Toshiro si se entera que tengo un hijo suyo ¿y si me lo quiere quitar?... no , no lo permitiré , él no tiene por qué hacer eso

-Karin ¿te estás dando cuenta de lo que me estas pidiendo?-

-Sí, lo entiendo seria como engañar a tu capitán, pero por favor no le digas. Si Toshiro se entera que tengo un hijo suyo no se de lo que sea capaz de hacer… ¿si me lo quiere quitar? , que hago yo… solo he salido adelante por Yuki , por nadie más y si me lo quita , te juro que no lo resistiré y terminare muerta – quizá parezca exagerada, pero no es mentira , yo solo seguí adelante por Yuki, después de lo que pase con Toshiro , el aborto , Yuki es lo único que me llena en la vida

-Pero Karin…

-Por favor Matsumoto-san , no le digas nada

-De… de acuerdo –

-Gracias – pude soltar un suspiro de alivio, una cosa menos por preocuparme

-No se lo diré, pero tú se lo dirás – sentencio… ¿Qué?

-¿Qué… que yo le diga?-

-Así es, no le pienso decir a mi capitán ni una sola palabra, pero tarde o temprano se va a enterar y espero que tú se lo digas…-

-Yo… yo.. No sé si pueda hacerlo

-Karin se lo tienes que decir, no puedes seguir ocultándote con Yuki , él es su padre y anqué no te guste él tiene derecho de conocer a su hijo – sentencio ella

-Se lo diré… pero dame tiempo ¿sí? – no estoy muy segura de lo que acabo de decir, pero en cierto modo tiene razón, es su hijo y aunque me pese tiene su sangre. Sabía que este momento iba a llegar pero creo que para ese momento estaría más preparada, ahora no creo estarlo –aun no-

-Karin prométeme que no te vas a ocultar mucho tiempo por favor, mi capitán no está en un buen momento -¿Qué? … a que se refiere con que no está en un buen momento

-¿Qué?... ¿a qué te refieres?...

-No es mi deber el contártelo, se lo dejare a él, porque estoy segura de que en cuanto te reencuentres con el van a tener que conversar largo y tendido

-Oh… ya veo –

-Bueno Karin , me tengo que ir , ya cumplí mi misión – mmm… no sabía de qué misión estaba hablando . Creo que mi mirada me delato

-Mi misión era encontrarte, o al menos saber de tu posición.

-¿Por qué necesitabas encontrare?

-Son misiones de mi capitán, no me puedo negar es mi trabajo

-Mm.. eto… ¿sabes para que me quiere encontrar?- pregunte interesada , si lo voy a tener que volver a ver al menos quiero saber el por qué me quiere encontrar

-La verdad es que ni yo misma lo sé, solo me pidió que te localizara y que luego le entregue tu ubicación en un informe y con eso se acaba mi misión

-Así que tampoco sabes para que me quiere localizar- ella negó con la cabeza – él siempre ha sido así , así que no me sorprende , si me quiere encontrar … suerte con ello

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto ella

-No, no es nada Matsumoto-san , solo estoy divagando

-Bueno, será mejor que regrese a la Sociedad de Almas, ya te encontré y tengo las coordenadas de tu posición , así que ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí , espero verte pronto Karin , adiós..- se despidió y se encamino a la salida

-Adiós Matsumoto –san

-Oh me olvidaba – vi que buscaba algo en la abertura de su traje (específicamente en sus pechos) y saco un pequeño paquete envuelto en una tela color azul, al desenvolverlo vi un anillo con una pequeña piedra color azul

-Dáselo a Yuki por favor –pidió ella – este es el anillo que mi capitán usaba cuando era niño , se lo regalo su abuela pero con el paso del tiempo él lo fue olvidando y ya no lo usaba , lo encontré tirado en su oficina y le pregunte si lo quería de vuelta pero dijo que no , que ya no lo necesitaba , así que me lo quede yo y lo guarde – estiro su mano y yo lo recibí , era un pequeño anillo con una piedra color azul al medio – Dáselo a Yuki , al menos que tenga algo de su padre – yo asentí y ella se dio media vuelta y camino a la puerta

-Hasta pronto Matsumoto-san – susurre, pero ella ya no lo escucho

* * *

_Ya habían pasado alrededor de dos meses desde mi accidente con las escaleras, dos meses desde que me entere que uno de mis hijos había muerto por mi culpa…_

_Aunque mi papa y Yuzu sigan diciendo que no soy la culpable no puedo evitar culparme, si lo hubiese sabido les garantizo que me habría cuidado, pero con lo necia que soy lo ignore y ahora una personita inocente pago por mi error. Aunque agradezco que aún tengo a uno de mis hijos conmigo –toque mí ya abultado abdomen- no sé qué hubiera pasado si también lo hubiese perdido a él, pero ahora sé que está conmigo y que está sano, eso es suficiente para mi _

_Hoy tengo una cita en el hospital, será como un control mensual que debo recibir para asegurarme que mi bebe está bien y se está desarrollando perfectamente _

_-Buenos días señorita Kuosaki- _

_-Buenos días doctor Aide - me senté frente a el _

_-¿Cómo se encuentra? , ¿Tuvo algún dolor o …-_

_-No, estoy bien , no he sentido ningún dolor – respondo sinceramente- lo único que me provoca este bebe son cosquillas cada vez que se mueve _

_-Eso es una buena señal, al parecer será un niño muy activo –_

_-Si eso parece _

_-Bueno, pase por aquí es hora de checarlo – dijo el mientras señalaba una camilla al lado de un monitor. Asentí y me eche en aquella camilla , el aplico un líquido viscosa y frio sobre mi estómago y lo empezó con un aparato que se llama…mm.. La verdad es que el no menciono su nombre y si lo hiso no lo recuerdo _

_-Ve , ahí está su cabeza- dijo el apuntando una esquina del monitor . Era tan pequeño, parecía tan frágil. Esta no es la primera vez que me hacen lo mismo y siempre término llorando, aunque la primera vez me acompaño mi papa, ese viejo termino llorando más que yo _

_-Ahora escucharemos su corazón – le dio vuelta a una pequeña perilla en esa maquina y todo el ambiente se llenó con el sonido del palpitar de su –aun- débil corazón. Sin lugar a duda agradezco infinitamente haber quedado embarazada, aunque no haya sido en las condiciones normales y que su padre no este conmigo, aun así el regalo que me va a dar este pequeño no lo cambio por nada_

* * *

Camine hasta mi habitación y saque de mi joyero una cadena bañada en plata, el dije se me había perdido hace ya mucho tiempo pero la cadena era simplemente hermosa, no era ostentosa ni muy sencilla, era perfecta, así que decidí colocar el anillo en aquella cadena. Lo deje en la mesa de noche me acosté en la cama, vi la hora, eran aproximadamente las 8 de la noche

_¿Y si hablo de una vez para que me den el permiso en el hospital?- _no lo pensé más y saque mi móvil del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón

-Buenas noches, soy Karin Kurosaki

-…

-Quería ver si podía hablar con la enfermera en jefe

-….

-Buenas noches, quería preguntarle si puedo tomar un par de semanas libres

-….

-Así es , tengo varios días de compensación acumulados por las veces que me llamaron de emergencia

-….

-De acuerdo muchas gracias, hasta luego- por fin… pensé que no me iba a dar el permiso, aunque por alguna extraña razón la enfermera en jefe pareciera que estuviera relajada, lo cual no es muy normal en ella, su trabajo –según ella- la llena de tención por eso siempre esta exaltada con cada persona que habla con ella.

No quise darle más vueltas al asunto y caí en los brazos del sueño

A la mañana siguiente…

Me desperté por los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana - la cual olvide cerrar anoche - , me estire y frote mis ojos, me puse mis pantuflas de chappy (me las regalo Rukia-chan como regalo de cumpleaños y ni modo que no las utilice) , tome la cadena con el anillo que estaba en la mesa de noche y camine hacia la habitación de Yuki . Al llegar vi todas las mantas tiradas en el suelo y lo vi al el con la cabeza bajo la almohada tapándose de el sol que entraba por la ventana

-Yuki..- susurre acercándome a el

-Yuki despierta- dije un poco más fuerte y me senté a su lado , lo que recibí a cambio fue que ajustara más fuerte la almohada contra su cabeza

-No quiero- dijo el aun adormilado

-Yuki despiértate – lo moví un poco pero nada,_ Dios este chico tiene el sueño pesado , se parce a Ichi-nii_

_-_Cinco minutos más mama- pidió el

-Anda Yuki levántate, no quieres ver lo que tengo para ti – y como si fueran palabras mágicas el pego el brinco y se sentó en la cama

-¿Qué es?-pregunto el, mientras acomodaba su cabello, extendí mi mano de la cual colgaba la cadena con el anillo , me acerque a él y se la colgué en el cuello

-Es un anillo, recuerdas que siempre pedias algo que fuera de tu papa – el asintió- pues aquí lo tienes, este anillo era de el

-¿En serio?-pregunto mientras lo examinaba minuciosamente

-Así es , al menos si él no está aquí contigo puedes tener un pedazo de el – no dijo más y cuando me di cuenta ya tenía sus brazos amarrados en mi cuello

-Gracias mama- susurro el contra mi oído

Continuara…

* * *

**Hola ... por fin pude subir el capitulo , la verdad lo tenia listo desde ayer pero por impedimentos personales ( mi madre me estaba gritando que apague de una vez la condenada computadora- como dice ella)y no lo pude subir , asi que aprovecho ahora **

**_MikeRyder16: Gracias por corregirme *-* , ahora en este capitulo ya lo edite y espero pronto editar la equivocacion en los otros dos capitulos . Y si.. quiero hacer sufrir al enano , pero mm... habra que pensar jeej . Gracias por tus animos.. :) _**

**_elena-sly : Gracias por comentar , la verdad es que es mi primera historia nunca pense que tuviera buena narracion ... jejej , gracias por seguir leyendo.. :D _**

**_karito: Aqui tienes tu continuacion.. jeje,, espero que te haya gustado :)_**

**_Luna500: Gracias por leer , y para que Toshiro conosca a Yuki creo que falta un capitulo o quisa dos, eso depende de lo que vaya narrando . Me alegre que te haya gustado como va la historia :)_**

**_Mizu:jeje.. si tienes razon , algunas veces me parece que toshiro no la merece , pero que se le va a hacer... *-*.. jejej , espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.. :D _**

**_Lol: Gracias por leer , y aun falto lo mejor (segun yo) :3 .._**

_**Iker18 :Gracias ... y cuando me imagino a Yuki me lo imagino cmo una replica de Toshiro cuando era niño , solo que mas tierno y con una sonrisa .Mmm.. no soy mala (aunque quisa un poquito :3) , yo tambien quiero hacer sufrir a Toshiro , asi que abra que pensar.. jjee :v . Gracias por leer :D** _

_**Hitsukarin por siempre z : Gracias , me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Saludos.. ;) **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola.. ;D , me disculpo por tardar en actualizar acabo de entrar a clases y ya me estan dejando trabajos -_- ( creo que solo a mis profesores se les ocurre dejar trabajos la primera semana de clases) , asi que me he visto negras para poder escribir ,pero no los interrumpo mas porque se que quieren leer el capitulo , asi que los dejo...**

* * *

Después de que le entregue aquella cadena con el anillo salí de su habitación para dirigirme a la cocina, él no me dijo más que un _gracias _y continuo apreciando el anillo aunque no sé si hice bien en dárselo creara una unión con él aunque no lo vea pero por otro lado ya era hora de que por lo menos pueda tener algo de el verdad, no soy tan cruel como para negarle a mi hijo algo de su padre.

Su padre…. Nunca me había puesto a pensar en Toshiro de esa forma, es decir Yuki tiene su sangre, de alguna extraña manera están unidos , pero aun así él nunca se comportó como un padre , así que ese título le quedaba muy grande.

-Mama – escuche como Yuki me llamaba desde la entrada de la cocina - ¿estás bien?

-Por supuesto que si cariño ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Bueno porque mayormente las personas sirven el café en tazas y no al vacío- respondió el, dirigí mi vista y en verdad tenia sujeta la cafetera y estaba echando el líquido oscuro al suelo, definitivamente hoy desperté más distraída que nunca.

-Dios , donde está mi cabeza – puse la cafetera en el estante y me agache a limpiar el desastre que cause .

-Verdaderamente mama, a veces eres distraída – dijo el caminando hasta donde estaba yo y quitándome de las manos el secador, se agacho y empezó a limpiar - yo diría que demasiado – digno hijo de su padre, él siempre me paraba diciendo cuan torpe era y que debía de tener cuidado y ahora Yuki hace lo mismo.

-Deja eso , no tienes por qué hacerlo – respondí ante su acto , el me miro y negó con la cabeza.

-Nop- dijo acentuando la "p" – desde que llegamos ayer te vi distraída y ahora en la mañana aún más, creo que tiene que ver con esa señora que regreso con nosotros ayer ¿verdad?- Trágame tierra, desde cuándo se había vuelto tan observador.

-Mmm… yo…- no sabía que decirle, aunque si lo pienso bien es verdad que volver a ver a Matsumoto-san y escuchar todo lo que me ha dicho me ha dejado con varias preguntas en la cabeza.

-No tienes por qué responder mama – se levantó y dejo el secador en su lugar – esa señora parecía conocerte muy bien ¿Quién era?-

-Una vieja amiga – respondí instantáneamente, además que más le iba a decir, que es la sub capitana del escuadrón de su padre…. No lo creo.

-¿Una vieja amiga?..., si tú lo dices …- puso ambas manos atrás de su cabeza y suspiro , algo me huele que esta no se la trago.

-¿Qué esta insinuando Yuki?- pregunte mientras ponía ambas manos sobre la cadera. Aunque mi interrogatorio no duro mucho tiempo porque el teléfono que estaba en la sala empezó a sonar y Yuki fue prácticamente corriendo a contestar, dejare mi interrogatorio para más adelante.

-¿Bueno?-

-¡Yuki-kun!-

-Buenos días tía Yuzu-

-Cariño…. ¿tu mama esta por ahí? , es que estoy que le marco al móvil y no contesta-

-Sí , está en la cocina , desde ayer esta distraída .

-Típico de Karin-chan , pero bueno la puedes poner al teléfono.

-¡MAMA … TE BUSCAN POR TELEFONO!- escuche como grito Yuki desde la sala .

\- Ya oí Yuki , no tenías por qué gritar- dije mientras tomaba el teléfono entre las manos.

-Solo fue para asegurarme, como últimamente estás muy distraída.

-¿Bueno?- conteste

-Buenos días Karin-chan-

-Hola Yuzu

-Solo llamaba para saber cuándo estarían acá, acabo de hablar con Oni-chan y me dijo que estaría aquí en la noche-

-Mmm… quizá lleguemos en la tarde o junto con Ichi-nii , aun no le he dicho nada a Yuki , así que aun tenemos cosas que arreglar.

-Oh.. ya veo , pero no importa , lo importante es que por fin vendrán de visita.

-En eso si tienes razón, bueno nos vemos luego Yuzu , adiós – colgué la llamada . En verdad se me había olvidado por completo decirle a Yuki que iríamos a Karakura . Aunque no me guste tengo que admitir que si estoy distraída.

Camine hasta la cocina y vi a Yuki sentado en la mesa comiendo un plato de cereales de maíz con leche, me detuve un momento en la puerta y lo examine – cosa que casi nunca hago- pero por alguna extraña razón me impulso a hacerlo. Definitivamente es el retrato de Toshiro , desde las mínimas facciones hasta en lo complejo , sus gestos cuando se enoja , cuando esta triste o cuando esta alegre , la tonalidad de su cabello hasta el color turquesa de sus ojos , el color de su piel … básicamente en todo , eso incluye también su orgullo y esas ganas de proteger a las personas que ama.

-Mama…- se llevó una cucharada de cereal a la boca - ¿Por qué me miras tanto?

-Mm… no es nada , solo quería decirte que hoy vamos de visita a casa del abuelo , quizá nos quedemos un par de días mas , así que alista una pequeña maleta .

-¿En serio? – Aparto el plato, asentí – Ya termine , subiré a mi habitación a alistar mi balón – sin decir más salio corriendo de la cocina y escuche como se cerraba de golpe la puerta de su habitación.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar… (desde aquí es narrado por Toshiro)

-Ya regrese capitán – escuche como Matsumoto – mi sub capitana- llamaba mientras entraba a mi oficina .

-¿Averiguaste algo?-levante la vista de los documentos que estaba llenando, felizmente ya casi término.

-Por supuesto que sí, ¿Qué cree que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo en el mundo de los vivos?-pregunto ella mientras se acostaba en el sofá.

-¿Quieres que te responda de verdad?- en mi cabeza tenía muchas ideas sobre lo que ha podía estar haciendo ella tanto tiempo sola en el mundo de los vivos.

-Que malo es capitán , en sima que le traigo la información que quería me trata así – se levantó y empezó a hacer puchero , pero claro eso a mí ya no me afecta aprendí a manejarlos desde que me convertí en su capitán , me costó…. quizá un poco , aunque no tanto .

-Déjala sobre mi escritorio y te puedes retirar- ella obedeció y deslizo por mi escritorio de madera unas hojas que inmediatamente tome entre mis manos.

-Capitán ¿para qué quería esa información?-pregunto ella interesada, aunque la verdad ni yo mismo se para que la quise, solo sabía que necesitaba tener esa información en mi poder para poder actuar como me convenir a mí y a ella .

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia – coloque una de mis manos en mi cuello y lo empezó a frotar , verdaderamente un día de estos tanto papeleo me da a dejar muerto – así que ya te puedes retirar Matsumoto.

-Antes de irme solo quiero decirle que no se tarde , no deje pasar más tiempo porque al final lo puede lamentar y si sigue hasta como ahora alguno de los dos va a terminar mal y me temo que usted no se ve en las de ganar – sin decir más salió de mi oficina .

De vuelta en el mundo de los vivos (narrado por Karin )

Salir de casa resulto ser más difícil de lo que pensaba. Antes de salir revisen todo – es enserio- si no quieren regresar más de 3 veces por lo olvidado, créanme se los digo por experiencia…

1\. Al salir la primera vez olvide el móvil en la mesa de la sala , tuve que salir del auto y volver a entrar y cerrar todo nuevamente.

2\. Al estar segura de que tenía todo Yuki me dijo que necesitaba que ir al baño, antes de subir al auto le pregunte si quería ir al baño y me respondió con el mismo monosílabo " no" , pero justo cuando vamos a partir vi como su rostro se retorcía en el asiento trasero , no le dije más y salió desesperado del auto . Yo sé lo que le digo , si tomo más de 2 litros de agua antes de salir sabía que tarde o temprano iba a tener que "liberar liquido".

3\. Al volver Yuki ya estaba más tranquilo (por así decirlo), yo pensé que ya no iba a ver más interrupciones y puse en marcha el auto, pero a una cuadra de la casa Yuki recordó que había dejado en su habitación su camiseta de la suerte, era la que utilizaba en cada partido y él pensaba que sin ella no iba a poder jugar bien, aunque la verdad pienso que se está aferrando mucho a un objeto. Me hiso dar la vuelta para que recoja la dichosa camiseta y por fin logramos partir a la ciudad de Karakura.

Desde nuestro hogar hasta la casa de mi papa hay un camino de dos horas y media en auto, salimos alrededor de las 5 de la tarde así que llegamos a Karakura a las siete y media, por supuesto ya estaba oscuro. Estacione el auto en frente de la casa, apague el motor del auto y dirigí la mirada al asiento de atrás para mi sorpresa – aunque no tanto- vi a Yuki dormido a lo largo del asiento .Todo su cabello se había ido para sus ojos y tenía entre sus manos agarrada la cadena con el anillo que traía colgada en el cuello. Sin hacer mucho ruido baje del auto y abrí la puerta del asiento de atrás, tome a Yuki entre mis brazos y lo acomode con cuidado procurando no despertarlo , apoye su cabeza contra mi pecho y camine hasta la entrada . Toque el timbre y espere a que alguien abriera, para mi buena suerte me abrió Rukia –chan .

-Karin – saludo ella

-Buenas noches Rukia –chan – salude y ella me regalo una pequeña sonrisa, su vista bajo hasta donde estaba Yuki dormido y le acaricio la cabeza .

-Me alegra que ya hayan llegado, tu padre esta como loco preguntándose a qué hora llegarían , ya estaba pensando en darles alcance con el auto – dijo mientras estiraba la mano para que pasara.

-Ese viejo no cambia ni con los años – dije entrando a la sala y ahí vi a mi padre conversando con Ichi-nii

-¡Karin hija!- el viejo salto del sofá y vino a abrazarme, pero lamentablemente no pude esquivarlo ya que tenía a Yuki en mis brazos y me daba miedo hacerlo caer .

-Hola papa – salude

-Me alegra verte hija …. Por lo que veo a Yuki le falto energía para durar hasta la noche – dijo mi papa y me lo quito de los brazos para cargarlo el.

\- Eso parece – dijo Ichi- nii caminado hasta donde estaba yo, me examino por unos segundos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me abrazo el – Me alegra verte Karin – susurro contra mi oído .

-Te extrañe mucho Ichi-nii- respondí alejándome de él y devolviendo la vita a mi papa que acomodaba los cabellos de Yuki que se le habían caído a los ojos – Solo se ha laxado por el viaje , además de que toda la mañana estuvo practicando con su balón para jugar contigo –

-Bueno eso lo dejaremos para mañana, ahora subiré y dejare a Yuki en tu habitación – no dijo más y subió las escaleras dejándonos a Ichi-nii , Rukia-shan y a mi solos en la sala .

-Karin… ¿podría hablar contigo un momento?-pregunto y yo asentí.

-Yo voy a ayudar a Yuzu en la cocina – dijo Rukia y nos dejó a los dos solos .

-¿Paso algo Ichi-nii?

-Eso te lo debería de preguntar yo… ¿a pasado algo?- definitivamente él sabe algo o ¿habrá escuchado algo en la sociedad de almas?... quizá el… No, no saquemos conclusiones adelantadas.

-Bueno… hace poco nos atacó un hollow a Yuki y a mí cuando regresábamos de su entrenamiento…- le conté todo lo ocurrido, desde como Yuki se envolvió en un aura color azul hasta la aparición de Matsumoto-san , aunque creo que esa última parte no le gustó mucho porque frunció el ceño.

-¿Paso algo mas?-pregunto el .

-Nada más ….. Ichi-nii pasó algo ¿verdad? , si no fuera así tú no me estarías preguntando estas cosas.

-Tienes razón si paso algo….- Por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensando .

-¿Qu.. Que paso?-

-El enano me pregunto dónde te podía encontrar – el alma se me vino a los pies. – le dije que no le diría ni una sola palabra de tu paradero, por alguna razón no insistió, pero veo que mando a Matsumoto a buscarte.

Continuara….

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el cpaitulo , aunque la verdad tuve que escribirlo dos veces para ve si estaba bien y compararlos , creo que esta me quedo mejor asi que espero que haya sido de su agrado .**

**Como dije en mi nota de inicio he vuelto a clases asi que no tengo tanto tiempo como antes para escribir , espero actualizar al menos una vez por semana y si no me dejan muchas tareas al menos 2 veces por semana , espero su comprension .**

**Gracias por sus reviews :D , me levantan el animo enserio y me dan animos para seguir escribiendo , gracias a las chicas que me dan su apoyo con sus opiniones y correcciones .Deseo responder sus reviews pero ahora tardaria mucho , supuestamente ahora deberia de estar haciendo las tareas , pero tome un rato la portatil para subir el capitulo , asi que mi madre no sabe nada ... shhh **

**Gracias por leer , por sus reviews y followers ;) **


	5. especial

**Hola.. ;D , me disculpo por que se que no es un capitulo largo , pero se me ve negras actualizar , asi que lo hise como un adelante o un especial como quieran llamarle  
**

* * *

Y ahí estaba yo… nuevamente a los pies de una ventana sentada con el rostro entre las piernas evitando que las lágrimas se deslizaran nuevamente dejando rastros de intensa amargura y dolor profundo. Aquí inicio todo, en la ventana de mi habitación y de igual forma termino aquí , aunque esa historia la dejaremos para más adelante , quizá pueda llegar el dia en que recuerde cada palabra de lo que dijo y no volver a soltar una sola lagrima.

Aproximadamente eran las 2 de la mañana, Yuki no había abierto el ojo desde que llegamos y estaba dormido en mi cama, me levante y camine hasta estar justo al lado de el , lo mira con ternura – como haría cualquier madre con su hijo- y le acomode el cabello además de subirle la manta ya que esta le había quedado a mitad de cintura . Camine hasta la mecedora que tenía en mi habitación – era de mi madre , mi papa se la regalo cuando nació Ichi-nii, luego la utilizo con Yuzu y conmigo y después la utilice yo con Yuki en sus primeros meses de vida –me quede mirando en la oscuridad de la noche como dormía , aunque suene un poco extraño no es la primera vez que lo hago , confieso que cuando nació tenía miedo de que el también se fuera como lo hiso su hermano – sé que él bebe que había perdido había sido varón , me lo confirmo el doctor justo en la mañana en que me dio de alta- tenía miedo de que Yuki solo fuera una ilusión y que cuando me levante ya no habría rastros de el , por eso pase varios días en vela viendo como dormía , convenciéndome de que no era un espejismo y que tenía a mi hijo conmigo . Con el paso de las semanas entendí que era verdad, Yuki seguía conmigo así que a partir de ese momento logre dormir por lo menos un par de horas al día ya que este pequeño me había salido muy travieso a decir verdad demasiado , pero eso no importaba , con cada travesura que hacia me sacaba una sonrisa y con eso yo era feliz .

En ciertas ocasiones pensaba en como hubiese sido mi vida si el hermano de Yuki hubiera llegado a nacer. Al principio me torturaba a mí misma pensando que lo defraude y que el se había ido y que ya no volvería , con el paso de los años aprendí a superarlo ¿fue difícil? … por supuesto, ¿Qué madre olvida la muerte de una parte de ella? . Hubo una época en la que me aferre tanto a Yuki que mi padre y mis hermanos se preocuparon , ahora en este preciso momento ni siquiera puedo explicar el porqué de esos sentimientos tan sobreprotectores hacia él , llego a tal grado que ni siquiera permitía que Yuzu me ayudara con Yuki –hablábamos de cuando el tendría 2 meses de vida – era una sensación algo extraña , cada vez que lo dejaba en su cuna y no lo tenía entre mis brazos se agrandaba el vacío , no soportaba tenerlo separado de mí , no comprendía por qué hasta que una vez encontré a Yuzu cargando a Yuki mientras tomaba una ducha y prácticamente explote … ustedes ya se pueden imaginar lo que siguió , tuvo que intervenir papa e Ichi-nii así que las cosas no terminaron nada bien . Después de aquel momento estuve yendo a una terapia psicología – asi como lo oyen- me dijeron que tenía crisis post-parto , por eso era ese sentimiento de sobre protección hacia él , me dijeron que felizmente lo habían detectado a tiempo ya que de no ser así hubiera terminado en tragedia . Hay casos en los que incluso la madre en un acto "protector" llega a matar al bebe de distintas maneras, ahogándolo con una almohada o incluso suicidándose con el niño , cuando oí las palabras de la doctora sentí como mi mi mundo se iba desplomando poco a poco , desde el precisó momento en el que nació Yuki el se había convertido en el centro de mi mundo y perderlo por mi culpa no me lo hubiera perdonado . Estuve yendo por varios meses al consultorio de la psicóloga y poco a poco esa sensación se esfumo.

Tiempo después las cosas mejoraron , conseguí un trabajo en otra ciudad y no dude ni un segundo en irme , era cierto que en estas ciudad había nacido y que aquí estaba mi familia , pero me traía varios recuerdos – a decir verdad demasiados- así que opte por lo mejor tanto para mi como para Yuki…

En la casa de Karin (la que está fuera de la ciudad de Karakura – narrado por Toshiro )

No sé qué hago aquí… a lo mejor debo de dar vuelta y regresar a la Sociedad de almas , soy un completo idiota por venir aquí sin tener un plan . Pero a decir verdad no pensé en lo que estaba haciendo, lo único que hice fue que en cuanto Matsumoto salió de mi oficina deje todo y vine al mundo de los vivos .

No utilice mi gigai , asi que nadie podía verme gracias a ello camine libremente hasta las coordenadas exactas que Matsumoto apunto en el reporte .Al llegar vi una casa espaciosa detrás de un par de rejas negras con un entrelazado curioso , salte encima de estas y me encontré en un patio algo amplio , alce mi vista hacia las ventanas de la casa pero felizmente –para mi suerte- no había ninguna luz encendida , eso quiere decir que ella estaba dormida – lo agradezco porque ni siquiera se lo que le diría- entre por la puerta que daba al patio trasero –la cual no tenía seguro- así que logre entrar sin problemas , lo primero que vi fue una estancia amueblada con sillones color granate , en el centro de esta había una pequeña mesa con varias fotografías en ella , sin pensarlo dos veces me acerque y tome uno de estos cuadros entre mis manos , la primera fotografía que vi fue una de Karin junto a Yuzu cuando tenían aproximadamente 15 años . No pude evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en mi rostro , en aquella foto se veía tan alegre , feliz abrazada junto a su gemela , ya casi no recordaba como era su sonrisa , la única manera en la que la recordaba era de la misma manera como la vi el mismo día en el que todo se vino abajo , deje el cuadro en el mismo lugar y seguí recorriendo el lugar , había piezas curiosas- aunque para mi todas las cosas que hay en el mundo de los vivos es algo extraño – deje la estancia y subí al piso de arriba procurando no hacer mucho ruido y fui a la primera habitación que vi , me asome por la puerta para ver si había alguien adentro pero al acercarme mas no vi a nadie , entre sin más y un olor peculiar penetro en todo mi ser , era la habitación de Karin , aún se podía sentir su olor , además del olor de esa adictiva colonia que usaba , definitivamente era su habitación …

Recorrí cada lado de pies a cabeza inundando mi memoria de recuerdos , me acerque a la mesa de noche que estaba al costado de su cama y vi más cuadros con fotografías , tome una entre mis manos y sentí como mis manos se congelaban instantáneamente …. Maldita sea, estaba temblando , les juro que me había imaginado de todo , pero esto era algo que rebasaba mi control , el aquella foto vi a Karin con un maternal rojo , sus ojos cristalizados por lo que parecía cansancio y su vientre abultado como si ya tuviese 7 meses de embarazo …

"Ella estuvo embarazada"- deje la foto en su lugar y me pase ambas manos por el rostro … "la perdí … ¡la perdí!... ¡LA PERDI MALDITA SEA!...! Me repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

¿Qué estaba pensado?... ¿Qué ella me iba a estar esperando? , ¿Qué cuando le explique como fueron en realidad las cosas, todo siga siendo como antes?... soy un estúpido por pensar en eso , soy un completo egoísta al pensar que ella no iba a ser capaz de rehacer su vida con una persona que la valore y que la ame tanto o más que yo .

Nunca debí de venir , debí de dejar las cosas tal y como estaban , creí que hablando con ella solucionaría algo , pero ya le hice suficiente daño en el pasado y ya no deseo malograrle su futuro , así ella va a poder ser feliz ….

Continuara …


	6. Chapter 5

**Hola.. , lo siento mucho si me demore eterniades en actualizar , ha sido una temporada algo complicada , tego muchas cosas en la cabeza en que pensar y no me dio tiempo de escribir , pero no me gusta pasar mucho tiempo sin actualizar asi que aqui les dejo este capitulo que espero que sea de su agrado  
**

**Psd: Me disculpo si encuentran alguna falta ortográfica , lo escribi en iempo record ... jeje **

* * *

Me duele toda mi espalda, además de mi cuello, les juro que puedo ver estrellitas girando por mi cabeza por el dolor. Nunca, escuchen bien , nunca … se duerman en el piso al lado de la cama , porque al final terminaras con un calambre de la patada en el cuello . Ni siquiera recuerdo porque no me acosté junto a Yuki para dormir, creo que mi intensión solo fue verlo dormir , pero al parecer me venció el sueño .

Camine semi dormida hasta la cocina, aún era temprano asi que nadie se había despertado.

_Felizmente_\- pensé

Me serví una taza de café caliente y me senté en la mesa de la sala. Hace mucho tiempo que no venía a esta casa , tantos recuerdos… buenos y malos ,pero de igual forma recuerdos . Tome un sorbo de mi café e inspeccione más a fondo el lugar, no me había dado cuenta de que mi padre había aumentado los recuadros en la sala , había un dé el con mi madre , a su costado uno de Ichi-nii con Yuzu a un lado y yo en el otro , además de una foto de Yuki solo , era de cuando tenía 1 año, tenia su rostro con helado de chocolate.

-Mami- escuche que me llamaba desde la entrada. Gire mi vista y lo vi aun con su pijama , descalzo y frotándose su ojo derecho.

-Ven cariño, aún es temprano- le dije palmeando el asiento a mi lado, el sonrió y vino corriendo. Se sentó un momento a mi lado pero luego se sentó en mi regazo, coloco su cabeza en mi pecho y yo la empecé a acariciar . Me encantaba estos momentos en los que puedo tener a Yuki tan cerca mío, que puedo sentir como late su pequeño corazón , además de sentir su olor , quien lo diría es igual al de él , hasta en eso se parecen. Seguí acariciándolo y mi mano bajo hasta su cuello, aún tenía la cadena con el anillo colgada del mismo.

-No te la piensa quitar ¿verdad?- pregunte, el levanto la mirada y vio que tenía entre mis dedos el anillo.

-No , es lo único que tengo de mi papa , aunque no lo conozco es como si estuviera conmigo – respondió el en serio a veces dudo que tenga 5 años.

-Si tú lo quieres ver así que así sea – solté al anillo y le di un beso en la frente – Ahora ¿quieres desayunar? – pregunte y el asintió enérgicamente.

En otro lugar , específicamente en la Sociedad de Almas.

Un gran escritorio color caoba adornado con infinidad de papeles incompletos se encontraba nuestro peliblanco con la mirada perdida en el vacío, hace más de 2 horas que había empezado su jornada de trabajo y no había puesto ni un solo dedo en aquel dichoso papeleo , por más que trataba de concentrarse n podía , aun recordaba esa amarga sensación de esa recuadro en sus manos . Ver a Karin en aquella foto lo había dejado más atormentado de lo que estaba antes, verla en ese maternal rojo, con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas sonrojadas le hiso pensar en cómo hubiese sido una vida junto a ella , que hubiera pasado si ese hijo que ella había llevado en el vientre hubiera sido de el.

¿Ironico no? , pues el sabía perfectamente la respuesta y esa posibilidad no formaba parte de una de ellas .

Además le hizo pensar que ella lo olvido de una manera muy rápida, claro a comparación con lo que le iba a tomar a el olvidarla a ella , pero de alguna manera se encontraba feliz . Feliz de que ella había conseguido a alguien que la amara, a alguien que la haya logrado hacer sonreír. Eso era suficiente para él y con ello se conformaba.

-Capitán ¿Por qué está llorando?- Oh Oh , dio vuelta a su silla y se limpió aquella escurridiza lagrima que había salido por uno de sus ojos surcando su mejilla

-No estoy llorando, es solo alergia –respondió el evitando el contacto visual con su teniente - ¿Qué deseas Matsumoto?-

-Solo vine a hacerle una pregunta, la cual espero que responda con total franqueza, ¿La vio?- el hizo un gesto casi inexplicable- Es decir ¿Fue a ver a Karin-san?- se le hizo un nudo en la lengua , estaría haciendo lo correcto si le contara lo que descubrió , quizá ella sepa quién es el hombre que dejo en ese estado a Karin , además pueda que también sepa como esta en este momento.

-Matsumoto necesito exactamente que me digas lo que descubriste – hablo sin más , no dio explicaciones sino que fue directo al grano , como a él le gustaba –

-Mmm… - ella empezó a titubear - ¿Qué quiere que le diga?- pregunto ella mientras se sentaba en la silla que estaba frente a él.

-Todo- concluyo – vamos Matsumoto , necesito que me digas todo lo que hayas podido averiguar de Karin y… - no le salían las palabras de la boca , sentía como si la boca le quemase cuando trataba de si quiera pronunciar la palabra _hijo._

-No… no lo entiendo capitán ¿Qué es lo que verdaderamente quiere saber?- no estaba totalmente segura si ella le había contado a su capitán sobre su hijo, que tal si el aun no sabía nada y entonces arruinaba totalmente la sorpresa para él , en este caso lo mejor era callar.

-Matsumoto estoy empezando a perder la paciencia , así que es mejor que me digas todo lo que sabes – se podía ver el frio recorriendo en cada parte de su penetrante mirada , no estaba jugando y si ella no respondía en este momento no se responsabilizaba de sus actos si algo malo llegara a suceder.

-Karin se fue de casa de su padre hace un par de años, consiguió un trabajo como enfermera en el hospital en la actual ciudad en la que vive y … - sería buena idea ¿continuar?, ella odiaba esconderle las cosas a su capitán , incluso había veces en las que hablaba de mas pero esta no era una de esas veces , estaba de por medio un niño inocente.

-¿Y?-

-Lo.. lo que falta le prometí a Karin-san no decirlo , ella me prometió que se lo diría a usted , asi que me va a disculpar capitán , pero no puedo romper mi promesa.- admitió ella y vio como la mirada de su capitán cambiaba drásticamente , antes era una mirada fulmínate de enojo , pero ahora esa mirada se había ido .

-Fu suficiente Matsumoto , puedes retirarte – ella se quedó inmóvil , esperaba de todo , menos que su capitán le dijera que se fuera.

-Pero capitán…- el la interrumpió.

-Eh dicho que ya te puedes retirar Matsumoto , no quiero hacer algo que no debo , asi que retírate- se dio media vuelta y acabó nuevamente sentado sobre la silla que daba a su escritorio , espero que Matsumoto saliera y lo confirmo con el sonido inconfundible de la puerta serrándose , no quiso darse vuelta y sin previo aviso una escurridiza lagrima se deslizo por su pálido rostro . Ni siquiera el entendía porque estaba llorando, aunque la respuesta era más que obvia ¿no creen? , ella lo calo tan hondo que al no tenerla a su lado se sentía infinitamente destrozado, ella activo su lado cálido dejando de momento su semblante frio cada vez que estaba con ella y ahora otro podía disfrutar con su sonrisa, sonrisa que el vio en varias ocasiones y que tuvo la oportunidad de apartar con uno de sus besos, pero ahora el solo pensar que ella hubiese tenido un hijo con otro humano le causaba un gran pesar, pesar que tendrá que llevar por un largo tiempo .

* * *

-Mami, vamos a jugar a los columbios- escuche esa vocecita mientras caminábamos en dirección al parque al cual solía ir

-Claro cariño – el me mostro su hermosa hilera blanca mientras caminaba feliz tomado de mi mano. Después de haber desayunado mi padre tuvo que salir de emergencia ya que lo habían llamado de un hospital el cual estaba interesado en que trabajara con ellos , así que no dijo más palabra y salió de la casa , después Yuzu salio al supermercado para hacer las compras para la cena e Ichi-nii la acompaño junto con Rukia-chan y como no teníamos nada más que hacer Yuki y yo decidimos ir por un momento al parque que estaba cerca , así él podía jugar y no se aburriría en la casa .

Al llegar el salió disparada hacia los juegos y yo me quede en una de las bancas bajo la sombra viéndolo jugar.

_¿Qué más podía pedir?..._

Tengo un hijo maravilloso, una vida relativamente tranquila , un empleo estable , el apoyo de mi familia _¿Qué más podía desear?..._ aunque pensándolo bien esa pregunta está mal formulada , aun me faltaba algo , algo que por más que trate de negarlo le dolía y mucho .

Me falta el…- solté una leve risita ante ese pensamiento. Que cosas digo… el nunca fue mío , quizá un tiempo pensé eso , pero estaba equivocada , realmente equivocada . De alguna forma me alegro de que me haya hecho daño, gracias a ello ahora tengo a mi hijo , al parecer valió la pena todas las lágrimas que derrame por ti , si ahora lo tengo conmigo no me haces falta .

_Oh de eso se estaba convenciendo ella._

-Karin- una voz conocida interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Ichi-nii, pensé que estabas de compras con Yuzu y Rukia-chan- digo mientras veo como Yuki jugaba en el arenero con los demás niños.

\- Así era, pero ellas se demoran mucho – vi cómo se le dibujaba una sonrisa , aunque diga mil cosas de su esposa sé que la adora , mucho más que eso él vive por ella- así que salí a caminar un momento y termine aquí – se sentó a mi lado y se giró para verme directamente.

\- Karin , necesito que me digas que es lo que vas a hacer.

-¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer en qué sentido?-

-Ya sabes de lo que estoy hablando, ayer no te quise presionar para que me lo dijeras pero necesito una respuesta y la necesito ahora – su semblante cambio, siempre utiliza ese tono de voz cada vez que habla seriamente, ya no está esa chispa de alegría que desprende el cada vez que habla , ahora esta serio incluso me atrevo a decir que se le ve tenso.

-Que te puedo decir Ichi-nii , si llega el momento se lo voy a decir , no voy a ocultarle a Toshiro que tiene un hijo , pero tampoco quiero precipitar las cosas , ahora Yuki es tan solo un niño indefenso que no sabe cuál sería la reacción de su padre cuando se entere de su existencia , no quiero que le haga daño , he tratado de alejarlo del peligro durante mucho tiempo y si él le llegara a hacer algo …- siento mi boca seca en ese momento , nunca me había puesto a pensar en cómo reaccionaría Toshiro cuando se enterara de que hay una personita con sus mismo genes , además de ser una réplica suya – simplemente no quiero que Yuki termine herido , aun es pequeño y necesita disfrutar su infancia, no me parece correcto arruinarla de esa forma-

-Lo que intentas decir es que si el conoce a Toshiro y este se enoja podría hacerle daño a Yuki ¿verdad?- Uau , él lo resumió en unas cuantas palabras que lo hiso sonar tosco , pero verdaderamente eso era lo que pensaba.

-Exacto, deseo que Yuki crezca feliz y no atormentado por un padre que no sabe de su existencia y que además ignoramos cuál sería su reacción al momento de enterarse de la verdad –

-En cierto modo tienes razón, pero que tal si su reacción fuera diferente – lo miro incrédula- que tal si el no estuviese enojado, si no que se alegrara de ello – solté una leve risita al final.

-Podrías tener razón Ichi-nii , pero tú no lo viste como yo , el verdaderamente ama a Hinamori.

-Corrección – me interrumpió- amaba, él ahora le es totalmente indiferente con respecto a ella .

-Lo dudo mucho, yo vi cómo se besaban y como se miraban, eso no se puede ocultar Ichi- nii, ellos merecen ser felices – respondí al final sintiendo como mi corazón se estrujaba con aquellas palabras, es increíble que con el paso de los años continuara sintiéndome de esa forma cada vez que recuerdo aquella imagen , dolorosa en aquel entonces , pero pasajera en este momento.

\- ¿Y tú no mereces ser feliz?-

Continuara...

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo , la verdad lo escribi en muy poco tiempo (lo cual me sorprendio) jejej . Quiero agradecer a todas esas personitas que me han estado apoyando a lo largo de esta pequeña historia , si bien no es mucho significa mucho para mi , al principio pense que nadie leeria una historia echa por mi , pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que la respuesta fue todo lo contrario . Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, followers , me han apoyado e inspirado para seguir escribiendo y por eso se lo agradesco inmensamente .**

_**Princesa de las tinieblas** _


	7. Chapter 6

_-¿Y tú no mereces ser feliz?- _

_-Qué cosas dices Ichi-nii , yo ya soy feliz – me miro con una cara extraña , como si le estuviera diciendo una mentira (lo cual no es ) - aunque no lo creas mi felicidad está en la tranquilidad si bien él no está conmigo – aunque pienso que en verdad nunca estuvo conmigo – estoy tranquila porque mi hijo está a mi lado , está sano y feliz –_

_-¿Lo dices en serio? , es decir eres mi hermana Karin verte así… _

_\- Ichi-nii- lo vi fijamente a los ojos – soy feliz así , no puedo pedir más porque sé que será ser egoísta , el destino es una persona muy difícil de controlar , si tienes suerte este te puede ayudar pero si no y está en tu contra te puede pesar sus decisiones y arrastrarlas por toda tu vida . Yo ya soy feliz con mi hijo, si bien él no está conmigo no me quejo pues así son las cosas del destino y así deben ser ¿no crees?_

* * *

Hoy como la mayoría de las noches vuelvo a estar en su habitación viendo como duerme, de vez en cuando me levanto de la silla que está al lado de su cama para acariciarle la cabeza, el solo hace un pequeño gesto con el labio, además de agachar más la cabeza. Ya sé que tiene 14 años y según Yuzu y mi padre dicen que lo sigo tratando como un bebe, pero es mi bebe, es mi niño y lo seguirá siendo por algún tiempo más, por lo menos hasta que encuentre una buena chica que lo quiera tanto como yo .

Aún recuerdo como se metía en mi cama cuando tenía una pesadilla, sus pequeñas manos se deslizaban alrededor de mi cuerpo buscando consuelo y yo le acariciaba la cabeza susurrándole que no pasaba nada que todo estaba bien. En pocos minutos el nuevamente se quedaba dormido y yo me quedaba durante un par de minutos- o quizá más- contemplando como dormía, aunque pasen los años me encanta verlo dormir.

Le di una última caricia en su alborotada cabellera blanca, un beso en la frente y salí de su habitación. Al llegar a la mía me volví a acostar en mi cama, acurruque mi cabeza contra la almohada. Aunque no lo pareciera estaba exhausta, todo el día llegaron varios pacientes al hospital, lo que significa más trabajo para las enfermeras- por ende más trabajo para mí- . Por eso no logre llegar a estar junto a Yuki en el almuerzo.

Dios… cuando eso pasa tengo un remordimiento de conciencia de dejar a mi hijo solo , por eso en cada minuto que tengo se lo quiero dar a él , ahora en la ciudad solo me tiene a mí , mi papa y Yuzu están en Karakura y lamentablemente ya no los podemos visitar tan seguido como antes , Yuki está en la escuela y yo ascendí a supervisora de enfermeras – lo que me quitaba tiempo- pero no podemos hacer más , solo seguir … como siempre.

Estaba a punto de caer en los brazos del sueño, pero un grito me hiso sentarme de golpe.

-Joder...- murmure antes de levantarme de la cama

Yuki…

Salí corriendo de mi habitación y llegue hasta su recamara. Les juro que sentí como me recorría el sudor frio por el rostro, poco faltaba para que mis rodillas flaquearan. Por inercia me sujete del marco de la puerta al verlo retorcerse en su cama _Oh por Dios_ tenía los ojos muy abiertos y gritaba de dolor .

-¡Mama!- Vi como una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. El cobertor estaba tirado en el suelo y sus ojos…

Dios sus ojos, estaban completamente de color negro .

-¡Dios!- corrí y me arrodille en frente a su cama, tome su mano y me quemo. Su piel estaba ardiente .Ni siquiera podría mantener el toque, pareciera como si fuego brotara de su piel.

-¡Oh por Dios , Yuki tu mano está ardiendo!- Salí corriendo de su habitación y me dirigí directamente hasta la cocina , llene un tazón con agua helada además de tomar un paño y subí rápidamente a su habitación .

-¡Joder!- escuche que dijo el, por ahora me voy a contener ante ese vocabulario- aunque a quien engaño a veces a mí también se me salen esas palabras-

-Tranquilo cariño- le acaricie la frente – la cual estaba sudando-

-¡Ahh , mama eso duele!-grito el mientras colocaba el paño mojado sobre su piel

-Pues lo soportas, esto te va a ayudar – deje el paño en su mano y fui hasta mi habitación para regresar con un pequeño maletín que utilizo en emergencias. Le hice un chequeo general, su temperatura bajo, pero sus ojos estaban inflamados, además de que su respiración se había regularizado pero vi algo extraño …. O mejor dio inusual al momento en el que le quite el paño de la mano.

-¿Qué es eso?-murmure

-¡Ahh, mama no me toques la mano, está ardiendo!- me regaño y me lanzo una mirada fulminante

-Lo siento cariño, pero no entiendo esto – volví a tocar levemente su mano, no entiendo de donde salió esto. Estaba viendo en la parte superior de su mano una imagen, parecía un lirio apuntando hacia abajo, tenía tres pétalos mirando hacia la misma dirección y dos en los costados apuntando hacia afuera.

-Esto no me gusta – murmure mientras apartaba la mano de Yuki

-¿Paso algo?-pregunto el – Mama ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?-

Creo que en esta ocasión lo mejor es callar, no lo quiero preocupar

-No es nada – dije apartando la mirada, tome un par de vendas del maletín y vende la mano de Yuki con sumo cuidado por supuesto .

-Descansa – me acerque y le di un suave beso en la frente –

No quise irme de su lado, así que me quede en la silla que está al frente de su cama ¿Qué madre que este en sus cinco sentidos dejaría a su hijo en esta situación?... exacto, ninguna y yo no pienso ser la excepción. Me recosté en el espaldar y trate de regularizar mi respiración.

_Esto no me gusta_ – pensé

Me estaba agitando más de la cuenta – _maldita sea_ – me tengo que relajar -

¿Por qué le habrá salido eso? , no tiene sentido. Reviso su energía espiritual a cada minuto y no note anomalías, no hubo ningún cambio, ni aumento ni disminución. Así que… ¿Por qué?

Pero por más que le daba vueltas no entendía que estaba pasando.

Ese signo…

Se me hace familiar, pero no recuerdo en que parte lo he visto. Esto es verdaderamente frustrante, odio no saber lo que le pasa a Yuki , me siento inútil e impotente .

Ya lo decidí…- me levante de la silla y camine hasta mi cuarto , tome una pequeña maleta y metí todo lo necesario para un par de días fuera . La cerré como pude pues creo que exagere en la cantidad de cosas que llevaba, pero bueno eso en este momento no es importante. Deje la maleta en el suelo y seguí a la habitaciones Yuki , tome una mochila y la lleve con todo lo que encontré a mi paso ( su ropa , algunos libros de texto , objetos de aseo , entre otras cosas más , pero ustedes ya entienden) la cerré y fui a recoger mi maleta y deje ambas maletas en la maletera del auto .

-Yuki – lo moví un poco – Yuki despierta, tenemos que irnos –nada, no se movió ni un solo milímetro.

¿Qué voy a hacer?- pensé-

-¡Yuki despierta!- grite lo más fuerte que me permitieron mis pulmones .

-Por un demonio- murmuro el, giro, me vio y se cubrió la cara con la almohada – mama, serias tan amable de dejarme dormir –

-No, tenemos que irnos y ya no tienes 5 años como para que yo te esté cargando – dije cruzándome de brazos.

-¿Cómo que nos vamos?- dijo el, o al menos eso entendí ya que su cabeza aún seguía bajo la almohada.

-Así es , así que muévete – ordene , escuche un pequeño quejido pero se levantó , aún estaba con la pijama , pero bueno para el pijama solo consta de un polo de algodón sin mangas y un pantalón ancho de cuadros . Solo se puso unas vans negras y salió de la habitación.

Ambos ya estábamos en el auto , él estaba recostado en el asiento de atrás así que al menos podría descansar un poco .espero no quedarme dormida mientras conduzco , aunque soporte todo un día despierta en el hospital , esto no debe de ser tanto .

Por si se preguntaban si me cambie o algo así , pues la respuesta es …

No

No tuve tiempo, en este momento estoy conduciendo por la carretera en pijama. Solo espero que no me pare la policía porque si eso ocurre no tengo ni a mas mínima idea de que les diré . Además pensándolo bien no creo que me crean si les digo que a mi hijo le salió una extraña marca en la mano y ahora lo llevo a otra ciudad para encontrar algún indicio de respuesta… Aja si, será para que me tachen de lunática y me retrasen más , así que esa no era una opción .

Después de un par de horas de manejo sin descanso por fin llegue a la ciudad de Karakura . Verdaderamente me encuentro exhausta, siento mis parpados pesados .

_¡Despiértate Karin!-_ me gritaba mentalmente Este no es un buen momento para dormir.

Seguí por unos quince minutos más hasta que por fin la vi. Clínica Kurosaki .Me estacione al frente, dirigí mi vista al asiento de atrás y como me lo esperaba, estaba dormido en el asiento. No quise despertarlo, así que baje yo sola y me dirigí a la entrada. Me sorprendió mucho ver las luces encendidas, Toque el timbre y espere a que alguien abriera .Pasaron alrededor de cinco segundos y alguien abrió la puerta .

-Dios- murmure al instante en que me cubrí la boca con la mano .

Continuara...

* * *

_**Hola... Les digo la verdad , me costo demasiado escribir este capituo , lo reescribi al rededor de 3 veces .Pero creo que al fin escribi lo que deseaba transmitir , deseaba que fuera mas largo pero me parecio mas prudente dejarlo hasta ahi **_

_**A quien habra visto Karin? ... **_

_**Bueno eso lo decubriran el en siguiente capitulo , espero que haya sido de su agrado .**_

_**Princesa de las tinieblas**_


	8. Chapter 7

-¡Rukia-chan!- exclame al verla parada en la entrada con los ojos rojos. Aún tenía el rostro u poco hinchado alrededor de estos, vi como sus manos temblaban mientras aun sujetaba la perilla de la puerta, poco faltaba para que sus piernas flaquearan y terminara en el suelo

-Ho… hola Karin- fue lo único que logro articular

-¿Paso algo malo? - esto no me gusta - ¡¿Le paso algo malo a Ichi-nii?!- grite exaltada, pero ella solo negó con la cabeza. La verdad , es que ellos solo vienen cada vez que Ichi- nii sufrió alguna herida en batallas , pues aquí se puede recuperar más rápido que en la sociedad de almas

¿Por qué será? …

Ni yo misma lo se

-Creo que será mejor que entres – asentí

-Ahora vuelvo, despertare a Yuki y entraremos – me di media vuelta y camine hasta el auto.

Nunca había visto a Rukia-chan así , siempre fue más fuerte , ella era la única que nos mantenía en control a Yuzu y a mí cuando algo andaba mal , pero esta vez fue…

-Mama- vi por la ventana como se levantaba del asiento y se acomodaba el cabello que como siempre se le cayó a los ojos - ¿Qué haces parada afuera del auto?- salió de este y se puso a mi costado, aun acomodándose el cabello

-No pasó nada cariño, ven tenemos que entrar, al parecer aquí tampoco andan bien las cosas – sin decir más ambos entramos a la casa . Al llegar vi a Ichi-nii junto a Rukia-chan sentados en el sofá de la estancia, al parecer él no estaba mejor que ella, lo notaba nervioso. Algo poco común en el

-Karin ...- dijo el cuándo me vio entrar - ¿sucedió algo?-

-Eso debería de preguntarlo yo – me senté frente a ellos - ¿sucedió algo?

-Tío Ichigo , tía Rukia – saludo Yuki al momento en que tomo asiento a mi lado - ¿y esas caras?

-No es nada cielo- respondió Rukia –chan- Pareces cansado, ¿no deseas subir a descansar? , te despertaremos en un momento si lo deseas- trato de disimular su sonrisa, pero obviamente no funciono porque al momento en que Yuki dejo la habitación su "sonrisa" se volvió a desvanecer

-Karin, sé que no has venido aquí de visita porque de ser así hubieras llamado antes , así ¿Qué?...

-Así es , hoy le ocurrió algo extraño a Yuki , entre en pánico y no sabía qué hacer. No quería quedarme en casa sola por si volviera a suceder por eso me pareció buena idea venir aquí- Esa era parte de la verdad. Aunque la verdadera razón fue porque quería hablar con el viejo, el sabe más al respecto . Pero no contaba con que Ichi-nii y Rukia-chan estuvieran aquí.

-¿A.. A que te refieres con " extraño"? – ella estaba tartamudeando, lo veía claramente.

Les conté todo lo que sucedió , desde como empezó a gritar mientras dormía , hasta aquella marca que apareció en su mano .

-… Y así fue , como dije antes no quería quedarme en casa a esperar a que volviera otro ataque , asi que me pareció buena idea venir aquí-

-¿Cómo era el signo que le apareció en la mano?- pregunto Ichi-nii

-Bueno…. Pues parecía un lirio mirando hacia abajo con los pétalos abiertos ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-Porque… - no terminaron de hablar porque un grito lleno el ambiente

-¡Miyako!- Ichi-nii salió desesperado de la estancia . Miyako era la hija de mi hermano con Rukia-chan , ella apenas tenía 8 años y era una réplica exacta de su madre , el cabello oscuro como las sombras , la piel clara como el brillo de la luna y sus ojos de un penetrante negro .

Sí , no había duda que aquella niña era una réplica en miniatura de su madre

-¡¿Qué le sucede a Miyako?!-pregunte alarmada al ver la reacción de Ichi-nii. Rukia-chan rompió el llanto, solo se volvió a sentar nuevamente en el sofá y se cubrió el rostro con las palmas de su mano.

-A Miyako le está pasando exactamente lo mismo que a Yuki- dejo ver su rostro empapado en lágrimas -pero este es el tercer ataque que le da en el día – aquellas escurridizas gotas cristalinas seguían recorriendo su rostro de manera constante.

-¿Cómo que es el tercer ataque?- Dios , esto significa que Yuki…

-¡MAMA!- ahí esta…

-Joder, Yuki- murmure antes de salir lo más rápido posible hasta mi antigua habitación donde nuevamente lo vi retorcerse en la cama.

Aquí estaba aquel sentimiento de pánico…- ¡No!- me reprimí a mí misma, este no es el momento para estar temblando .

-Mierda mama, esto arde – murmuro entre dientes mientras trataba de mantener la calma . Me agache a su costado.

-Sabes que odio cuando habla así- lo reprimí mientras le quitaba la venda de la mano .

-Si tu también hablas igual – lo mira a los ojos – vale, vale , lo siento- se disculpó y nuevamente me concentre en su mano .

-Mama yo… ¡Ahhh por la..- su mano nuevamente se empezó a calentar .

-¡Yuki!-

\- Lo siento, pero esto verdaderamente duele, y mucho- vi como una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Aun con el dolor latente el sigue con esa sonrisita que tanto me gusta ver , pero en este caso les puedo asegurar que esta haciendo todo lo posible por mantenerla.

-Lo sé, pero no es para que hables así – le retire los rebeldes mechones que se le iban a los ojos

-¡Karin!- gire mi vista y vi en la entrada a Ichi-nii con Miyako en brazos. Su rostro preocupado, la niña sudando, su pecho agitado . No tenía que decir nada más , solo asentí y el la coloco al lado de Yuki .

-¿Cómo esta Miyako?- pregunto mi hijo mientras recorría con la mirada a su prima, quien no se encontraba precisamente en mejores condiciones .

-Esta igual, esa maldita marca en su hombro cada vez le provoca más dolor – La marca que tenía ella era totalmente diferente a la de Yuki , esta tenía una forma extraña , no parecía una flor , ni una animal , aunque daba cierto aire a una clase de yerba , aunque no estoy totalmente segura .

El resto de la noche la pasamos de mal en peor, ninguno logro dormir. Ichi-nii insistió en que Rukia-chan debía de descansar.

Claro, como si eso fuese posible.

Al parecer le entro un ataque de nervios y al final le tuve que dar un par de calmantes, se quedó dormida al instante por supuesto. Los ataque no sesaron , cuanto Miyako sufría uno minutos después Yuki estaba igual , los gritos de ambos se podían escuchar hasta una cuadra más arriba , porco faltaba para que los vecinos llamaran a la policía por tortura a menores .

Era lo único que faltaba

-¡Maldita sea!- grito Ichi-nii golpeando la mesa del comedor – Esto no puede seguir asi – murmuro bajo mientras escondía su rostro entre sus palmas de las manos

-¿Crees que no lo es? – Levanto la vista – Pero ¿Qué más podemos hacer? , ninguno de los remedios que les damos funcionan, ¡Por un demonio esto es frustrante!- no solo frustrante , sino devastador . He pasado más de la mitad de mi vida evitando que Yuki sufriera como lo está haciendo ahora y de una noche a otra aparece esa estúpida marca provocándole gran agonía, tanto trabajo tirado a la borda por una simple marca .

-Esto va a acabar con Rukia , esa enana podrá ser muy fuerte , pero cuando ve a Miyako así se desmorona- su mirada se oscureció , Ichi-nii puede esconder sus sentimientos perfectamente , pero cuando rebasa sus límites significa que las cosas van de mal en peor - y si esto no para de una maldita vez , no se lo que voy a tener que hacer- poco faltaba para que sus ojos lagrimearan .

Odio ver a Ichi-nii asi , cuando murió mama él se encerró en una burbuja de la cual costó mucho trabajo sacar , aunque me atrevo a decir que aún no está curado del todo . Como cualquiera, aún le quedan secuelas , pero pude ver cómo estas cerraban de poco en poco con la ayuda de Rukia-chan y con la llegada de Miyako , esa niña es su adoración , aunque en vez de mantener una relación de padre-hija más bien parece una relación de hermano-hermana . Pelean juntos, se ríen juntos , incluso ella es la que lo hace entrar en razón cuando le da sus ataques de "sobreprotección", por supuesto que con una mirada de ella basta y sobra . Les puedo asegurar que en esas ocasiones a Ichi-nii le entra pánico.

Y como no…

Esa niña cuando se enoja se le sale el mismísimo demonio, tiene el mar carácter de su padre y su madre mezclado en todos los aspectos. Imagínense el mal genio de Rukia-chan e Ichi-nii juntos en un frasco pequeño, de etiqueta adorable pero con un interior sumamente cargado.

Exacto, es horrible ¿verdad?

Pero eso es lo mejor de Miyako , es una niña de apariencia tierna que no se deja engañar con cualquiera , por eso es el orgullo de Ichi-nii . Ella y Yuki se parecen demasiado, aunque no parezca , Yuki trata de mantener su genio bien enfrascado porque no desea hacer "daño" , claro eso dice él desde su punto de vista . La mayoría de veces es tranquilo, sereno , en otras palabras pasible . Pero cuando se enfada…

3312 , tenemos un 3312 en proceso .

Tiene el mismo genio que su padre y para rematar combínenlo con el mío, ya con eso les digo todo.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- ambos giramos .

-¡¿DONCE COJONES TE HAS METIDO?!- Ichi-nii me quito las palabras de la boca, nuestro padre estaba parado en la entrada con un bolso de viaje .

-Tranquilo Ichigo , no es para que te enfades- trato de sonreír , pero al vernos con la expresión seria se arrepintió – Tenia un congreso en una ciudad vecina , por eso recién estoy llegando ¿a qué se debe que los tengo a los dos aquí? –

Lo llevamos hasta la habitación en donde estaban los chicos y le contamos todo , el por supuesto no hiso ningún comentario , solo permaneció callado ante la explicación .

-Con que eso fue lo que paso – ambos asentimos .

-Vaya , se me hacía raro que ustedes dos vinieran a verme asi de rápido , la mayoría de veces es Yuzu la que me ayuda a convencerlos para que me vengan a visitar –

-Esto no es un juego, ¿sabes algo al respecto?- pregunto ansioso Ichi-nii

-La verdad es que no mucho – respondió el – Esa marca que tienen en el cuerpo es un signo de restricción

-¿Un signo de restricción? , que demo…-

-Ichigo , ¿al menos te diste cuanta de que Rukia tiene el mismo signo que Miyako?

-No …- se puso a pensar-

-Pues bien, el sello que tiene Miyako es el del décimo tercer escuadrón , ahora lo que no logro entender es porque le apareció a tan corta edad . El sello es colocado por el capitán del escuadrón o por el capitán general cada vez que entran al mundo de los vivos ¿Por qué habría necesidad de colocárselo a Miyako?- No me gusta para nada a que está llevando esta conversación .

-Entonces, el sello de Miyako se lo coloco el capitán de la décima tercera división o el capitán general, pero ¿Por qué uno de ellos dos?- pregunte.

-Eso es sencillo , Miyako aún no entra en ninguno de los 13 escuadrones de protección , Ichigo no forma parte de ninguno puesto que él es como el apoyo del comandante general o algo parecido , así que la única división que le queda es la décimo tercera a la que pertenece Rukia , su madre . Es algo complicado de explicar, pero cuando tienes lazos de sangre con alguno de los capitanes o tenientes de los escuadrones de protección estas ligado hasta que te deriven a otra división. Lo que trato de explicar es que como Rukia , teniente de la décimo tercera división , está en el mundo de los vivos junto con su descendiente quien aún no tiene asignada una división es lógico que el capitán Ukitake o el capitán general le haya puesto el signo de restricción . Pero lo que aún no logro entender es porque se lo colocaron a tan corta edad – mi padre se pudo a pensar, fije mi vista en Yuki . Dios…

-Es… eso quiere decir que…- no me salían palabras, sentía mis piernas flaquear en ese momento .

-Alguien se dio cuenta de que un descendiente del décimo escuadrón está en el mundo de los vivos, pudo ser el capitán general o bien el mismo capitán de la división Toshiro Hitsugaya quien coloco el signo de restricción en Yuki .

Continuara...

* * *

_**Hi.. ! n.n **_

_**Me extrañaron?... **_

_**No verdad.. :( , pero bueno yo si los extrañe , me pase mucho tiempo sin escribir , tenia muchos proyectos y maquetas que tenia que presentar y cada vez que queria escribir no habia tiempo , espero que me comprendan por favor y que me tengan pasiencia si no actualizo rapido , pero si lo hare , no voy a dejar este fic a la mitad .**_

_**Si no entienden bien la explicacion de el signo de reestriccion me dejan sus duda en comentarios por favor y yo con mucho gusto se las aclaro en el siguiente capitulo .**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado , no se olviden comentar , sus comentarios me alegran el dia *-*** _


	9. Chapter 8

14 años.

14 años en los que evite que Yuki se enterara de la sociedad de Almas.

14 años en los que creció conmigo.

Y ahora en menos de 5 segundos ¡me piden que cruce el senkaimon!

-¡No lo pienso hacer!- fue lo primero que dije al momento en que mi padre me dijo que la única manera de sacar el signo era llevarlo con la persona que lo había colocado .

-¡Me niego!- repetí- ¡Ni Yuki ni yo iremos a ese lugar! – repetía una y otra vez .

-Pero Karin …-

-Pero nada, Ichi-nii sabes mis motivos , no pienso arriesgarme y muchos menos a mi hijo –Tanto tiempo preparándome psicológicamente para el día en el que Yuki conociera sobre la sociedad de almas y ahora…. Ahora mi respuesta es negativa.

Tengo miedo, mucho miedo.

-¡Karin por Dios reacciona!- me grito Ichi-nii- Dime, ¿ te gusta ver a Yuki tirado en esa cama sufriendo de dolor? , ¿Te gusta escuchar sus gritos suplicando que el dolor cese de una vez?- me miro directo a los ojos , él estaba igual o más desesperado que yo por terminar con esta caótica situación.

-No, no , por supuesto que no – respondí inmediatamente – Pero debe de haber otra forma , quizá si vamos con Urahara ….-

-¡No va a funciona!- volvió a gritar- Lo llame hace mucho y me dijo que no sabía que era lo que tenía Miyako – se pasó las manos por el rostro- Esta es la única solución que nos queda – cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho.

Por favor, espero que termine pronto y que valga la pena.

-Está bien- susurre- ¿Cuándo podemos ir? –pregunta mientras controlaba el impulso de morderme las uñas –

-Hablare con Urahara para que nos habrá un senkaimon lo más pronto posible – dijo él y salió de la sala .

No espere más y fui directo hasta la habitación donde estaba Yuki . Para mi suerte el estaba despierto y Miyako estaba dormida.

-Mama- dijo apenas me vio entrar.

\- Necesito hablar contigo – me vio con una mirada extraña – Ven vamos al jardín – Salí despacio y el me siguió en silencio.

¿Por dónde empiezo?

¿Le digo toda la verdad?

Dios por favor ayúdame.

-Mama, ¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto el en el momento que nos sentamos en el pequeño banco que daba al jardín – Desde hace un buen tiempo que noto extraña y no sé porque ¿hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?- En vez de que yo le ayude a él, el termina siendo mi psicólogo personal.

-Es algo complicado- dirigí mi vista al anillo que aun colgaba con recelo en su cuello – Quizá muy complicado a decir verdad –

-No te comprendo-

-Créeme que ni yo misma me entiendo , pero… - lo mire directo a los ojos- quiero que sepas que todas las decisiones que tome fueron porque pensaba que eran lo mejor para ti , para que crecieras de una manera normal –

-¿Y de que otra manera hubiera podido crecer?- pregunto él. Antes de que pasara todo aquel penoso incidente con _el _me imaginaba a nuestros hijos como shinigamis que desarrollen un importante cargo en alguna de las divisiones .

-De una manera muy diferente a como vives ahora –

-Mama , sé que estas agrandando esto mucho más de lo que es , si tan difícil es mejor no me lo digas , ya lo harás cuando estés lista no tienes por qué presionarte –

-No – respondí rápidamente – lo tienes que saber en este momento.

Y así inicio, le conté todo (más o menos) desde como Ichi-nii y yo podíamos ver a los espíritus de personas muertas. Aunque esa parte él ya lo sabía pues también podía verlos así que ese tema lo comprendió rápidamente. Lo que me tomo más tiempo fue contarle sobre la Sociedad de Almas , sobre el rol que cumplían los shinigamis en cada escuadrón y sobre los enemigos que tuvieron que enfrentar tanto Ichi-nii como Rukia-chan . Al principio no me creyó – claro era de esperarse- pero conforme le iba dando más detalles su mirada se volvió seria. Comprendió todo y no hizo ninguna interrupción, al menos hasta que lo mencione a el…

-En esa época fue …- deja de tartamudear , ya dijiste mucho , ahora continua- en esa época conocí a tu padre- sus ojos prácticamente se salieron de orbita.

Siempre fui muy reservada en cuanto se trataba de hablar de _el_, pero si vamos a ir a la sociedad de almas es prácticamente imposible que no se encuentren , asi que es mejor que le diga todo de una vez.

-Tu padre-suspire- el niño prodigio capitán de la décima división Toshiro Hitsugaya –

Lo dije…

Por fin lo dije.

Lo mire y vi que se quedó quito mirando al vacío . Pensé que apenas le dijera el nombre de su padre me empezaría a cuestionar por qué decido decirle esto ahora , pero resulto todo lo contrario , permaneció en su misma posición durante varios minutos sin dirigirme ni una sola palabra , ni siquiera un solo monosílabo.

-¿Por qué me dices esto ahora? – ahí estaba .Su tono de voz parecía irritado- ¡¿Por qué ahora?! Y porque no cuando era niño y pensaba que a mi padre ni siquiera le importaba –

-No grites- lo reprendí- Ni yo misma se si le importas- respondí sinceramente- él se fue mucho antes de que yo supiera que estaba embarazada y no regreso –

-Lo que me estas queriendo decir ¡es que esa persona a la que haces llamar "mi padre"- hizo comillas con los dedos mientras dijo aquella palabra- ni siquiera sabe que existo!- se estaba alterando. Mejor hubiera esperado … pero ya está hecho , no puedo retroceder en mis palabras –

-Si lo quieres ver de esa forma, así es – respondí secamente – Él se fue hace mucho y ni siquiera se preocupó por saber cómo quede después de lo que me hiso , aunque que más podría esperar de el-dirigí mi vista a mis manos- Después de lo que paso no sé porque espere a saber noticias de el –

-¿Te hizo mucho daño?- su tono de voz se había regularizado y su respiración se había tranquilizado.

-Demasiado – respondí – pero eso ya es el pasado . El destino utiliza varios artificios de difícil deducción y lo único que tenemos que hacer es sobreponernos y seguir ¿no lo crees?- lo mire asintió mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba cerca de la comisura de los labios – ¿ahora porque sonríes? Pensé que estarías enfadado y terminarías diciéndome mi vida completa-admití mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Pues no voy a mentirte, aun lo quiero hacer pero…

-¿Pero?

-Pero no lo hare- su sonrisa se amplió- sé que fue difícil todo este tiempo para ti y no quiero echarle más leña al fuego .

-Con que es eso –el asintió.

-Ahora me vas a decir ¿Por qué me dices esto justo ahora? –

-Por una sencilla razón- tome aire y retire mi mirada- Tenemos que ir a la sociedad de almas y es casi seguro que te encuentres con el –

-¿Por qué? –lo mire y meneo la cabeza- es decir, justo ahora que tengo que asimilar que tengo un padre que ni siquiera sabe de mi existencia .Me estás diciendo que tengo que ir hasta el lugar en donde el está para quien sabe que…

-No es para quien sabe que- le corregí- esa marca que tienes en la mano – dirigió su vista hacia el signo- Le voy a pedir… , corrección , le voy a exigir que te quite esa maldita marca-

-Vaya, vaya – me miro sonriente- tu puedes decir esas cosas y ¿yo no?- … en verdad tengo que aprender a medir mi lenguaje cuando estoy con el

-Por supuesto que tu no .Ahora volviendo al tema, no quiero que cuando lo veas te sientas confundido o algo parecido. Es tu padre, eso nunca te lo voy a negar – lo mire – si tu deseas hablar con el no puedo evitarlo, es tu decisión y yo la respeto además…

-Ya no sigas- ¿Qué?- No tienes por qué preocuparte, no tengo muchas preguntas para el por no decir ninguna pues ni siquiera sabe que existo así que no creo que él tampoco tenga mucho interés en saber algo de mi. Además no creo que me reconozca si me ve –

-Te equivocas- respondí rápidamente- Va a ser todo lo contrario, eres su viva imagen – lo mire detalladamente- desde tu color de piel, el inusual tono de tus ojos, tus gestos, tu mirada y ni mencionar el color de tu cabello- sonreí- son dos gotas de agua imposible que pases desapercibido.

-Con que somos parecidos ¿eh? – Me miro de forma curiosa- ahora entiendo porque te enamoraste de el –

-¿Perdón?-

-Mama, ¿es que no me ves?- se señaló – definitivamente tienes buenos gustos-

-Ya bájate el ego que tampoco es bueno que lo tengas por las nubes- es verdad aunque me pese decirlo ambos son igual de atractivos

-Ok, ok . Bueno, será mejor que entremos ahora, está corriendo mucho viento y no quiero que te enfermes porque al final terminas contagiándome- asentí y ambos entramos. Él se fue a la habitación, quería ver como estaba Miyako así que mejor decidí quedarme en la sala tomando un café .

-¿Le dijiste todo verdad?-

-Así es – baje la mirada, por alguna extraña razón me sentía más aliviada . Me senté en el sofá que estaba justo en el medio .

-Me alegro, ya era hora de que le dijeras todo.

-Si , tienes razón ¿Ichi-nii?..

-Dime- contesto él y se sentó al lado mío.

-¿Cómo crees que reaccione?-

-¿Quién?- creo que necesito ser más especifica

-_EL_… , tengo miedo de que con alguno de sus comentarios lastime a Yuki , él no tiene por qué pagar por lo que paso hace mucho—

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, el es un chico que ha madurado mucho para su edad. No creo que un simpe comentario lo llegue a herir ¿no crees?

-Creo que si , pero de todas formas …-

-No tienes por qué preocuparte. Toshiro si bien es un cabeza dura no creo que sea capaz de dañar a su propio hijo.

-Eso mismo pensé yo, lo único que espero es que sea verdad . No quiero discutir con él en frente de mi hijo .

-Créeme, sabrán cómo manejarlo. Aunque no me agrade por lo que te hizo no deja de ser el padre de Yuki , espero por el bien del enano que no se ocurra hacerles nada porque si no…- formo puños con ambas manos .

-Ya entendí, no tienes por qué preocuparte. No creo que me afecte tanto si me hace daño a mí pero si le hace algo a Yuki no respondo –

-No creo que sea tan idiota de volver a cometer el mismo error dos veces ¿o sí?

Verdaderamente no sé si sea capaz o no , ese ya es asunto suyo , lo único que quiero es permanecer el menos tiempo posible en la sociedad de almas . No creo poder soportar mucho tiempo estando allí.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos?-pregunte antes de seguir con nuestra conversación

-Mañana a primera hora, Urahara ya tendrá abierto un portal para que vayamos- asentí- Creo que será mejor que vayas a descansar, mañana será un día muy largo y tienes que estar preparada para lo que viene –

-Adelántate tú, estaré uno minutos más aquí y luego iré a descansar- el asintió y me dejo sola.

Necesito pensar en que hare mañana.

¿Seré capaz de mirarlo a la cara y decirle…

-_Hey.. hola! , hace mucho me dejas con el corazón hecho pedazos y adivina que, no solo contento con eso me dejaste embarazada –_

Claro, será muy fácil decirlo – nótese el sarcasmo- Creo que debo considerar un triunfo si no me pongo a tartamudear cuando este en frente de él.

Por supuesto si es que me encuentro con el…

A quien engaño, es casi seguro que me tenga que ver cara a cara con el. En especial si él es el responsable de ponerle el maldito signo a Yuki.

Definitivamente mañana será un día terriblemente largo.

Continuara...

* * *

_**Hola... **_

_**Por fin logre escribir este capitulo , me demore demasiado para mi gusto . Sabia exactamente lo que queria escribir pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para expresarles como se sentian los personanes . Este capitulo tiene muchas variables anteriores, tuve que reescribir el capitulo al rededor de ... ya ni me acuerdo . la cuestion es que borre mas paginas de las que escribi jejeje xD **_

_**Pero creo que lo consegui, espero que sea de su agrado.**_

_**Que creen que pasara cuando vayan a la sociedad de amas?**_

_**Como reaccionara Toshiro cuando se entere de que tiene un hijo?**_

_**Y lo mas importante, quien e habra puesto ese signo a Yuki?**_

_**Tendran todas las respuestas en el proximo capitulo n.n**_

_**No se desesperen si no actualizo porque si lo voy a hacer , este fic es mi vida y no pienso dejarlo .**_

_**Princesa de las tinieblas **_


	10. Chapter 9

Sociedad de Almas (Prov Toshiro)

-Capitán…

Tengo que entregar este reporte lo más pronto posible , por una noche me gustaría poder dormir tranquilo sin tener el pensamiento entre letras y papel.

-Capitán Hitsugaya

Ahora que recuerdo quizá acepte la invitación de Abarai …. No , creo que mejor no , conociéndolo a lo mejor acabare con una resaca de los mil demonios y no estoy de humos para soportar que la cabeza me esté martillando por un día completo.

-¡CAPITAN!-

-¡Joder!-murmure, al levantar mi vista me encontré con mi teniente con la mirada echa chispas- ¿Ahora que tienes?-

-¿Cómo que, que tengo?-parecía irritada- llevo llamándolo hace horas y no contesta, ahora que estoy en frente suyo ni siquiera me presta atención, más bien ¿Qué le sucede a usted?

-No es nada- me excuse – solo estaba distraído – volví a mirarla, coloco ambas manos en su cadera

Al parecer no me creyó

-Aja si , como no Capitán . Últimamente lo veo muy pensativo y me preocupa ¿hay algo que quiera comentarme?-

-No veo necesario empezar a hablar de mí, aún tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer y por una vez me gustaría poder terminar temprano – devolví mi vista a los documentos en los que estaba trabajando pero nuevamente fui interrumpido pero esta vez por una mariposa infernal

De seguro se confabularon para que yo no pueda terminar los condenados documentos

-Genial, reunión de emergencia-

-Por eso es que lo estaba llamando, el Capitán General quiere hablar urgentemente con todos los capitanes y tenientes de los 13 escuadrones de protección –

-¡Y porque no me has dicho nada!..- por Dios, dame paciencia…

-Pero… -T_T

-Pero nada, muévete Matsumoto que ya no tenemos tiempo

Genial, un día de estos voy a perder la cordura entre tanto ajetreo que tiene esto de por medio.

Al llegar cada uno de los capitanes estaba en sus posiciones, los tenientes detrás de cada uno. Me coloque en mi lugar y espere a que en Capitán General empezara

-Me alegro que hayan podido acudir a mi llamado. Sé que esta no es una reunión programada para rendir sus informes pero era necesario comunicarles lo siguiente –

-Que pérdida de tiempo- murmuro/susurro Kempachi.

-Desde hace un par de días hubo un incidente en la doceava división-

-¿A qué se refiere? , pensaba que todo lo tenía controlado el capitán Kurotsuchi- dije mientras el susodicho tomaba la palabra.

-Así es Capitán Hitsugaya , pero algo por no decir alguien – me miró fijamente- estuvo manipulado los computadores encargados de colocarnos en signo de restricción a todos nosotros cada vez que vamos al mundo de los vivos- aporto el.

-Esto es inaudito – interfirió e Capitán Komamura- Los únicos encargados de manipular esas maquitas son tu teniente y tu Kurotsuchi , así que ahora no vengas con que alguien fue a estropearlas-

-Es solo una opinión, no estoy tratando de culpar a nadie – claro, como no.

-Guarden silencio, puede que alguien lo haya provocado , pero también hay que tener en cuenta que esas máquinas ya tienen un buen tiempo de uso , así que no sería nada extraño que sea una avería – dijo el Capitán General.

-Eso lo determinare yo- dijo el Capitán de la doceava división y salió de la habitación junto con su teniente.

-Mmm… parece que la reunión término- dijo el Capitán Kuchiki

-Estos jóvenes, ya no respetan nada. Pueden retirarse – dijo el Capitán General

-Vámonos Matsumoto , aún tenemos que revisar algunos document…

-Espere un momento capitán Hitsugaya – justo ahora- también tu Ukitake –

Que yo recuerdo no he hecho nada en estos últimos días, aunque….

-Tengo que hablar con ustedes de algo más privado – dijo el –

-¿Sera rápido? –Pregunto Ukitake- creo que no me siento bien, estos días me he enfermado más seguido –

-Depende de su colaboración hare lo que pueda. Bueno, como saben hemos tenido problemas con los computadores que nos colocan el signo de restricción y he recibido informes de que dos miembros de sus divisiones han sido afectados por el incidente con esa máquina-

Esto debe de ser una broma .

-No he mandado a ninguno de mis subordinados a el mundo de los vivos , esto debe de ser una equivocación – por supuesto que es una equivocación ,la última vez que mande a uno de mis subordinados fue hace un par de meses.

-Los únicos miembros de mi división que están en el mundo de los vivos son mi teniente; Rukia Kuchiki, y su hija Miyako Kurosaki .

-Uno de los agraviados es precisamente Miyako . Kuchiki tiene su signo de restricción puesto, pero esa niña aún es muy pequeña para que hayas dado la orden para que se le coloque el signo ¿Oh me equivoco?

-Por supuesto que no señor, no di ninguna orden para que colocaran el signo en Miyako –

-Entonces si fue error de la máquina –

-Parece que si, por lo pronto será mejor que la niña regrese a la sociedad de Almas lo más pronto posible , se las consecuencias de colocar el signo antes de tiempo y si eso está pasando la niña debe de estar soportando mucho dolor.

-Urahara nos mandó un mensaje . Abrió el senkaimon para que ambos agraviados vengan a la Sociedad de Almas, al parecer ambos chicos no lo están pasando nada bien y ni que decir de sus padres, Kurosaki esta como alma que lleva el diablo , ya te imaginaras Ukitake –

-Por Dios… la que me espera- sonrió.

-Así es , ahora Capitán Hitsugaya usted sabe que los únicos que pueden portar el signo de restricción son los capitanes y sus tenientes además incluyendo sus descendientes que aún no tengan designada una división , asi que…

-¿Qué está tratando de insinuar? – esto no me gusta

-Creo que sabe perfectamente a que me refiero , así que quiero que me diga…- no termino de hablar pues un gran golpe provocado por la puerta se escuchó en toda la habitación dejando ver a un muy enojado Kurosaki .

-¡CONDENADO UKITAKE , QUIERO QUE EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO LE QUITES ESE PUÑETERO SIGNO A MIYAKO!-

-Tranquilo Kurosaki- dijo el Capitán General –de eso precisamente estaba hablando con Ukitake y el capitán Hitsugaya.

-¡No me interesa sus asuntos, lo único que quiero es que le quiten el signo a Miyako y a Yuki!-definitivamente estaba enfadado. Pero yo sigo sin entender que demonios hago aquí .

-Sera mejor que estén ambos chicos aquí- dijo el Capitán General –

-No creo que sea buena idea- dijo Kurosaki viéndome fijamente-

-Por supuesto que lo es. Si quieres que los signos de restricción desaparezcan de sus portadores los capitanes necesitan dar su orden a los computadores encargados para que los retiren, esa es la única manera , así que tú decides Kurosaki.

Vi como empuñaba ambas manos – Esta bien- salió de la habitación.

-Capitán General, ¿esto es realmente necesario? , usted puede dar la orden a los computadores , así Ukitake se libraría de una certera golpiza que le dará Kurosaki por haberle hecho eso a su hija –

-Es cierto , pero necesito cerciorarme de algo-

Bueno, entre más rápido empieza esto más pronto terminara.

Al pasar los segundos entro Kurosaki con su hija en brazos, a su lado estaba Kuchiki , tenía sus ojos rojos y parecía que no había dormido en días.

Definitivamente a ellos les afecto demasiado ver a su hija de esa forma.

Detrás de ellos entraron dos personas. Pero mi vista se posó inmediatamente en la figura de la derecha

Esto no puede estar pasando…

Definitivamente esto no puede estar pasando.

-¿Karin?- fue lo único que logre articular antes de que ella viniera directo a mi y me diera un golpe en el rostro.

En verdad era ella, aunque pasen los años nunca voy a olvidar los golpes que ella da , suaves al tacto pero con el pasar de los segundos te deja un ardor y un escozor en la zona afectada .

-¡En este mismo momento le vas a quitar ese maldito signo a mi hijo!-

Me quede frio, no dije ni una sola palabra y dirigí mi vista a la figura de su lado izquierdo.

Vi a un chico de unos 14 o 15 años no creo que pase de esa edad. Su piel era de un tono parecido al mío solo que ligeramente claro, no se notaba mucho la diferencia . Su cabello…

No puede ser ¿Qué hice?

-¿Quién es el?-pregunte con un susurro casi inaudible, pero por supuesto ella lo escucho

-Mucho gusto- estiro su mano en forma de saludo además de estar con una sonrisa parecida a la que daba Karin –Soy Yuki Kurosaki – le respondí el saludo de la misma forma .

-Es mi hijo – dijo ella plantándose en frente mío – a quien le colocaste ese maldito signo en la mano-

-Karin- la llamo Kurosaki –aun no le hagas nada que si el no da la orden no le podrás quitar el signo a Yuki .

-Ukitake será mejor que vayas con Kurosaki a la doceava división para ver que tanto se demorara el Capitán Kurotsuchi en reparar la máquina – no dijo más y todos salieron de la sala de reuniones incluyendo a Comandante General que había salido detrás de Kurosaki.

-Yuki ve con tus tíos – dijo ella .

-¿Está bien que te deje sola?-pregunto el sin apartar la vista de mi-

-Anda ve , se cuidarme bien sola –

-Si tú lo dices- fue lo último que dijo antes de salir por aquella puerta y dejándonos a ambos solos.

-Necesitas que pregunte o me lo vas a decir – dije sin rodeos. Necesito que me aclare más de 100 preguntas y por algún lado tendría que empezar.

-No creo que necesites que te lo diga, es obvio que ya te has dado cuenta- por supuesto que me he dado cuenta. Ver a un chico con el cabello de un coló igual al mío no se ve todos los días.

-Así que es mi hijo…- aquella palabra provoco un sinfín de emociones dentro de mi. Tenía un hijo , un hijo .Pero por lo que pude ver en sus ojos , un hijo que me odia .

-Yuki solo es tu hijo porque tiene tus genes, no hay otra cosa que los mantenga unidos –dijo ella .

-Aunque digas eso sigue siendo mi hijo, y eso no se lo puedes negar.

-No te lo estoy negando, de ser así te hubiera dicho apenas lo hubieras visto que no era tu hijo y hubiera inventado quien sabe que cosas para persuadirte, pero no , no tengo porque seguir escondiendo esto-

-Tienes razón no tienes por qué seguir escondiéndolo, necesito halar con el –

-¿Y qué le vas a decir?- mmm… la verdad no sé qué le voy a decir, quiso las palabras salgan de mí en ese momento- Le dirás que eres su padre , aunque de ello no tengas nada, y que quieres recuperar todo el tiempo perdido ¿no es así?- no dije nada , me quede en silencio.

-Tu silencio lo confirma, Yuki ha crecido todo este tiempo junto a mí y tú ahora solo eres una persona cualquiera que dice llamarse su padre , no sabes nada de el ni…

-¡PORQUE NO SABIA QUE EXISTIA, PORQUE DE SER ASI TEN EN CLARO QUE NUNCA ME HUBIERA APARTADO DE EL!-

Continuara...

* * *

_**Hola... **_

_**Al fin llego el momento en que ambos se conocieran , yo que Karin no solo lo hubiera golpedo tengo una lista muy larga en menta de varias formas ded tortua... pero bueno eso ya es otro cuento jejej **_

_**Como les parecio lo que dijo Toshiro cuando se dio cuenta de que Yuki era su hijo?**_

_**En especial la ultima frase , que creen que hara Karin? **_

_**Se le ablandara el corazon con el peliblanco?**_

_**En especial que explicaciones le dara Toshiro por haberle destrozado el corazon?**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y con suerte estare subiendo un capitulo muy pronto.**_

_**Princesa de las tinieblas ( siempre los estoy viendo , aunque no saben que estoy ahi) **_


	11. Chapter 10

Maldito Toshiro , ¿Cómo es posible que me haya dicho eso?

Me hubiera ido con Yuki y ni me hubiera molestado en explicarle nada , si él deseaba respuestas pues el mismo se las hubiese ingeniado .

No me hubiese molestado en explicarle como fueron las cosas, al final el indignado fue él y yo termine como… maldita sea me hizo ver como la peor persona del mundo.

* * *

**-¿Qué estas tratando de decirme?-**

**-¡Que no es obvio!- su tono de voz estaba aumentando con cada palabra que salía de sus labios- ¡Me has ocultado a mi hijo durante más de 14 años! ¿Cómo quieres que este?- se cruzó de brazos , incluso pude ver que una pequeña vena se le formo en la frente- Ya se , de seguro pensabas que no me iba a importar en lo más mínimo . Oh no , ya se , de seguro pensabas que te lo iba a quitar ¿no es así?- demonios , me había atrapado.**

**-Y ahora la que no me responde eres tu – me apunto- que ingenua eres Karin , ¿de verdad piensas que soy tan desalmando de quitarle a mi hijo el estar con su madre?-sonaba indignado , me quede fría ¿Qué podía decir yo ante tal acusación?**

**-Por supuesto que pensé que serias capaz- solté sin calcular mis palabras- no te logre conocer en el poco tiempo que estuvimos juntos y si sabias de la existencia de Yuki no me quería ni imaginar lo que harías –**

**-¡Por Dios que cabezota eres!-**

**-¿Qué yo soy qué?... no te permito que…-**

**-¿No me permites que?- me cuestiono- No me permites que te diga toda la verdad, porque eso es lo que es , es la verdad de lo que eres .**

**-¡Esto ya es el colmo!- me fui acercando más a el -¡No me conoces en lo absoluto para estar diciendo eso!**

**-Por supuesto que te conozco para saber que actúas por impulso -**

**Esto fue suficiente. **

**-¡Ya basta!- grite-No tienes el derecho de decirme eso, ¡ No sabes por todas las cosas que tuve que pasar por mis hijos porque su padre ni siquiera sabía que existían! –mis manos se tornaron poco a poco en puños – No tienes ni la más mínima idea por lo que tuve que pasar desde hace 14 años – sin previo aviso una lagrima escurridiza se deslizo por mi mejilla –Todo el tiempo en el hospital , las terapias , todo con tal de que Yuki lograra tener a la madre que merecía , todo fue por el –**

**Genial... siempre termino llorando en frente de el. **

**-¿Co.. Como que hijos?...-**

* * *

Eso fue lo último que le escuché decir antes de salir corriendo de la habitación .Una revelación a la vez, no creo soportar otro interrogatorio como aquel , así que lo más razonable era escapar.

¿No lo creen?

Aunque…

¡No!, aunque nada, ya tuve suficiente por hoy. Sé que le voy a tener que decir el resto de la verdad pero aun no estoy lista, me tomo mucho tiempo hacerme la idea de que algún día tendría que decirle a Toshiro sobre la existencia de Yuki , pero sobre el otro tema estuve esquivándolo durante años.

-Mama –levante mi vista y Yuki estaba en frente de mí. Su respiración estaba agitada, al parecer había corrido hasta llegar aquí.

-Hijo ¿ya resolvieron el problema del signo de restricción?- pregunte acercándome hasta donde estaba el .

\- Algo así- Dijo mientras su respiración se regularizaba.

-¿Cómo que algo así?

-Es que estaban a punto quitármelo pero…- desvió su mirada. Y empezó a jugar con la cadena que tenía colgada en el cuello.

-¿Pero?-

-¡Me querían conectar a una maquina!-grito. Yuki siempre le había tenido pavor a las agujas, y mucho más si tenía que permanecer por más de dos segundos con una aguja introducida en su cuerpo .

-¿Y por eso saliste corriendo?-pregunte. Logre ver un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-No…no, como crees-

-Si, como no – lo tome del brazo- Ahora vamos para que te saquen ese signo y podamos irnos de aquí-

-¡Pero..!

-Pero nada, entre más rápido terminemos con esto , más rápido nos iremos así que es mejor darse prisa .

En todo el camino hacia la doceava división no dijo ni una sola palabra, aunque les puedo asegurar que estaba sudando frio. Al llegar al laboratorio vi que Miyako estaba en una silla ya conectada a la máquina. El capitán Ukitake estaba manipulando algunos botones en la máquina , luego se acercó a Miyako y coloco su palma sobre el signo . No entendí muchas de las palabras que dijo pero en menos de un par de segundos su palma se ilumino con un aura color amarilla .

-Listo pequeña- dijo el Capitán de la decimotercera división. Miyako sonrió- Siento mucho que este signo te haya provocado tanto dolor , pero veo con alegría que lo soportaste muy bien aún para ser tan pequeña- le acaricio su cabeza-

-No se disculpe, mama ya me dijo que fue un error – Él le quito la aguja y ella salió corriendo a los brazos de Ichi-nii.

-En verdad se nota que es hija tuya Ichigo , no sabe cuándo darse a quebrar- dijo el con una leve risa al final .

-Lo se – dijo Ichi-nii y le dio un beso en la frente a su hija.

\- Ahora es el turno de Yuki-nii—dijo Miyako y Yuki se puso pálido .Por favor que esta vez no salga corriendo , no tengo fuerzas para salir tras el .

-¿Es verdaderamente necesario que me tengan que conectar a esa máquina?- pregunto el mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia su pesadilla –

-Venga ya Yuki – dijo Ichi-nii- ¿Cuánto paso ya? ¿Cuatro, cinco años?-

-Fueron cuatro- corrigió el – Y no pienso que me vuelvan a conectar con una condenada aguja-Se cruzo de brazos al lado de la maquina .

-¡Yuki!- lo reprendí , el sabe perfectamente que debe de medir su lenguaje y ¡no lo hace!

-Lo siento , pero no estaría así de no ser por tu "experimento"- me recrimino- Dime a que niño le gusta que su madre le parte una aguja en el brazo – me miro fijamente y levanto una ceja.

-Ya me disculpe, además….- se oyo el sonido de la puerta abrirse

-¿Qué experimento?-dijo Toshiro entrando al laboratorio junto con Matsumoto-san

¿Ahora qué voy a decirle?

-Mmm.. Bueno yo…-

-No pasó nada – dijo Yuki sentados en la silla sin ningún pretexto , ni siquiera maldijo por lo bajo –Comencemos de una vez- dijo él y por alguna razón solo sonrió- Así podremos irnos pronto ¿no es asi mama?- dijo él y lo único que podía hacer fue asentir ante su pregunta . Nemu-san se acercó y conecto la aguja en el brazo de Yuki , luego reviso el cable que lo unía a él y a la maquina . Un líquido color azul empezó a descender por él tuvo, vi como su rostro se tensaba.

Definitivamente está haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no salir corriendo.

-Está bien – dijo Toshiro y se acercó a la máquina para empezar a manipularla, izo prácticamente lo mismo que el capitán Ukitake . Los mismos botones y luego la imposición.

-Listo, terminamos- dijo el . Yuki no espero ni un segundo más y se quitó el cable que lo unía a la máquina.

-Por fin – susurro el mientras apreciaba su mano libre del signo- Bueno, eso es todo . Muchas gracias por todo Capitán Hitsugaya-dijo el –Mama- levante mi vista- Ya termino todo , así que es mejor que nos vayamos ¿no?- pregunto con una sonrisa

-Si , tienes razón cariño – le devolví el gesto con una sonrisa-

-Karin , sabes aun no te puedes ir –

-Por supuesto que puedo irme Toshiro , ya dije todo lo que tenía que decirte así que ya nada me ata a permanecer más tiempo aquí.

-Karin-san por favor, recuerda lo que me prometiste.

-Matsumoto-san , yo.. – Que horrible persona soy, ¿Cómo es posible que me haya olvidado de la promesa?

**_" Karin prométeme que no te vas a ocultar mucho tiempo por favor"_**

Dios ¿Qué hago?

-Tienes razón Matsumoto-san , te prometí que no me iba a ocultar por mucho tiempo y no lo voy a hacer- todos me miraron fijamente incluyéndolo a _el _

_-_Adelante Toshiro , si deseas seguir hablando pues continua . Aunque me cueste responderé a cada una de tus preguntas –

Aunque… ahora que analizo lo que dije creo que acabo de meterme en un gran lio .

-Perfecto – dijo él y me izo una señal para que lo siguiera , así lo hice

-Yuki- me detuve a si lado- quédate con Ichi-nii no demorare demasiado y en cuanto termine todo esto tu y yo regresaremos a nuestro hogar ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- dijo él y me dio un rápido abrazo – No te demores –

* * *

-Dime todas tus preguntas rápido por favor, quiero permanecer el menos tiempo aquí- porque conociéndome no voy a soportar estar tan cerca de ti .

-¿Tan difícil es estar aquí conmigo?-Mm… no tan difícil diría yo, aunque si es complicado. Estábamos por los alrededores del décimo escuadrón, casi acercándonos al bosque que se situaba en el sur del mismo.

-No tanto, solo que no me gusta estar aquí, me trae demasiados recuerdos que he tratado de suprimir durante todos estos años - respondí lo más sinceramente posible que pude.

-¿Así?- el solo sonrió-

Por Kami , había olvidado lo que su sonrisa me provocaba . Necesito salir de aquí ¡rápido!

-Pues a mí me gusta venir aquí para recordar –se detuvo y yo hice lo mismo.

-Por favor déjate de rodeos, tienes preguntas y quiero responderlas lo más pronto posible, así podre irme con mi hijo –

-De acuerdo- su semblante cambio- al parecer tienes prisa por irte y no voy a detenerte, pero al menos quiero que me respondas una sola pregunta.

-Tú dirás-

-Explícame eso de "hijos"…

* * *

Prov Yuki

-Yuki-nii – Miyako me tomo del brazo – vamos a mi casa, te voy a enseñar la espada que me regalo el tío Byakuya –

-Claro – hace mucho que no pasaba tiempo con Miyako , extrañaba mucho a este terremoto. Ademas ahora estábamos solo los dos en este tétrico laboratorio. El tío Ichigo tuvo que irse porque tenía que elaborar un reporte o algo así, la verdad no entendí mucho –Mama se va a demorar así que no tengo nada más que hacer.

-¡Si..!- ella empezó a dar saltos en su lugar- nos vamos a divertir mucho , como cuando estamos con el abuelo –

-Por supuesto que si – me puse de cuclillas y ella subió en mi espalda- Tú me guías ¿de acuerdo?- ella asintió animadamente.

En verdad la sociedad de almas es un lugar donde uno se puede perder rápidamente, no entiendo como Miyako conoce cada calle y se da cuenta en que división estamos. SI estuviera solo hace mucho que me hubiera perdido .

_-Oye… ese chico se parece al capitán Hitsugaya-_

_-Si es verdad ¿será algún familiar suyo?_

_-Tan idéntico, no lo creo, más bien parece…_

_-No lo creo , el capitán Hitsugaya nunca ha tenido novia , a excepción de la sub capitana del quinto escuadrón ._

_-Mira que chico tan guapo- _

_-No le das un aire al capitán Hitsugaya ¡son idénticos!_

Creo que fue mala idea salir de aquel laboratorio. Creo que esa máquina y yo ya nos estábamos entendiendo mejor .

-Yuki-nii , ese señor con el que se fue a hablar la tía Karin en igual a ti –

-Si, ya me di cuenta. No es nadie importante – no lo era, no lo es y dudo mucho que lo sea.

-Lo mismo me dice mi papa. Lo único que se dé él es que es el capitán de la décima división, después de eso no se mas –

-No tienes por qué seguir dándole más vueltas al asunto Miyako . Ese señor no es nadie importante-

-Si tú lo dices, aunque por lo que veo no va a ser muy fácil que lo dejes de ver – esperen un momento.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-No viste como tu mama lo estaba mirando –mi mama… ¡por supuesto que no!

-Qué cosas dices Miyako , solo estas confundida.

-No lo estoy – izo puchero- el capitán Hitsugaya miro a la tía Karin de la misma manera como mi papa cuando está cerca de mama , esas cosas no se pueden ocultar –dijo ella mientras se agarraba más fuerte de mi cuello- Ese brillo… no sale así de rápido , créeme ya lo intente y no se pudo –

-Si como no, aun eres muy pequeña para saber de esas cosas – por supuesto que es demasiado pequeña para saber eso- y por cierto ¿Cómo sabes eso?- vi como sus mejillas se teñían de poco a poco en un color rosa carmesí.

-Es.. es que un compañero de la academia me dijo que cuando a alguien le gustaba otro alguien su mirada brillaba – oculto su rostro entre mi cuello.

-Aja- ahora tengo curiosidad por conocer a ese niño- ¿y el como sabe eso?

-Mm.. Me dijo que en sus ojos aparecen chispas cada vez que me ve- su ahora sonrojo era más que evidente.

Al tío Ichigo no le va a gustar nada saber que su pequeña ya cayó en ojos de un cazador.

Continuara...

* * *

_**Hola... **_

**_Pronto las dudas quedaran resueltas y aun mejor..._**

**_Creen que Yuki aceptara a Toshiro como padre?_**

**_Yo la verdad lo veo muy dificil , aunque quien sabe ._**

**_Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo , no tengo mucho que decirles , solo agradecerles por sus comentarios , followers.. etc , me inspiran para seguir escribiendo jeje _**

**_Princesa de las Tinieblas _**


	12. Chapter 11

-¿Cambiara algo si te lo digo?-respondí fríamente-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- llegamos al pequeño bosque y nos detuvimos bajo la sombra de un gran árbol de manzanos. Podía sentir en la punta de mi nariz el delicioso aroma dulce que desprendían estos frutos, en el mundo humano ya no puedo disfrutar de este maravilloso aroma , la mayoría de frutas son en conservas y con químicos .

-Me refiero a que nada cambia si te lo digo o no , solo provocara que una herida cerrada nuevamente se habrá – se podía percibir a kilómetros la nostalgia de mis palabras- Por favor no quiero recordar ¿sí?- deje mi vista en el cielo azul deseando poder salir de esta situación lo más pronto posible.

-¿Tan difícil es contármelo?- el cuestiono.

La verdad si.

-Demasiado –

-Karin, lo voy a volver a preguntar y espero que esta vez me respondas –siempre perdiendo la paciencia tan rápido, si tan solo se pudiera contener- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-

No puedo.

-No puedo-susurre- De verdad aun no puedo-

-Lo que ha pasado me concierne, así que si no me lo dices tú voy a buscar a alguien que si pueda. Por ejemplo Kurosaki , tu padre o Yuki- sentencio el.

-¡No!- respondí inmediatamente- Yuki no sabe nada – me abrace a mí misma para buscar tranquilizarme, pero no funciono. En ese momento las imágenes volvieron a mi mente…

La caída por las escaleras.

El despertar en el hospital.

El rostro de compasión del doctor cuando me dijo que o había perdido…

-Entonces vas a hablar ¿o no?-

-Perdí a mi hijo- dije mientras una lagrimo se escapó por mi ojo izquierdo, lo mire fijamente y su mirada cambio instantáneamente, ya no era de reproche, sino más bien de confusión – Perdí a mi hijo- repetí-Lo perdí, lo perdí… ¡Maldita sea, lo perdí!- ya no soporte mas , colapse en ese mismo lugar .Llore como lo había hecho el mismo día en el que me entere de lo que sucedió. Caí en el suelo con las manos cubriendo mi rostro mientras las lágrimas continuaban saliendo sin restricción.

-¿Qué?..- pus ambas manos en su rostro y lo restregó - ¡Me vas a expresar de una puñetera vez lo que tratas de decir!- no me salía ninguna palabra, estaba prácticamente congelada-¡Habla de una vez!

-… lo perdí…-

-No comprendo- se pasó ambas manos por su cabellera blanca ahora despeinada- Acabo de conocer a mi hijo después de más de 14 años y ahora me dices ¿Qué lo perdiste? , entonces ¿Qué acabo de ver? , ¿Un espejismo o qué?-estaba levantando la voz más de lo normal.

-No-negué inmediatamente - no es mi culpa que no regresaras en 14 años –susurre-Ni siquiera te importo como estaba después de lo que paso, solo te fuiste y no te volví a ver – limpie las lágrimas que quedaban sobre mi rostro-

-¿Cómo quieres que hubiera querido regresar después de lo que me dijiste?-tomo aire y recito de memoria

_-M**aldigo la hora en que acepte estar contigo, maldigo el día en el que te conocí y créeme que me arrepiento de todo lo que viví contigo.**_

No puede ser posible.

Aun después de tantos años, aún recuerda todo lo que le dije.

-¿Cómo crees que hubiera sido capaz de verte a los ojos nuevamente al saber que te he hecho tanto daño?- no respondí-¿Cómo iba a regresar a ti cuando ni siquiera fuiste capaz de escucharme?

-¿Y cómo iba a ser capaz de escucharte? – Por fin conseguí que salieran palabras de mi boca- No tienes ni la más remota idea de cómo me sentí en ese instante.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

**Nunca me había sentido tan patética en toda mi vida.**

**Pero él lo vale .**

**Definitivamente él lo vale.**

**Era nuestro aniversario de 5 meses… bastante tiempo ¿verdad? , sinceramente no creí que llegáramos a tanto, siempre pensé que terminaríamos a la primera pelea o cuando no soportara mi carácter de los mil demonios , pero extrañamente lo soporto y esa me hace amarlo cada vez mas .**

**Si lo sé, en estos momentos estoy prácticamente derramando azúcar y miel por la boca.**

**Temprano en la mañana le deje un mensaje en el móvil, le pedí que me esperara en el parque que está cerca de casa. Por fin le daría mi respuesta y ese sería mi regalo por nuestro aniversario.**

**_"Me iría con él a la sociedad de almas"_**

**No pude evitar que una sonrisa se formara en mi rostro, me imagine su expresión cuando se lo dijera.**

**-Shiro-kun , por favor –frene en seco .**

**Esa voz .**

**Estaba justo en la entrada del pequeño parque y ahí los vi, a ambos sentados en una banca . Por impulso o por inercia me escondí detrás de un árbol.**

**¿Qué estaba haciendo ella ahí?**

**-Regresemos Shiro-kun , te extraño demasiado,**

**-Hinamori yo…**

**-Dime que la dejaras, dime que ella no te importa en lo absoluto, di que regresaras conmigo a la sociedad de almas – tenia ambos puños comprimidos completamente –Tu no la amas , solo estas con ella para tratar de olvidarme ¿verdad Shiro-kun?**

**Esta fue la gota que derramo en vaso, me levante de mi escondite para reclamarle por todo lo que había dicho pero…**

**Mala idea, pésima idea.**

**Se besaron .**

**Lo que paso después no lo recuerdo bien , solo recuerdo que salí corriendo de allí escuchando como el gritaba mi nombre .**

**Fin del flash back**

* * *

**-**No tienes idea de cómo me sentí cuando los vi – el negó con la cabeza- me sentí a morir pensando que a la persona que le entregue mi cuerpo, mi corazón me había traicionado – me abrace a mí misma en busca de consuelo.

Ambos permanecimos en silencio por un par de minutos en los cueles me torturaba por dentro preguntando cuando el diría algo, este silencio era doloroso, significaba que lo que vi era correcto y ahora él no tendría nada más que decirme.

Sin decir palabra alguna o dignarme a verlo a la cara empecé a caminar lejos de el.

Al fin y al cabo ya había concluido la razón por la que vine hasta aquí…

Yuki ya estaba curado.

Logre decirle la verdad sobre su padre .

Ya termino todo lo que me unía a permanecer aquí .

-Ni creas que te vas a ir tan fácil Karin – gire y nuevamente él estaba a tan solo un par de pasos de distancia – Aun no hemos terminado de hablar .

-Por mi parte ya se terminó todo, ya te dije todo lo que querías saber y no tengo más remordimiento en la conciencia por estar ocultándote la verdad –

-Yo ya te escuche, ahora es tu turno de escucharme –

* * *

Prov. Yuki

-Mira Yuki-nii – dijo Miyako desenvainado una espada más grande que ella justo en frente de mi rostro- ¿no te parece bonita?

Hay Dios.

-Mi.. Miyako … guárdala por favor ¿sí?- dije apartando la punta filuda de mi vista- no puedo creer que te regalen armas para tu cumpleaños , apenas eres una niña – ella hizo un mojin con los labios.

-No soy una niña- dijo inflando los mofletes-

-Si , ya lo sé – dije atrayéndola hacia mí- pero para mí y supongo que para tu papa también siempre serás una niña ¿entendido?

Definitivamente ella seguiría siendo para mí, mi niña , a la cual siempre tratare de proteger

Anquen viéndolo bien ella me va a tener que proteger a mi , digo porque ¿Qué niña puede manejar una espada sin rebanarse los dedos?

Exacto, solo ella.

-Entendido- respondió ella y se libró de mi abrazo

Caminamos por toda a extensión de su casa, que más bien a mi parecer parecía mansión. Había varios espacios destinados para entrenar, una habitación ocupada únicamente por diversas armas.

No sé por qué no me sorprende.

Llegamos al jardín donde ella insistió quedarnos bajo la sombra de un gran árbol.

-Sabes que te quiero como mi hermano ¿verdad?- pregunto ella, yo solo asentí –

-Y yo también te quiero como mi hermana menor, aunque problemática a veces – ella solo me regalo una sonrisa.

Empecé a divagar pensando en cómo hubiese sido tener un hermano, es decir , alguien con quien podría jugar soccer.

Claro a parte de mama.

Alguien a quien contarle mis "asuntos" , además de alguien con quien pelear.

-¿Por qué te quedaste en silencio?-pregunto ella

-No es nada – pero como era de esperarse ella no me creyó- Solo pensaba en como hubiese sido tener un hermano- su mirada se apagó-No me malentiendas, te tengo a ti que eres mi hermana , pero me refiero a un hermano , hombre , a quien podría enseñar a jugar soccer o alguien con quien pelear.

De repente una extraña sensación se produjo en mi pecho.

Algo faltaba, no sé qué es, pero definitivamente algo faltaba.

Continuara...

* * *

_**Hola... **_

_**Si lo se , es un capitulo corto , pero necesitaba hacer como una pequeña introduccion para lo que sigue . Espero no haberlos decepcionado u.u **_

_**Aprovechando quiero dar miles de gracias a esas personitas que han estado leyendo las locuras que escribo , cada comentario me suben el animo y aunque me digan que no actualizo tan seguido como es recomendable , porque es verdad, creanme que hago todo lo posible por actualizar.**_

_**Gracias por su apoyo **_

_**Pincesa de las tinieblas **_


	13. Chapter 12

Me sentí la persona más confundida , perdida , engañada cuando comprendí todo lo que había sucedido , quizá me decepcione porque aunque me duela aceptarlo aun en alguna parte de mi corazón tenía la leve esperanza de que todo lo que había pasado hubiese sido una mentira , pero la triste realidad fue una muy diferente.

**Flash Back **

**-Ya te escuche, ahora es tu turno de escucharme – dijo él y me miró fijamente, podía ver como su pecho subía y bajaba como si acabara de haber hecho ejercicio físico. **

**Aunque…**

**No, elimina esos pensamientos, no es momento de pensar en eso – agite mi cabeza para eliminar aquellos extraños pensamientos que se me estaban presentando. Solo a mí se me ocurre estar pensando en eso en una situación como esta.**

**-Dilo rápido , no quiero seguir aquí – respondí rápidamente cruzándome de brazos. **

**El asintió pero cuando la primera palabra iba a salir de su boca se quedó congelado , su mirada se volvió perdida , como si acababa de recordar algo y por su rostro puedo asegurar que ese recuerdo no fue agradable .**

**-Yo… - se acercó más y de repente – no puedo- **

**Ese no puedo, esas dos simples palabras sonaron como una tormenta en mis adentros.**

**¿Por qué no podía?**

**No podría si fuera verdad, eso es más que claro.**

**Entonces lo comprendí , después de 14 años por fin logre comprenderlo.**

**-Todo fue verdad ¿no es así?- no recibí respuesta de su parte.**

**-¡Lo sabía!-grite de inmediato-Tú estabas de acuerdo con todo eso – respondí un poco más calmada.**

**-No Karin , no es como tú estás pensando – aporto el , su mirada parecía desesperada , desesperada por decir algo , sin embargo no podía o quien sabe , quizá no quería. **

**-¿Y dime que es lo que quieres que piense?-me alejo más de él tratando de que mi respiración se regularice – La persona que más amaba en mi vida me traiciono y ahora ni siquiera me da una explicación , entonces dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres que piense?**

**Deben estar pensando que soy una completa idiota por haber tenido una leve esperanza de que todo hubiese sido una mentira. **

**Que ingenua soy. **

**-Karin por favor- se acercó y me tomo por los hombros- Sé que en estos momentos parezco el más grande idiota por todo esto pero yo… - su mirada quedo fija en la mía, la quiso mantener por unos segundos más pero después la aparto - nunca mentí cuando te decía un "te amo" o un "te quiero" , así que por favor ahora necesito que me comprendas- **

**-¡Pero qué es lo que quieres que comprenda!- me aleje de el- que en verdad me engañaste o ¿Qué? Por qué es lo único que comprendo hasta ahora. Sabes que, ya no quiero saber nada, si me engañaste o no eso no cambia las cosas, yo hice mi vida junto a mi hijo y no te necesite…**

**Que mentirosa soy.**

**-… así que puedo seguir – lo mire por última vez - esta conversación termina aquí.**

**Fin del Fash Back**

Un mes después….

-Mama…- una voz me llamaba desde lo lejos.

-Mama – se intensifico.

-Por un demonio… ¡Mama despierta!-mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y me senté en la cama. Lo primero que vi fue a Yuki en frente de mí aun con su pijama y cabello revuelto.

-Por Dios Yuki – dije mientras restregaba mi rostro con ambas manos -¿Qué hora es?- dije ahogando un bostezo.

-Son las 10 :30 de la mañana – se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta cruzando los brazos.

Bueno solo son las 10:30 ….

Esperen un momento…. ¡10:30!

Oh no.

-¡Demonios es tarde! – Grite saltando de la cama y corriendo hasta el baño-¡Porque no me despertaste antes! – grite mientras entraba en la ducha.

-Eso trate , pero tienes el sueño más pesado que el mío – respondió el .Segundos después se escuchó la puerta cerrarse, de seguro ya salió de mi habitación.

Genial, tengo que estar en el hospital a las 11 . Me duche lo más rápido que pude y salí con una toalla enrollada en mi cuerpo, trate de vestirme con agilidad tratando de no colocarme el uniforme al revés – por buena suerte no lo hice- me amarre mi aun húmeda cabellera en una coleta alta , tome mi bolso y baje a toda velocidad por las gradas.

-Un día te vas a caer por bajar así- dijo Yuki esperándome en la puerta , me acerque a él y me entrego me entrego una bolsa de almuerzo.

-¿Y eso?- pregunte mientras la tomaba en mis manos.

-Ya es tarde, así que supongo que te iras sin desayunar por eso te prepare el almuerzo para que al menos no te caigas desmayada en el trabajo – dijo el mientras me regalaba una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

Sonreí y lo abrace- gracias cariño- le conteste y salí de la casa a toda velocidad a buscar el auto.

-No te olvides que tengo partido de futbol hoy en la tarde-

-Por supuesto que no – encendí el auto- Estaré ahí como siempre- respondí y salí de casa.

Otra noche más…

Cuanto más voy a seguir así , no duermo bien por verlo a él en mis sueños . ¿Por qué demonios también me tiene que perseguir en sueños?

Leí un artículo en internet sobre este tema y puede ser que este aun con cargo de conciencia pero ¿De qué?

-Le conté sobre la existencia de Yuki.

-Le di la oportunidad para comprender lo que paso hace años- si no lo aprovechamos , eso ya no se puede arreglar.

-Incluso le conté sobre mi perdida.

No comprendo que es lo que me falto decirle y eso es lo que me está matando en las noches , no logro dormir porque al primer segundo en cerrar los ojos su imagen está ahí , esa fría imagen en la que me mira con reproche.

¿Qué más faltaba?

Quiso considere hablar con el psicólogo del hospital , necesito la opinión profesional de alguien que me ayude a entender el porqué de estos pensamientos . Pero para que me entienda tendría que contarle todo…

¿Estoy preparada para hablar con alguien más sobre esto?

Me consto 14 años para confesarle a Yuki todo- o bueno casi todo –y armarme nuevamente de valor para contarle a un completo desconocido no es una idea que me enloquezca, pero si de algo estoy segura es que esto tiene que parar.

Al instante de haber regresado de la sociedad de almas quise hablar con Yuki sobre su padre, quise saber qué es lo que pensaba, si deseaba saber más de él o si deseaba pasar tiempo con él.

Cosa que yo no puedo evitar.

El aun tenia preguntas que debía responder y no sabía si yo sería la persona adecuada para responderlas, supongo que es por eso de "entre hombres se entienden" o algo así pero el no reacciono de la manera que esperaba .

**Flash Back**

**Estábamos en la cochera , tenía que estacionar el coche . El bajo del auto y cerró la puerta , apague el motor del auto y lo seguí. Lo detuve justo cuando estaba a punto de subir al segundo piso. **

**-Hijo- el volteo – necesitamos hablar –**

**-Lo sé- respondió el – vamos a mi habitación, lo único que quiero es estar en mi cama , ahí escuchare todo lo que me tengas que decir ¿de acuerdo?- asentí y el subió inmediatamente.**

**Ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar.**

**¿Qué le iba a decir?**

**Lo único que sabía era que necesitaba hablar con él.**

**Decidí hacer lo que hacía con el cuándo era un niño , fui directo a la cocina y tome de la alacena un paquete de galletas de chocolate con relleno de coco – es una mescla algo extraña , pero eran sus galletas preferidas- iba a colocar unas cuantas en una fuente , pero para lo que viene es mejor llevar la caja completa.**

**No pensé más y me encamine a su habitación, al llegar vi la puerta entre abierta así que entre sin tocar.**

**Lo vi parada al lado de la ventana con la ropa que usa para dormir que consta de un pantalón de chándal y un polo de algodón sin mangas, además de ir descalzo. **

**-¿Galletas mama? – se acercó a mí y lomo la caja entre sus manos- ¿en serio?-Abrió un extremo de la caja y tomo una.**

**-Dime lo que quieras pero para lo que hablaremos hoy necesitaremos más que una caja de galletas de chocolate y coco- **

**El asintió y camino hasta su cama, se sentó y yo lleve la silla que estaba al frente de su escritorio para sentarme en frente de el.**

**Bueno di algo…**

**-Bueno yo…, es decir nosotros- genial, ¿Qué digo ahora?- Lo que quiero decir es…**

**-¿Es más difícil de lo que pensabas, no es así?-pregunto el limpiándose los restos de galletas que tenía en los dedos.**

**-¿Tanto se nota?-**

**-Demasiado – dijo el sentándose más cerca mío- Pero ya se lo que quieres que te diga –**

**-¿Y, que es?- la verdad ni yo misma sabía que iba a decir. **

**-Quieres saber todo lo que paso por mi cabeza cuando conocí al capitán Hitsugaya , ¿no es así?**

**-No , pero creo que iniciaremos con eso , así que adelante –tome unas galletas de la caja y espere a que dijera algo.**

**-Bueno, la verdad es que cuando lo vi no sentí nada - ¿Qué?**

**-No te comprendo hijo, como que no sentiste nada – el tomo otra galleta y la partió en dos.**

**¿Cómo es posible que no haya sentido nada?**

**-Es la verdad, no sentí el deseo de encararlo y decirle que lo despreciaba por haberte echo lo que te izo ni nada parecido, aunque se lo merecía , ni mucho menos me sentí feliz por verlo , nada de esa sensación de ir y abrazarlo y preguntarle porque me dejo-**

**-Cariño yo…**

**-No tienes que decir nada mama, él no me produjo esa sensación de conexión que pensé que sentiría al verlo. Más bien me pareció una persona fría y un poco arrogante a mi parecer.-**

**-Créeme no eres el único que piensa que él es así- le di la razón- pero cuando lo conoces te das cuenta de que en verdad no tan frio como aparenta –de eso si lo sabré yo.**

**-Bueno eso lo dirás tu porque pasaste tiempo con él y en un tiempo fue tu pareja , pero en mi caso…- bajo su mirada – yo no lo conocí y no creo que llegue a conocerlo , es decir el no formo parte de mi vida así que no sé cómo es.**

**Permanecimos en silencio durante unos segundos hasta que él lo rompió.**

**-Sabes mama, cuando era niño y fantaseaba con conocer a mi papa me imaginaba que al primer instante en que nos viéramos el correría a abrazarme y a disculparse por no haber estado conmigo todo este tiempo, que me preguntaría cuales con mis cosas preferidas y haríamos las cosas normales que hace un padre con su hijo, pero ahora… la verdad ahora prefiero dejar las cosas como están.**

**-¿A qué te refieres?- lo mire impresionada, lo que él decía es que estaba de acuerdo con haber crecido sin su padre.**

**-Como vi él tiene un puesto importante en ese lugar, es capitán ¿no es así?- asentí- lo ves , con ese rango de tan grande altura de ninguna forma hubiera podido pasar tiempo con nosotros. De todas formas tanto tú y yo nos hubiésemos sentido mal porque él no podría pasar tanto tiempo con nosotros. Así que es mejor dejar las cosas como están- se levantó y me brazo. Sentí la misma sensación cuando lo cargaba entre mis brazos cuando tenía apenas 4 años , esa calidez que emanaba y su olor característico eran todo lo que necesitaba para tranquilizarme.**

**-Él está en la sociedad de almas y tú conmigo, es lo único que necesito-**

Continuara...

* * *

_**Hola... **_

**_Mil disculpas por haberme demorado tanto en actualizar , ultimamente tengo muchas cosas en las cuales pensar y no tenia cabeza para escribir._**

**_Espero no haberlas decepcionado con este capitulo y digo "haberlas" porque no se si algun chico leera este historia n.n _**

**_Agradesco sus comentarios los cuales me hacen querer seguir escribiendo y aun mas a esas personitas especiales que me siguen desde el primer capitulo._**

_**Pincesa de las tinieblas **_


	14. Chapter 13

Narración normal

Tanto madre como hijo estaban segados. Ambos con ideas distintas sobre que era Toshiro para ellos.

Para el, era el capitán de la décima división Toshiro Hitsugaya , el hombre que había sido parte en su engendrarían y la persona que más daño le había causado a su madre.

Para ella, era el hombre al cual le entrego su corazón. Además de ser la persona que le entrego el mejor regalo que le hubiesen podido dar, a su hijo. Y al mismo tiempo la persona que más daño le causo.

Ambos con ideas parecidas y diferentes a la vez.

Pero la verdad era otra totalmente diferente, no era intención de el provocarles tanto daño.

No, por supuesto que esa nunca había sido su intención.

Pero no tenía alternativa .

Pero esa es otra historia que se contara en el momento indicado, por ahora es mejor que permanezca en secreto, como el mismo desea.

Volviendo a la historia…

La mañana había transcurrido sin contratiempos, ella en su trabajo en el hospital con pacientes entrando y saliendo del hospital. Con todo el papeleo y constantes ajetreos que nunca faltan en trabajos como el suyo. Para su primogénito su día había transcurrido en casa y en una cafetería con sus amigos, como cualquier sábado normal.

Hasta que la hora de su partido estaba acercándose, se despidió de sus amigos y partió a su casa , aún tenía que darse una ducha y alistar sus cosas para irse a su partido. Quería llegar algo temprano , así podría practicar un poco .

Pero algo extraño estaba sucediendo, esa extraña sensación de inquietud y ¿temor? Se presentó en el a unas cuantas calles de su casa . No había sentido aquello desde hace varios años. Su madre le dijo que era por la presencia de unos espíritus malignos que no habían encontrado la paz y que estaban condenados a seguir atados al mundo mortal atormentado a otros entes.

No se izó esperar aquel espíritu deforme con la máscara de huesos en el rostro, media aproximadamente dos metros se estaba aproximando a el a paso relajado.

-Vaya niño – dijo el hollow , como le había dicho su madre que se llamaban- tienes una energía espiritual verdaderamente tentadora-

El solo se quedó enfrente de el , no pretendía correr , por supuesto que no . Solo le dedico una sutil sonrisa y respondió a su comentario.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia – le dio una mirada socarrona- no tengo el interés de perder el tiempo contigo – se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar a paso lento .

-Maldito mocoso insolente- dijo aquel monstruo antes de embestirlo por la espalda provocando que volara por los aires. En momentos como esos agradecía que su madre hubiera sido estricta en lo que respecta a la defensa personal, de no ser así en estos momentos ya estaría temblando de miedo ante la presencia de aquel hollow.

Para su suerte reacciono a tiempo y logro mantener el equilibrio al momento de tocar el suelo. Lo vio una vez más y corrió a atacarlo.

Después de su estancia en la sociedad de almas su madre le dijo que para combatir con los hollows, los shinigamis- como se les llamaba a quienes se encargaban de liquidarlos- usaban espadas que los ayudaban a purificar su espíritu , pero como el no contaba con una lo único que le quedaba era liquidarlos a su manera.

En pocos minutos aquel monstruo se estaba disipando ante sus ojos .

Lo había derrotado.

Sonrió ante su victoria y continuo con su camino a su casa pero de repente…

-Auch…-

Al seguir su camino choco con algo o más bien con alguien que había provocado que cayera al suelo. Levanto la vista y vio a una señora… perdón, señorita con un cuerpo envidiable, especialmente en la parte superior , con lo que él había rebotado .

Ugh

-Por Dios niño ¿Por qué….- no termino de hablar . Se le quedo mirando con los ojos tan abiertos que parecían dos platos pegados en su rostro.

Ok , no es que estuviera presentable pues acababa de pelear con un hollow , aunque tampoco estaba echo un desastre ¿o sí?

-Yuki…- susurro ella y de un momento a otro ya lo tenía entre sus brazos apretándolo contra sus pechos .

-No.. no pue..Puedo respirar- dijo el mientras aquella extraña mujer que al parecer lo conocía lo soltaba de aquel abrazo. En ese momento inhalo un gran bocado de aire y la vio mejor , tenía el cabello color naranja oscuro y vestía con la ropa típica de un shinigami.

-Lo siento- se disculpó ella- Es solo que…- nuevamente lo abrazo- me alegro mucho de verte –

Lo libero y lo vio de arriba a abajo.

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo, que no me sorprende que ya estés idéntico a tu padre –

Como si eso no se lo hubiera dicho ya antes.

Y ahora la pregunta que se le formulo, es ¿ de dónde conocía el a esta mujer?

-Ok…- ¿Qué más podía decir? , su mente estaba en blanco.

Ella vio como parecía confundido y se recrimino internamente por empezar a hablar como cacatúa antes de presentarse ante el hijo de su capitán.

-Me disculpo por haber empezado así , es solo que me emocione demasiado. Me recuerdas tanto a mi capitán- le despeino el cabello , el solo logró responder con un leve gruñido casi inaudible- Soy Matsumoto Ranguiku , teniente de la décima división –

Ahora lo capto todo , como no iba a reconocerlo si era el vivo retrato de su padre . Además siendo ella su teniente por supuesto que debe de estar al tanto de lo que paso en estos últimos meses.

-Un placer- le tendió la mano y ella contenta respondió el saludo- Soy Yuki Kurosaki.

Ella sonrió y contesto

-Por supuesto que se quién eres. Te conocí cuando apenas tenías 5 años , no creo que te acuerdes de mi , aunque yo me acuerdo perfectamente de ti-

El la miro de manera extraña, pero bueno , que se podía esperar de la teniente de su padre

-Bueno… si me disculpa me tengo que ir, tengo un par de cosas que hacer y si no me doy prisa no podre llegar a tiempo – se despidió el y corrió en dirección a su casa.

Ella trato de hacer que se detuviese pero ya estaba algo lejos, en la vida la iba a escuchar.

"Oshh… y ahora como le digo que mi capitán lo está buscando"

Su misión principal era decirle que su capitán estaba en la ciudad y no se iba a mover hasta haber conversado con él , además de informarle su posición. Pero que hacia ella al momento de encontrarlo, atormentarlo de presuntas.

Su capitán se iba aponer furioso … claro , nada que ella no sepa manejar.

Yuki entro corriendo a su casa y lo primero que hizo fue ver el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared.

¡Las 2:45!

Solo faltaban quince minutos para que inicie el partido.

Maldijo internamente y subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo , se desvistió en segundos y tomo la ducha más rápida que pudo .Se vistió con su uniforme , tomo su mochila y salió de su casa en dirección a la cancha de futbol que quedaba a 10 minutos a pie.

Para su suerte – gracias a su buena condición física- logro llegar a tiempo y empezó con su calentamiento.

Habría llegado ates de no ser por la interrupción de ese hollow y de esa extraña mujer.

Pero bueno, al menos llego momentos antes de que comenzara el partido.

Prov Toshiro

-Capitán , ya lo encontré-

-Yo también- vi como salía una réplica a medida de mi de una pintoresca casa . Iba con una mochila atrás y empezó a correr apenas cerró la puerta .

-¿Ahora que pretende hacer?-pregunto ella mientras se recargaba en el tronco del árbol desde donde nos encontrábamos.

-Aun no lo sé , pero espero que se me curra algo pronto-

Había tenido un par de meses desde que ellos se fueron de la sociedad de almas para poder ordenar mis ideas y comprendí que necesito hablar con el .Aunque estoy 90% seguro de que el me odia o le parezco una persona relevante – al menos fue lo que me izo entender cuando lo conocí.

Pero aún tengo que conversar con el , después me apartare si el desea eso – aunque es lo más probable-

-¡Jo! Capitán , le deseo buena suerte ,recuerde que ese chico tiene tanto carácter suyo como el de Karin , así que ya se debe de imaginar que pasara en cuanto trate de hablar con el –

Por supuesto que me lo imagino –

Narración normal

Lo siguió hasta la cancha , por supuesto sin que él se diera cuenta y se paró en una de las ramas de un árbol. No deseaba estar en las tribunas junto con los mortales, aunque pasar más de mil años entre ellos nunca llegaría a acostumbrarse a su comportamiento, son personas realmente complicadas según él.

El partido comenzó y giro su vista a las tribunas buscando la figura de cierta pelinegra , la encontró en la segunda con la mirada fija en el partido , aún tenía su uniforme de enfermera así que se permitió posar su vista sobre ella por unos minutos más , su cabellos oscuros sujetos en una coleta mal echa que aun en ella se veía hermosa , el color del uniforme contrastaba con el tono de su piel permitiendo que los dos faroles negros de sus ojos resaltaran aún más .Cuando estuvieron en la sociedad de almas no tuvo la oportunidad de verla en cada detalle , pero ahora se lamentaba de ello , no podía apartar la vista de ella.

Por primera vez después de varios minutos logro apartar la mirada por el bullicio que hicieron las personas al ver que un equipo había anotado un gol .

Dio una sonrisa de medio lado al ver que era del equipo de Yuki.

Al parecer Karin lo había educado muy bien en lo que el futbol se refiere .Y como no , si aún recordaba como ambos se quedaban hasta altas horas de la noche practicando , ella aun siendo una humana lograba seguirle el ritmo lo cual siempre le pareció fascinante.

El partido finalizo y vio con orgullo que el equipo de el peliblanco había ganado, Karin fue la primera en ir a abrazarlo y a felicitarlo, mientras que el…

Ya era el momento, esperaba que las palabras le salieran de la boca en cuanto lo tuviera en frente.

No sabía cómo, pero ya estaba a un par de pasos de ellos, sentía sus manos sudando y un sudor frio correr por su rostro.

El rostro de alegría de Karin cambio totalmente al momento en que lo vio

-¿To.. Toshiro?- fue lo único que logro articula , el peliblanco se paró en frente de su madre y con una sonrisa dijo:

-Vaya , no esperaba volverlo a ver ,al menos no tan pronto-

Continuara...

* * *

**_Hola... _**

**_T_T Apuesto a que ya casi nadie lee mi fic , lo siento de verdad por demorarme tanto en actualizar , nunca pense que podria pasar tanto tiempo , no les doy escusas porque bueno ya sabran que tengo escuela , proyectos y para rematar me inscribi en un curso por la tarde por lo que llego muerta a mi casa._**

**_Pero bueno , por favor continuen leyendo._**

**_Por sierto , estaba pensando en subir mi historia en wattpad, les agrada la idea ?_**

**_Princesa de las tinieblas _**


	15. Adelanto

De acuerdo cruel destino , esto es demasiado incomodo .

Ninguno de los tres había pronunciado palabra desde hace un par de minutos . Yuki no se movía y mucho menos Karin que al parecer sudaba frio, mientras que en la mente del peliblanco estaba procesando las palabras que diría.

-Necesito hablar contigo –Dijo el mirando a Yuki. Fue lo primero que salió de sus labios, ni siquiera dijo un hola. Bueno, el nunca fue bueno con las palabras y justo ahora lo demostraba- En realidad , con ambos-miro de igual forma a la pelinegra.

El peliblanco menor lo miro de manera incrédula como si dijera "Vaya, mas de 14 años sin conocernos y es lo único que dice…"

Toshiro miro a Karin quien aun seguía quieta en su sitio.

-Mama- ella lo vio- Estoy algo cansado por el partido , así que ve tu a hablar con él y si cuando terminen el desea hablar conmigo me llamas al móvil y yo iré ¿de acuerdo?-ella asintió.

-De acuerdo , ahora ve y descansa – le dio un beso en la mejilla y el solo sonrió. Dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección a su casa- ¡Yuki , compre sandia .Esta en la nevera!- grito ella a todo pulmón provocando que los demás chicos que aún permanecían en la cancha se tuvieran que morder la lengua para evitar reír.

Vio como Yuki se sonrojaba levemente y contesto:

-¡Por Kami , mama ya no soy un niño!- grito el desde una cuadra de distancia- ¡Pero de todas formas gracias!- su sonrisa nuevamente apareció.

Toshiro sonrió ante este comportamiento.

¿Así se comportaban las madres con sus hijos?

¿Les gustaba avergonzarlos en público?

Debía tomar nota de eso , quizá algún día le sirva.

-¿Qué deseas?-le pregunto la pelinegra dejando su faceta de madre para tornar su rostro serio.

-Me parece haberlo dicho antes ¿no?- ella bajo la mirada levemente sonrojada. Dios, como extrañaba ver su rostro sonrojado.

-Si…- respondió bajo-¿De qué quieres hablar? Creo que fui lo bastante clara en la sociedad de almas ¿no?-

-No del todo, no me dijiste lo que en verdad deseo saber- metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y la miro fijamente.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?-pregunto nuevamente.

Y el solo dijo una sola palabra.

-Todo-

-¿Perdón?- ella lo miro incrédula

-Ya me oíste, lo quiero saber todo . Todo sobre el - Ella levanto la vista y vio un extraño brillo en sus ojos . Era la primera vez que veía ese extraño fenómeno en el pelinegro, movió su cabeza y solo dio una sonrisa.

-Yuki es… él es… -suspiro-simplemente él es chico fantástico. Él es mi vida completa-desvió su vista y empezó a caminar lentamente , por supuesto que la siguió - Sabes , algunas veces pienso que es mucho más maduro que yo, aunque suene extraño decirlo , en lugar de que yo lo cuide en varias oportunidades él fue quien me cuido a mí. Es muy maduro para su edad, tiene la mentalidad de una persona de 20 años, aunque en ocasiones se comporta como un niño pero solo pasa eso cuando hay una inyección de por medio- el soltó una pequeña risa . Vaya, quien lo diría un muchacho de 14 años con miedo a las inyecciones- No te burles , su miedo a las inyecciones es otra historia que si quieres te cuento más adelante-

-De acuerdo-ella asintió.

-Es muy inteligente , demasiado a decir verdad . Cuando era niño recibía las llamadas de sus maestros regañándome porque el casi siempre los corregía cuando tenían un error y eso a ellos no les gustaba mucho. La verdad no sé cómo tiene esas notas , raras vez lo veo sosteniendo un libro de la escuela , hasta llegue a pensar que hacia trampa en los exámenes . Gran error mío al comprobar lo contrario . Solo diré que él tiene una gran capacidad para recordar cada una de las palabras que escucha , es algo así como la memoria a largo plazo. Haber… que mas, mmm… su color favorito es el verde , adora las sandias y odia cuando lo obligo a acompañarme a la playa, aunque ha pasado toda su vida aquí aun no consigo que vaya a la arena sin reclamar, se enfada porque dice que hace demasiado calor . Le gustan las galletas de chocolate con relleno de coco. Es muy meticuloso con el orden y…- volteo a verlo y vio que estaba muy atengo a todas las palabras que decía.

-En estos momentos debo de parecerte el tipo de mama que habla una y mil maravillas de su hijo ¿verdad?-pregunto ella a lo que él solo atino a responder.

-Por supuesto que no – el la vio y continuo- Hablas así porque aprecias demasiado a tu hijo- él se paró en frente de ella- Debo de suponer que siempre es así ¿o solo cuando está en frente de mi?-

-¿Qué?- no entendía que era lo que preguntaba.

-Yuki, ¿él siempre es así de cortante o solo cuando estoy en frente de el?-

-El siempre a sido una persona seria, aunque se vuelve mucho más indiferente cuando tu estas presente- el solo suspiro.

-Con que eso era – miro hacia el cielo que ya se estaba empezando a oscurecer-Creo que no debería intentar acercarme a el. Tiene una vida echa solo contigo a su lado, ya casi es un hombre y no reo que me vaya a necesitar. Bueno, no al menos como cuando tení años ¿o me equivoco?-

-Tienes razón- afirmo-no te equivocas- ella se dé tuvo – Aun recuerdo la primera vez que me pregunto por ti , no sabía que decirle, ni siquiera sabía de donde había sacado esa pregunta.

-Ya me lo imagino, un niño de 5 años preguntando por su padre el cual no sabía ni de su existencia. Que interesante debió de ser –aseguro él.

-Por supuesto que no , desde el momento en que nació me prepare mentalmente para cuando él me hiciera esa pregunta , pero en ese momento mi mente se bloqueó. No tenía idea de que decirle , incluso llegue a pensar que era mejor decirle que su papa estaba muerto , así dejaría de hacer preguntas –el rostro del peliblanco palideció- Pero inmediatamente elimine esa idea porque sabía que algún día tendría que hacerte frente y no quería enredar más a mi hijo, así que le dije que estabas muy lejos y que no podías venir a visitarnos – el suspiro aliviado.

No se hubiera podido imaginar que su hijo lo creyera muerto y luego de un momento a otro el apareciera frente a él.

-Esa respuesta lo calmo por un tiempo, pero luego me pregunto dónde era que te encontrabas exactamente, que era lo que hacías , donde vivías .Incluso me dio temor darle tu nombre porque sabía que te iba a buscar en internet y al no encontrarte empezaría a indagar más y… -

-Prácticamente creció toda su vida ignorando incluso mi nombre-

-Así es, en realidad así era hasta que tuve que contarle todo un día antes de ir a la sociedad de almas porque era un hecho de que te encontraríamos allí y no creo que ver a una persona igual a él no le llame la atención.

-Es decir que si no se hubiera arruinado esa máquina tú ni siquiera le habrías dicho a Yuki mi nombre-

-Con esas palabras suena pésimo, pero si o quieres ver de esa forma si, esa era mi idea-El solo asintió, y empezó a caminar hacia el lado contrario.

-¡¿A dónde vas?!- grito ella.

El solo respondió

_Necesito hablar con mi hijo _

Continuara...

* * *

**_Hola... _**

_**En estos momentos estaran diciendo : **_

_**-De seguro se cayó de la cama y no recuerda que actualizo ayer**_

_**-El novio la dejo y no tiene otra cosa mas que hacer ( lo cual seria una total mentira porque ni novio tengo u.u )**_

_**-De seguro la luna se alineo con jupiter y actualizo ( Este comentario me iso el dia de ayer Uzumaki Manaka-chan) **_

_**Pues se equivocan , no paso ninguna de las tres cosas.**_

_**Actualice porque este adelanto salio unas pocas horas despues de haber actualizado el capitulo de ayer asi que decidi subirlo porque tambien habia unas cosas que queria decirles :**_

_**1.- Decidi subir esta historia a wattpad :), pienso que sera algo interesante ver como sera compartir mi historia en esa pagina , asi que si desean darle su apoyo busquen la historia con el mismo titulo "Las cosas del destino" por sky_and_moon. Si desean mandarme un mensaje por wattpad lo respondere con gusto , pero les advierto que cuando empiezo a hablar no paro ,quedan advertidas .La portada la ise yo misma ;) casi lloro de la emocion con el resultado **_

_**2.- Otra de las razones por las que publique este adelanto es porque queria dejarlas con intriga , para que esperen con mas ansias el siguiente capitulo que subire el sabado si es que asi lo desean , haganmelo saber en comentarios si desean que suba el siguiente sabado . Se estaran preguntando porque tienen que esperar , pues es porque estoy en semana de examenes y necesito estudiar e.e , sino mi madre es capaz de acribillarme y mi casco se rompio cuando practicaba con mi bicicleta , asi que estoy desprotegida.**_

_**Sin mas que decirles me despido **_

**_Princesa de las tinieblas _**


	16. Chapter 14

¿Cómo se atrevía a llegar de improvisto?

¿Quién se creía para aparecer así?

_Es tu padre- _

No, no lo era , aunque … de sangre y genética si pero …

Por Kami, esto es confuso.

No quiso darle más vueltas al asunto , si necesitaban su presencia – lo que el esperaba que no fuera necesario- su mama lo llamaría y tendría que ir . Al llegar a casa fue directamente a su habitación y se quitó todo el uniforme, se colocó una toalla alrededor de su cintura y entro en la ducha , quien sabe y el agua le ayudara a despejar su mente. Dejo que el agua helada cubriera por completo toda su melena blanca y se resbalara por todo su cuerpo. Al momento de tocarse el cuello se dio cuenta de algo.

Aun traía con el la cadena con el anillo.

Sonrió al recordar cuando su mama se la había entregado

_-Es un anillo, recuerdas que siempre pedias algo que fuera de tu papa – el asintió- pues aquí lo tienes, este anillo era de el _

_-¿En serio?-pregunto mientras lo examinaba minuciosamente _

_-Así es , al menos si él no está aquí contigo puedes tener un pedazo de el_

Quién lo diría…

El quien antes deseaba saber todo lo que respectaba a su padre y ahora… bueno ahora todo era completamente diferente. Porque ahora él lo tenía en frente y no quería ni verlo, porque ahora él deseaba hablar con él en cambio el no deseaba cruzar ni una palabra con la persona que se hacía llamar su padre.

Que irónica es la vida ¿no?

Por supuesto que lo era, aunque su mama le dijo que así eran las cosas, específicamente, las cosas del destino . Nosotros no podemos controlarlas, estas son tan inesperadas que no sabes cuándo te beneficiaran o cuando terminaras en el fondo del abismo, juegan contigo y con tu cordura para ver cuando más podrás aguantar, se divierten cuando te ven caer y más aun cuando no te vuelves a levantar. Parecen niñas mimadas que no tiene control y hacen y deshacen todo a su voluntad.

Eso era verdaderamente complicado.

_El destino es una persona muy difícil de controlar, si tienes suerte este te puede ayudar pero si no y está en tu contra te puede pesar sus decisiones y arrastrarlas por toda tu vida._

¿Y si esta vez el destino lo deseaba ayudar?

Y si por primera vez en toda su corta vida este controlador de vidas deseaba todo lo contrario a lo que él deseaba.

Que haga las paces con su padre.

Podría ser cierto , total , le gusta jugar con las vidas de las personas y un juego mas no sería nada nuevo.

Aunque quien sabe…. El destino sabe jugar muy bien sus cartas.

Movió la cabeza para detener aquellos extraños pensamientos. Su mama era muy perceptiva con eso del destino y desde pequeño le había dicho que era un arma de doble filo , o bien podría ayudarlo o no , podría salvarlo o hundirlo.

Pero esta vez era un caso diferente.

Salió de la ducha y se colocó ropa más cómoda, unos simples pantalones anchos y una camiseta sin mangas, por el momento descalzo- al menos hasta que su mama llegara y le gritara por estar caminando sin zapatos por toda la casa-

Bajo hasta la cocina donde abrió la nevera y se encontró con toda la plenitud y redondez de una sandía, busco en la repisa el cuchillo , corto la mitad de la sandía ,tomo una cuchara honda y se fue nuevamente a su habitación.

Pero desde otro punto de vista….

El había bajado su reiatsu y se posiciono en la rama del árbol que daba justo a la habitación de Yuki. Vio como entraba a su habitación con una gran porción de sandía y se sentaba en su cama a comerla, recorrió un poco más con la vista todo el lugar , tenía un escritorio en la esquina con una pequeña pila de libros , al lado había un librero repleto de ellos . La cama estaba en una esquina cubierta por un cubrecama color verde, al lado una mesa de noche con una lámpara. En las paredes habían varios posters de equipos de futbol .

Con que asi era la habitación de un adolescente…

Vio como dejaba la sandía de lado y caminaba hasta una gaveta de donde saco un reproductor de música , se colocó unos audífonos y volvió a su cama a comer la sandía – bueno , al menos lo que quedaba de ella-

Su mente procesaba lo que debería de hacer ahora. Lo único que pensó al escuchar a Karin es que debía de aclarar las cosas con Yuki , quiera o no , aunque las cosas iban a resultar demasiado complicadas ya que…

-¿Qué es lo que haces ahí?-

No puede ser , su mente se concentró tanto en su siguiente movimiento que no se dio cuenta cuando el comenzó a caminar hacia la ventana y la abrió dejándolo al descubierto.

Al levantar la vista lo vio con la mirada confundida.

Se aclaró la voz y respondió – Necesito hablar contigo-dijo el sin más.

-¿Y planeas hacerlo desde la rama de un árbol?-pregunto el menor de los peliblancos.

-Era la única manera que se me ocurrió – respondió el.

-¿Dónde dejaste a mama? Los deje a ambos juntos antes de que me fuera- pregunto Yuki pero a los pocos segundos se escuchó unas llaves y la puerta de la entrada abierta – olvídalo- dijo el-¿Vas a quedarte ahí toda la noche o qué?- en menos de dos segundo el capitán de la décima división ingreso a la habitación de su hijo con un shunpo.

-No sé por qué no me sorprende- dijo Yuki, se dio media vuelta y se sento en su cama –Ya que está aquí capitán , dígame que es lo necesita hablar conmigo – dijo el sin rodeos.

Bueno…. ¿ahora qué diría?

-Acabo de hablar con tu mama hace un momento y me conto varias cosas sobre ti – el menor de los peliblancos lo miro confundido- Como que te gusta el color verde, las sandias y las galletas de chocolate con relleno de coco además…-

-Vaya, vaya , mi madre tiene una lengua muy suelta , no pensé que te diría todo en un par de horas –

-Quisa sea verdad, pero me sirvió de mucho , me respondió cosas que quizá tu nuca me hubieses dicho –

-¿Y quién dice que no se las habría dicho? –

-Lo sé porque tengo la ligera impresión de que no me quieres cerca, lo puedo ver en tus ojos , además Karin ya me lo confirmo-

-Lo repito, mi madre tiene una lengua muy suelta , pero que se le va a hacer, no me gusta mentirle y mucho menos a ella-

-Eso es bueno, a Kurosaki tampoco le gustaba decir mentiras-

-¿Kurosaki?-

-Tu madre, a ella nunca le gustaron las mentiras, además era pésima para decirlas siempre terminaba en descubrírselas –

-Con que era así …- entonces se le ocurrió una idea .

-Capitán – Tochiro levanto la vista , no le gustaba para nada que el lo llamara así pero no podía quejarce – quizá deberí….

-Yuki , hijo ya es tarde porq…- la pelinegra se quedó estática en la puerta.

-No puede ser, ya estoy viendo doble – murmuro por lo bajo y salió de la habitación de su hijo.

-¿Ok? Quizá mama ya está demasiado cansada para pensar que está viendo doble- dirigió nuevamente su mirada en el peliblanco que tenía al frente - Bien entonces para terminar con esto lo mas rápido posible hágame las preguntas que desee , le responderé con toda la verdad , se lo prometo, pero después usted tendrá que responder a todas las preguntas que yo también le haga ¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo- respondió el – vamos a empezar por preguntas básicas – el asintió

-¿Materia favorita?

-Literatura- respondió sin vacilar – aunque tengo altas calificaciones en todas , literatura es el único curso que no me hacer dormir-

Que curioso , a el le gustaba leer un buen libro en sus tiempos libres , lo cual rara vez pasaba

-¿Estación preferida?-

-Invierno – al igual que el – odio el calor, aunque de vez en cuando mama me obliga a acompañarla a la playa. Son épocas de verdadera tortura para mi-

-¿Dulce o amargo?-

-Dulce , en especial si se trata de galletas –

En eso si se parecía a su madre , el prefería un café amargo cuando Karin prefería un buen chocolate caliente.

-¿Por qué le tienes miedo a las agujas?

-Es es porq…- lo miro sorprendido- ¿Cómo sabe que le tengo miedo a las agujas?

-Karin-

-Ya me lo suponía – una gota al estilo anime cay por su cabeza- Fue por la culpa de mama, quiso tratar de introducirme vitaminas junto con suero fisiológico cuando tenía 9 o tal vez 10 , como todo niño estaba inquieto pero al momento de sentir la aguja en mi brazo entre en pánico y me levante de la camilla donde mama me coloco , mi brazo empezó a sangrar porque moví la aguja, mama entro en pánico y al momento de querer detenerme para que me dejara de mover calculo mal y sus manos fueron directo mi brazo donde estaba la aguja y se partió en dos . Tuvieron que hacer un corte para sacar la aguja y suturarme con 3 puntos. Fue un día horrible, por eso me mantengo alejado de mama cuando veo que tiene una aguja en la mano.

-Con que fue por eso-el asintió

-Ya respondí una buena cantidad de preguntas , ahora me toca peguntarle a usted- el peliblanco asintió-

_-¿Por qué le hizo eso a mama?_

Continuara...

* * *

**_Lo siento , dije que iba a actualizar ayer pero estaba tan cansada que apenas llegue a casa me quede dormida, espero que me disculpen _**

**_Que les parecio el capitulo?_**

**_Cual creen que sera la respuesta de Toshiro?_**

**_Personalmente en este capitulo me parecio alguien muy curioso jejej _**

**_Pero bueno, fue escrito de todo corazon para ustedes ;), ademas se lo merecen por apoyarme tanto en esta historia la cual pense que nadie leeria , me emocione con los comentarios porque los lei en la escuela , mi profesor se dio cuenta ya que estaba sonriendo como maniatica , como alguien a punto de cometer un crimen o algo asi._**

**_Ahora lo que les queria preguntar es desde donde me leen, presentence conmigo que su loca escritora las quiere conocer (digo "las" porque no creo que algun chico lea esta historia , aunque quien sabe ... me encantaria saber si algun chico leeria algo como lo que yo escribo)_**

**_Inicio presentandome yo *-* :_**

**_Hola mi nombre es Andrea , tengo 15 años en una semana cumplo 16 ;), soy de Peru, mi color favorito es el amarillo *-* y adoro las canciones de Alex Turner , especialmente piledriver waltz. _**

**_O algo parecido, bueno solo las que deseen e.e_ **

**_Princesa de las tinieblas _**


	17. Chapter 15

_-¿Por qué le hizo eso a mama?, es decir, ¿Por qué se separó de ella?- bajo la mirada- No soy idiota, por supuesto que no , ni un pelo de idiota tengo y la misma mirada que le da a mi madre – lo vio con mirada acusadora- es igual a la de mi tío Ichigo cuando ve a su esposa- Toshiro tuvo que voltear su rostro para que su hijo no viera el leve color del rosado pálido en sus mejillas._

_Ahora volviendo al tema principal…_

_Ni siquiera pudo responderle eso a Karin , como se lo iba a explicar a su hijo._

_-He visto desde que era niño como mama lloraba por usted. En esos momentos no tiene idea de cuando desee tenerlo en frente mío y gritarle porque hacia llorar a mi madre, ¿Por qué solo ella tenía que llorar? – El peliblanco menor aparto la vista- Siempre decía que era algo pasajero , pero siempre lo recordaba y le dolía , demasiado-_

_Él ya se imaginaba ello, el sufrió igual que ella al apartarse de la primera mujer que habría logrado calar dentro de su frio corazón. Aun con el pasar de los días no lograba comprender como una simple humana hubiese logrado lo que ella logro, aguantar el genio de los mil demonios que el se manejaba , se sorprendió al ver como se derrumbaba al sentir su ausencia , al pensar que mientras él estaba lejos alguien la esté consolando y se torturaba cada noche imaginando su delicado cuerpo en brazos de otro._

_-Nunca quise separarme de Karin- Yuki lo miro confundido , y como no , si toda su vida creció creyendo que su padre no lo quería y que los había abandonado- Sabes algo , tu madre fue la primera mujer que logro hacerme abrir los ojos, me mostro lo relajante que puede ser olvidarse un día completo de tus obligaciones y solo centrarte en no dejar que el balón caiga en tu arco- sonrió al recordar los días completos que pasaban pateando el balón -me mostro que con solo una simple sonrisa podías alegrar no solo a ti mismo , sino a todas las personas que te rodean , me enseño a ser sobreprotector y créeme que aprendí a celarla de cualquier humano que se le acercaba- y como no iba a celarla si para la vista de cualquier simple mortal era ella una diosa a la cual solo hacía falta mirar para desearla- Tu madre simplemente fue la mujer más importante de mi vida, me hizo ver que no solo servía para pelear y proteger el Sereite , servía para algo más , mucho más- suspiro al recordar las exactas palabras que ella le había dicho a sus 18 años. _

_"Sirves para mucho más que sostener una katana , me haces sonreír y eso significa mucho, bueno , al menos para mí"_

_-Si dices que mama era la persona más importante en tu vida ¿Por qué te separaste de ella? Siendo sincero contigo yo no podría-_

_-Yuki dime algo, Karin te hablo del destino ¿no es así?- el asintió._

_-Entonces sabrás que el destino es un arma de doble filo. Si desea puede hacerte vivir las mejores experiencias de tu vida , pero si no , es capaz de destruirte y dejarte sin ganas de levantarte- él lo vio confundido- En este caso el destino me jugo una mala pasada, cometí un error en el pasado que no pensé que afectara mi futuro , mejor dicho , el futuro que tenía planeado con Karin._

_-¿Fue algo tan grande?-_

_-Por supuesto que sí, me castigo de una manera lenta pero dolorosa, "el tiempo". Nosotros en la sociedad de almas podemos vivir por más de cien años y no envejecemos , al menos no tan rápido como en los humanos. Sin embargo ustedes envejecen muy rápido, además de que su vida disminuye gracias a las enfermedades , por no hablar de los accidentes a los cuales son muy propensos. Lo que para mi era solo un par de décadas, para ella era demasiado tiempo . Por eso le pedí que fuera conmigo a la sociedad de almas, para que al menos el riesgo de accidentes y enfermedades se redujera y permaneciera más tiempo a mi lado . Pero las cosas no salieron como tenía planeado, ese error que cometí en el pasado amenazó con hacer que el poco tiempo que tenía con ella se redujera mucho más, amenazo con provocarle accidente tras accidente hasta que su vida como mortal terminara-_

_Al levantar la vista vio el rostro del peliblanco menor , no mostraba ni la más mínima facción de sorpresa , miedo , furia o algo parecido , estaba neutral._

_-¿Puedo preguntar que fue ese gran error o…-_

_-Ese "error" pienso que primero se lo debería decir a tu madre ¿no crees? –_

_-Si, pero … no sé qué decir . ¿Por qué me dices todo esto y a ella no le dices nada?-_

_-Porque conozco a Karin y si le hubiese dicho esto antes lo más probable es que no haya querido que nos distanciemos, así que era mejor que ella pensara que yo era una basura al hacerle daño , así ya no me buscaría y estaría a salvo-_

_-Pero saliste perdiendo-_

_-Podría decirse que si, pero gane para ella una vida tranquila. O al menos 14 años de tranquilidad a tu lado-_

_-Con que fue por eso- ahora comprendía mucho mejor la situación de sus padres. Mal que bien, aquel hombre en frete suyo era su padre, si no pudo estar con él en sus primeros años de vida bien justificado lo tenía._

_Lo miro nuevamente y por primera vez desde que lo conoció le dio una pequeña sonrisa sincera. Se podría decir que ya sentía algo de admiración hacia el, no cualquiera deja a la persona más importante para uno y se aleja sin más._

_-Pero no contaba con algo-_

_-¿Con que?-_

_-Con que ella estuviera embarazada-_

* * *

De acuerdo, eso no se lo esperaba.

Por supuesto que no se lo esperaba.

Al parecer ella no estaba viendo doble.

Estaba totalmente equivocada.

Y como no estarlo, si alrededor de las 2 de la mañana el capitán de la décima división se escabullía entre los árboles que daban al frente de su casa.

Si , definitivamente era él. No podría equivocarse.

Ahora la pregunta era ¿Por qué estuvo en su casa? Y con su hijo.

Un minuto…

¡Yuki!

Salió de su habitación como alma que lleva el diablo hasta la recamara del peliblanco. Ella esperaba encontrar la habitación desordenada, como si hubiesen discutido y alguno de los dos hubiese perdido la paciencia.

Pero no.

Lo único que vio fue al peliblanco dormido plácidamente en su cama cubierto por su cobertor.

¿Cómo es posible que no se diera cuente de algo así?

El mismísimo capitán de la décima división estuvo hablando con su hijo prácticamente toda la noche y ella ni enterada. Aunque ya debía de sospechar algo así , claro , después de lo que le dijo en la tarde era lógico que deseara hablar con Yuki. Pero no pensó que de manera tan precipitada.

Se acercó a él, le dio un beso en la frente , lo abrigo bien y se dispuso a salir pero algo llamo su atención. Una nota en su escritorio.

"El que puede cambiar sus pensamientos, puede cambiar su destino"

Pensó que la había olvidado.

Pero no

* * *

-No podemos estar juntos, simplemente no podemos-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Eres humana – suspiro – con eso ya te digo todo-

-¿Y que con eso? Yo…- se sonrojo al momento de pronunciar estas palabras- Yo si quiero estar contigo-

¿Es que una persona podía ser tan frio como el en este momento?

-Tu no lo entiendes –

-Entonces explícamelo, me conoces muy bien para saber qué tan persistente puedo llegar a ser-

-Eres humana ¿no lo entiendes?- su voz se estaba elevando- Eres propensa a perder tu vida de mortal y yo… yo no creo poder soportarlo, por eso es mejor que no te agarre cariño-

Con que eso era…

_Que mentalidad más anticuada_\- pensó la pelinegra al momento de acercarse lo más que pudo y tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas.

\- El que puede cambiar sus pensamientos, puede cambiar su destino-

* * *

Una radiante sonrisa ilumino su rostro ante tal recuerdo.

Habían sido varios los momentos maravillosos que había pasado al lado del peliblanco, pero para su mala suerte los tuvo que arruinar. Los arruino en el preciso momento en el que decidió jugar con ella.

No quiso pensar más en eso

"Es cosa del pasado" – pensaba ella

Dejo la nota en su lugar y salió de la habitación de su hijo. Necesitaba dormir, hoy fue un dia de grandes confesiones (bueno, al menos para ella)

**_Lo que no sabes es que ellos también tuvieron unas horas de confesiones._**

* * *

Los días pasaron, y su rutina se regularizo como siempre. Ella trabajando en el hospital de la ciudad, el vigilándola desde los arboles viendo lo que hacía y tratando de relajarse cuando cualquier simple humano le dirigía la palabra , por otro lado el peliblanco menor de la casa a la escuela y de la escuela a la casa , aunque había días en los que se iba a practicar en la cancha que estaba cerca a su casa , pero este día precisamente fue diferente , pues el capitán de la décima división no siguió a su hijo como era de costumbre .

Ding, dong

Por la puerta de la cafetería se dejó ver a cierto peliblanco aun con su uniforme de la escuela.

-¡Hey , Yuki¡-

-Hola Rui- respondió el saludo de uno de los meseros del lugar -¿Cómo has estado?-

-Como siempre- dijo el, sirviendo a una pareja su pedido-¡Ah! Por poco me olvido – se regañó –Le comente a mi jefa si te daba el trabajo y me dijo que tenías una buena posibilidad , pero necesita hacerte una entrevista personal-

-Está bien, ¿Dónde la encuentro?

-Está en su oficina , al lado de la cocina – señalo Rui- Te va a agradar , ella es un ángel caído del cielo, no nos regaña mucho , aunque si le gusta la eficiencia-

-Entendido- dijo él y camino hasta la oficina de su casi jefa.

Toc , Toc

-Adelante- se escuchó desde adentro de la oficina.

-Buenas tardes- saludo cortésmente – Mi nombre es …

-Yuki Kurosaki ¿no es así?- se sorprendió.

-Sí , así es-

-Lo suponía, no ves a mucha gente con el cabello blanco-

Él se sonrojo.

-Bueno… debo de suponer que Rui le informo por qué estoy aquí ¿verdad?

-Así es, será un placer que trabajes con nosotros Yuki-Kun- aquella peculiar mujer de cabellos castaños y piel cremosa se acercó a él y le tenido la mano.

-Mucho gusto, soy Hinamori Momo y desde ahora seré tu jefa-

Continuara...

* * *

Hola ...

Princesa de las tinieblas reportandose con un nuevo capitulo :3

Que les parecio la aclaracion de Toshiro?, Les fue convincente o no?

Aqui entre nos , siendo sinceras , ustedes lo abrian perdonado?

Y lo mas importante , se esperaban ver a Hinamori como jefa de Yuki? , siendo sincera me da miedo lo que pueda llegar a hacerle a nuestro pequeño peliblanco u.u

Pero bueno , dejare que la trama avance ;)

Muchas gracias por sus reviews , me dan animo y me dio mucha alegris que algunas chicas se hayan presentado conmigo .

Un placer Laguna Sue y Uzumaki Manaka-chan ,me da gusto que lean mi historia , un poco rara xD , pero escrita con mucho cariño ;)

**_Princesa de las tinieblas _**


	18. Chapter 16

**_Lean la nota final por favor_**

* * *

¿Dónde se ha metido?

Tomo el celular entre sus manos y reviso los mensajes, llamadas , correo de voz , pero el resultado fue el mismo.

Nada.

Se estaba empezando a preocupar, había llegado a casa a más temprano de lo normal ( 6 de la tarde) con el propósito de pasar más tiempo con su hijo , no sé , quizá verían una película como cuando él era niño y aun lloraba con ella cuando veían Titanic , pero no , al llegar lo primero que hizo fue ir hasta su habitación y no lo encontró . Tampoco encontró el uniforme de su escuela colgado en el armario, ni su mochila sobre el escritorio, esto la desconcertó. Yuki viene a casa después de la escuela y si va a algún lugar se lo comunica inmediatamente, pero esta vez no ocurrió eso.

Quizá fue a jugar futbol con sus amigos , fue lo que quiso pensar ella , pero vio su balón en su habitación . _No había salido a jugar_ , aquella manía de morderse las uñas cuando se ponía nerviosa se hizo notar después de varios años . Esto estaba a punto de rebasar los limites, sus límites .

Decidió esperar un poco más, quizá estaba siendo paranoica y solo se había ido a la casa de alguno de sus amigos para hacer algún trabajo o algo y no le había dado tiempo de avisarle que llegaría tarde, si eso debía de ser.

_Pero que equivocada estaba _

* * *

-Exelente trabajo Yuki-kun –

Eran alrededor de las 8 de la noche, toda la tarde se la había pasado trabajando en el café y si preguntan la razón por la cual decidió empezar a trabajar ahí digamos que más que deseo fue un impulso, además nunca está de más tener dinero extra.

Dirigió su vista a su reloj de mano.

8:00 pm

Wou … en verdad no había sentido que tan rápido habían pasado las horas.

-Me alegra que por fin hayamos contratado a alguien para cubrir el puesto de Ayuma , el pobre se cayó por las escaleras y termino con el brazo fracturado – dijo aquella mujer con el cabello castaño con un aire de pena.

El solo atino a asentir pues no sabía que decir , el no conoció a ese chico , a Ayuma , pero bueno no es que se alegre de su desgracia , _por supuesto que no_ , pero gracias a su brazo fracturado consiguió el empleo.

-Ya es demasiado tarde y no creo que a tus padres les guste que estés fuera por tanto tiempo-

-Mama llega alrededor de las 9 de la noche a casa, así que no hay ningún problema- por supuesto que no había problema , a menos que le hubieran dado permiso para salir temprano del hospital , ahí si estaría metido en grandes problemas . Sin darse cuenta empezó a sudar frio, ver a su mama enfadada no era algo agradable , para nada agradable .

-Ya veo , y ¿tu papa no se preguntara porque no estás en casa?- ella vio como el rostro de Yuki cambiaba – Lo.. lo siento , creo que no debí de preguntar – se disculpo

-No tiene por qué disculparse, no vivo con mi padre _, _además no tengo una relación "normal" con el –

-Ya veo , nuevamente me disculpo no tenía idea de….-

-Lo siento, pero creo que como usted dijo ya es algo tarde , así que será mejor que me vaya – no quiso seguir más con el tema de su padre , se dio media vuelta y camino hacia la salida sin esperar que su jefa le dijera algo más .

Al salir lo primero que sintió fue el aire frio azotar contra su rostro , sonrió al darse cuenta de la estación , el invierno , para ser más exactos los principios de invierno. Decidió ir caminado a su casa , no todas las noches tienes las oportunidad de disfrutar de tu estación favorita .

Mientras caminaba pensaba en cómo decirle a su mama que había conseguido empleo sin siquiera haberle pedido permiso , su rostro palideció al pensar en las posibles reacciones de ella.

No creo que mama se lo tome tan mal ¿verdad?

_Aunque conociéndola bien…. Por kami , la que me espera._

Iba tan concentrada pensado en las palabras exactas que le diría a su madre que no se dio cuenta de que alguien lo empezó a seguir.

De un momento a otro se comenzó a sentir mareado, lo que lo obligo a sostenerse de lo primero que encontró, en este caso una cerca que estaba en el jardín de una casa . Esto era algo inusual , quizá demasiado , no le habían dado estos mareos desde pequeño , más bien desde que aprendió el significado de este malestar , Los hollows o huecos , cada vez que uno estaba cerca de el siempre acababa mal y por mal me refiero a mareos terribles que hacen que se le nuble la visión y tenga dificultades para mantenerse de pie , según su madre solo hubo una vez en la que el logro soportar los malestares que provocaban aquellas presencias espirituales A la tierna edad de 5 años logro derrotar a un hollow , el solo .

Si, definitivamente era algo de lo que se enorgullecía.

Aunque aprendió a controlar muy bien estas dolencias, de testigo era la teniente de la décima división que vio como el derrotaba a un hollow a unas cuantas calles de su casa , sin embargo ahora esto estaba por sobre sus límites de soporte . Ese maldito dolor en la cabeza no dejaba libre su campo de visión y ni siquiera podía observar si lo estaban a punto de atacar.

El condenado dolor crecía con el paso de los segundos , sentía que sus piernas no iban a poder soportar el peso de su cuerpo.

-Vaya , vaya que tenemos por aquí-

Escucho una voz rasposa y ronca muy cerca de donde estaba el. Trato de levantar la vista pero todo estaba borroso

_-Por un demonio , justo en este preciso momento tenía que pasar esto- _

Su cabeza empezó a recordar todo lo que le había enseñado su mama , desde la forma a controlar estos terribles dolores , hasta el defenderse implicando la mínima fuerza posible.

Listo- pensó el cuándo logro separarse de la cerca y permanecer de pie por algunos segundos .

Pero de un momento a otro sintió un golpe en la cabeza.

Buena suerte , quizá mala suerte , pero al fin y al cabo lo habían noqueado .

* * *

-Lo siento, pero Yuki no vino a mi casa después de clase , es más , salió muy rápido de la escuela. Le pregunte a donde iría pero no me respondió.

-Entiendo , gracias- colgó el teléfono

10 veces …

Mas de 10 veces había llamado a varias de los amigos de su hijo , pero ninguno le daba alguna razón de donde se podía encontrar o al menos si estaba bien o no .

No sabía porque pero desde hacía ya algunos minutos sentía una extraña presión en el pecho que no la dejaba estar tranquila .

5 minutos

15 minutos

20 minutos ….

¡Ni uno más!

Salió de su casa a toda velocidad para empezar a buscarlo, no tenía un plan fijo en mente , pero al menos era mejor que quedarse en casa esperando a que tuviera noticias .

Primero fue corriendo a la cancha donde el solía practicar pero no lo encontró ahí , le pregunto a un grupo de chicos que estaban entrenando si lo habían visto pero su respuesta fue negativa.

Fue al café donde se reunía con sus amigos… nada.

Recorrio el parque que estaba a un par de calles de su casa…. Nadie lo había visto.

Fue a la biblioteca….No había ido ahí .

Por kami…

Esto no era normal, el no desparecería si como así , definitivamente algo malo ha tenido que haber pasado .

Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le dieron hasta llegar a casa , pero justo a un par de cuadras de llegar …

-¡Yuki!-

El estaba ahí, pero…

-¡ ¿ Que le has hecho?! –

Ababa de ver al peliblanco cargando a su hijo a cuestas en su espalda y si lo preguntan la respuesta es sí , estaba inconsciente .

A él no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y dar una explicación coherente de porque tenía a su hijo inconsciente y en su espalda cuando sintió un ardor – ya conocido por supuesto- en su mejilla derecha .

-¡Joder , Kurosaki! ¿Qué es lo que…- no termino de hablar pues al verla fijamente vio sus ojos tan grandes y dilatados , por no decir que se veían atemorizaos con lágrimas salían sin medida, su pequeño cuerpo estaba temblando – eso lo comprobaba por el sonido que producían sus dientes- ahora que la veía más detalladamente solo tenía un pantalón de tela y un simple camisa delgada que dejaba en su campo de visión el sujetador negro que llevaba , se sonrojo ante tal imagen y aparto la mirada para que ella no lo viera así.

¡Por Kami , el era el capitán de la décima división! No un chiquillo al que se le alborotan las hormonas solo con ver una chica.

El se quedó callado y a ella estaban que los nervios y la angustia la mataban.

-Te lo explicare cuando deje a Yuki en su habitación y lo revises ¿de acuerdo?- ella asintió no muy convencida, y como no estarlo si no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando, su hijo desapareció gran parte de la tarde y ahora aparece en brazos del peliblanco- que desde hace un buen rato estaba tratando de no verla fijamente. Ambos emprendieron el camino a casa en silencio, ella no sabía que decir y él se sentina avergonzado por lo que había visto que su mirada la tenía fija en la acera y trataba de hacer lo posible por no dirigirla a la pelinegra que caminaba a su lado.

Al llegar ella abrió la puerta de la entrada para que el peliblanco pueda entrar, subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación del peliblanco, ella abrió la puerta y él lo dejo suavemente en su cama.

-Voy por mi maletín – dijo ella y salió de la habitación de su hijo con dirección a la suya para traer los instrumentos que necesitaría para examinarlo, al regresar a la habitación vio que había sacado la silla de su escritorio y la acerco hasta al lado de la cama donde él estaba sentado . Ella tomo el estetoscopio y empezó revisarlo, su corazón estaba normal, le coloco el termómetro y aunque tenía algo de fiebre estaba dentro de los rangos normales.

-¿Cómo fue que…-

-Karin necesito que me escuches y no me interrumpas en lo que voy a decir ¿me entiendes?-

Ella asintió .

-Últimamente los he estado siguiendo meticulosamente, tanto a ti como a Yuki-

-Pero qué demonios –

-Dijiste que no me ibas a interrumpir- sentencio el -

-De acuerdo – se resignó y se dejó caer en el borde de la cama.

-Llámalo acoso si deseas, pero más bien fue protección sin que ustedes se dieran cuenta – ella asintió- vigilo a Yuki cuando entra y sale de la escuela hasta que llegue a la casa y a ti desde la mañana hasta que veo que llegas a salvo junto a Yuki . Pero hoy fue diferente , recibí un mensaje de la sociedad de almas donde me informaba que el nivel de hollows en la ciudad estaba aumentando , así que tuve que recorrer la ciudad para investigar pero cuando lo hice no había nada , es decir , si , había hollows pero la cantidad normal , así que pensé que fue una equivocación y me habían dado mal las coordenadas de ubicación , cuando termine regrese a la escuela para de Yuki para ver que llegara a casa a salvo pero él se había ido temprano , después lo busque en los lugares que siempre frecuenta pero no lo encontré , hasta que hace una hora exactamente lo halle – los ojos de la pelinegra lo miraban con intriga y deseosos de saber que más fue lo que paso – lo encontré a unas calles del centro de la ciudad , pero lo más extraño fue que no se podía mantener de pie y entonces vi por qué –

-Un hollow-

-Exacto, en ese instante recordé como te ponías cuando estabas cerca de un hollow y él estaba igual –

-Le enseñe a Yuki como controlar esos malestares para que al menos pueda defenderse de uno de sus ataques , es más incluso podía derrotar a uno con mucha facilidad , ignorando el dolor de cabeza y demás –

\- Esta vez no funciono así – bajo la mirada esperando que lo que está a punto de decir sea no sea fuente de discusión con la pelinegra- Karin necesito que entiendas que Yuki no es un chico normal y que necesita entrenamiento.

Oh no…

Esto va a terminar mal.

_-Voy a llevarme a Yuki a la sociedad de almas para darle en entrenamiento que necesita. _

Continuara...

* * *

**_Mmmm... y ahora , como empiezo?_**

**_Ah, ya se !_**

**_LO SIENTIENTO , LO SIENTO MUCHO T_T_**

**_No se cuanto tiempo me demore en actualizar , creo que mas de un mes y ... en verdad no se que decirles , nunca habia pasado tanto tiepo sin actualizar pero ocurrieron varias cosas entre ellas un accidente , en fin no las quiero aburrir con mi vida porque ustedes no estan aqui para desahogarme si no que para pasar un buen rato leyendo esta historia -quiza un poco rara- pero escrita con mucho. cariño para ustedes ._**

**_Les pedi que leyeran esta nota porque les queria decir algo muy importante , como saben ya se acerca navidad y bueno para compensarlas apor todo lo que les he echo esperar he decidido darles un regalo a todas las chicas que leen mi historia._**

**_Sip, un regalo Princesa de las tinieblas para sus hermosisimas lectoras ;) _**

**_Les doy a elegir entre estas tres opciones : _**

**_1° Subir 3 capitulos de Las cosas del destino _**

**_2° Subir 3 one-shots de las parejas que ustedes deseen _**

**_3° Regalo sorpresa *-*_**

**_Ustedes elegiran cual es el regalo de su preferencia y me lo haran saber en los comentarios , el que tenga mas numero de votos gana :) _**

**_Los votos seran validos hasta el 21 de diciembre _**

**_Los regalos seran entregados en el transcurso de la mañana del 25 de diciembre _**

**_Sin mas que decirles me despido e.e_ **

**_Princesa de las tinieblas _**


	19. Chapter 17

No

No

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-Karin por favor , no estas siendo razonable – se levantó y empezó a caminar por la habitación - ¿Te imaginas que hubiese pasado si no lo hubiese encontrado?

Punto a su favor .

-No es que no esté siendo razonable – miro a su hijo que aún se encontraba dormido . No se imaginaba que es lo que hubiese podido pasar si Toshiro no llegaba, lo más probable es que todo hubiera acabado mal.

Suspiro con resignación .

Si bien le dolía tener que separarse de su hijo ella sabía muy bien que le dolería aún más si algo malo le llegara a suceder. Ya perdió a uno de sus hijos por ser imprudente y no pensaba el perder a Yuki solo por su negatividad.

-¿Cuánto tiempo será?- el giro y vio que ella tenía la mirada fija en el peliblanco menor, sonrió con melancolía. Se había perdido demasiadas cosas, tantos recuerdos que hubiese podido forjar con ellos si él le hubiese dicho la verdadera razón por la cual se alejaba, pero no, prefirió irse y dejarla a ella en su pasado – como si eso fuera posible- y seguir con su vida como si ella no hubiese aparecido en su vida.

Rio con ironía, ni el mismo se lo creía.

-Dos meses, a lo mucho dos meses y medio-

Por Kami…

En verdad era bastante tiempo- o al menos ella lo veía así – pensó que solo serían un par de semanas a lo mucho un mes pero nunca imagino que serían dos meses.

Karin estaba a punto de decirle que era demasiado tiempo y que en la vida iba a dejar que se lleve a su hijo por tanto tiempo, pero se mordió la lengua para que no salieran aquellas palabras.

"Es por el bien de Yuki" – se repetía una y otra vez.

-Está bien – suspiro con resignación, mientras que el peliblanco mayor la miraba asombrado. El más que nadie conocía como eran las reacciones de la pelinegra y en estos momentos él se estaba preparando para recibir alguno de sus golpes pero estos nunca llegaron entonces se preocupó y cuando estuvo a punto de hablar ella dijo…

_"Por tu bien espero que sepas cuidar de Yuki , porque de no ser así , de mi cuenta corre que todos y cada uno de tus huesos queden hechos polvo , capitán"_

* * *

Aquella advertencia dejo frio al capitán de la décima división quien se fue a los pocos minutos de haberle dicho a la pelinegra cuales eran los planes para el entrenamiento de Yuki , pero aquí la pregunta era ¿Qué sabia el de cuidar a un adolescente?

Es triste decirlo pero ni siquiera podía lidiar con su propia alma y estar pendiente de un adolescente – con el genio de Karin y el suyo- resultaba complicado.

Entonces, volviendo a la pregunta ¿Qué sabia el de cuidar a un adolescente?

Exacto, nada.

Su adolescencia la paso preparándose para convertirse en shinigami , entre misiones en el mundo mortal y en el Sereitei.

Quizá debería de pedirle ayuda a Matsumoto…aunque esa idea tampoco le agradaba al 100% , conociéndola lo más probable es que llevaría a Yuki con ella a beber sake lo que llevaría a que sus huesos terminen hechos polvo por obra y gracia de la pelinegra.

_Esa noche Toshiro no logro dormir_

* * *

Narrado por Karin

Por Kamisama…

Casi lo vuelvo a perder … Yuki.

Gire mi vista nuevamente a su cama donde aun permanecía dormido . Eran alrededor de las 4 de la mañana y por más que trate de dormir simplemente no lo conseguí, cada vez que cerraba los ojos tenia pesadillas donde perdía a Yuki, incluso desperté gritando – felizmente el aun continuo dormido-

Esta situación me está afectando más de lo que debería.

Si, soy consciente, nunca me he separado de Yuki desde que nació y ahora… bueno , ahora no lo voy a ver en dos meses, esto es verdaderamente frustrante si yo hubiese podido entrenar como es debido a Yuki esto no estuviera pasando.

_No todo es tu culpa , aun en lo más profundo de tu corazón te niegas a aceptar que siempre lo necesitaste , a el. _

Kamisama no me quiero imagina que hubiese pasado. En verdad ¿el destino sería tan cruel de arrebatarme a mi hijo? ¿Otra vez?

_El destino juega contigo, eres su juguete más preciado y no te dejara ir con tanta facilidad…_

Por supuesto que puede llegar a hacerlo , no tiene escrúpulos . Yo aquí solo soy parte de un tablero que puede mover a su antojo.

Sí , no me puedo equivocar , lo mejor es que Yuki vaya a entrenar a la sociedad de almas.

_… no te dejaras vencer con tanta facilidad ¿verdad?_

_Como es obvio, hoy no logre dormir _

¿Despertar a Yuki seria cruel?

Aunque… aún no sé dónde se metió en toda la tarde de ayer.

Mi lado maternal me dice que aún lo deje descansar , su cuerpo aún podría estar débil, pero mi lado de mujer exige respuestas , así que…

-¡YYYUUUKKKIII!-

Salto de su cama y cayo directo al piso.

-¡Mama! ¡¿Qué te ocurre?!- se sobaba la cabeza y cuando giro su vista a mi vi la expresión de miedo que tenía. Hablamos de el temor que tiene cualquier joven a recibir un castigo, que obviamente se lo daré.

-¡ESO TE LO TENDRIA QUE PREGUNTAR YO A TI! ¡¿Qué ES LO QUE TE OCURRE , PORQUE NO LLEGASTE AYER?!-

No dijo nada, solo bajo la cabeza.

Suspire con resignación, no podía ser tan explosiva, ha debido de tener un bueno motivo ¿no?

No quise decirle más, ya bastante mal se debía de sentir con lo que le dije- que no fue mucho, pero lo conozco y sé que se siente mal- me acerque a el , me agache a su altura y lo envolví en un abrazo.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer ¿entendido?- casi podía sentir las lágrimas calientes a punto de salir, pero no lo hicieron. Se que a Yuki no le gusta verme llorar y si lo hago, creo que eso arruinaría el momento ¿verdad?

-Lo siento –

Le pedí una explicación de porqué no llego temprano o porque no llamo diciendo donde estaba. Al principio no me quiso decir nada, lo cual aún me parece extraño, siempre hemos tenido mucha confianza el uno con el otro y ahora no comprendo lo que está pasando, cuando se lo volví a preguntar solo dijo una palabra.

_Trabajo_

Al principio no entendía a lo que se refería ¿trabajo de qué? ¿De la escuela?. Al parecer estaba equivocada porque me dijo que consiguió un trabajo de medio tiempo en un café.

-Sabes que eres menor de edad ¿no es así?

-Si

-Sabes que para solicitar trabajo necesitas mi autorización ¿verdad?-

-Mmmm…Si-

-Excelente, - acomode algunos cabellos que me estaban interrumpiendo la vista- ¡ME PUEDES EXPLICAR QUIEN DEMONIOS LE HA DADO TRABAJO A UN MENOR DE EDAD!-

-¡No grites!-

Tranquila , respira … inhala , exhala

-Esta bien , no gritare . Pero en este mismo instante me vas a explicar todos los detalles ¿de acuerdo?

El asintió.

Y comenzó a contarme como un chico que trabajaba en el café sufrió un accidente y uno de sus amigos que trabaja en el mismo lugar le paso el dato así que por eso fue a lugar y como el dijo- para su buena suerte- le dieron el empleo.

-Entiendo, pero sabrás necesito hablar con tu jefe – el suspiro con resignación.

-Ok , llamare y le diré que deseas hablar contigo y la próxima semana iras al café conmigo ¿está bien?

Negué con la cabeza, el me vio extrañado.

-Gracias a ese dichoso trabajo por el cual no llamaste ,Toshiro se preocupó, te fue a buscar y te encontró a punto de ser atacado por un hollow , resumiendo …

_Te iras a la sociedad de almas a entrenar con el._

Continuara...

* * *

**_FELIZ NAVIDAD!_**

**_Feliz navidad a todas mis hermosas lectoras , les mando muchos besos y abrazos aqui desde Peru *-*_**

**_Saben algo me siento como Santa entregando regalos jjejeje xD porque como ganadora por mayoria de votos fue la opcion 1 _**

**_Aqui va el primer capitulo, la verdad lo queria subir mas temprano pero me dormi u.u y recien me acabo de despertar ( felizmente ya lo tenia escrito)asi que espero que lo disfruten _**

**_Muchas gracias pr sus comentario preguntandome si estoy bien - lo estoy en realidad- muchas gracias chicas me alegran el dia e.e y una bienvenida a las chicas que empezaron a leer en wattpad y me siguieron hasta aqui, me alegra saber que les ha gustado mi historia n.n _**

**_Sin mas que decirles espero que lo esten pasando genial , coman mucho que navidad es tiempo de engordar xD - bueno es lo que me dice mi mama u.u - _**

**_Princesa de las tinieblas _**


	20. Chapter 18

_Prov. Yuki_

De seguro escuche mal

Tuve que escuchar mal, no creo que mi madre sea capaz de mandarme a la sociedad de almas.

¿Oh si?

-Ma….mama ¿Qué estás diciendo?- por favor que haya escuchado mal.

-Sabes muy bien lo que acabo de decir, Yuki- mmm… no sé porque tengo la ligera impresión de que ella está enfadada conmigo.

En verdad ¿fue tan malo lo que hice?

_Por supuesto que lo fue, preocupaste no solo a la única persona que ha estado a tu lado toda tu corta vida , sino que preocupaste a alguien que a partir de ahora estará a tu lado , lo quieras o no._

_Que irónica es la vida ¿no? , ahora estarás más cerca de la persona que deseabas que se alejara, tu padre, aunque aún no lo llames así .Quien sabe y también descubras que deseas estar a su lado._

Prov Karin .

-No.. No serás capaz de mandarme a la sociedad de almas solito ¿verdad mami?-

No lo mires a los ojos, aparta la mirada.

Imposible…

¡Maldición! Porque tiene que poner esos ojitos y llamarme así. Seré fuerte , ya no tiene 5 años , puedo controlarlo.

-Por supuesto que soy capaz , ¿soy tu madre no? –

-Si lo eres, pero el…-

Con que ahí estaba el problema

Uno…

Dos…

Tres..

Minutos en los que ninguno de los dos pronunciamos palabra alguna.

¿Ahora qué le diría? Creo que he sido demasiado precipitada, lo he soltado así sin nada, no lo prepare y para el de un día para el otro se tendrá que ir con un hombre al cual aún no conoce al 100%.

Genial Karin, muy buena manera de traumatizar a tu hijo.

-Escúchame ¿sí?- asintió con pesar –Sabes perfectamente que tú y yo no somos personas comunes y corrientes, ayer apareció ante ti un hollow con un gran poder espiritual ¿no es así?

-Lo que paso ayer aún lo tengo borroso-

Si lo tiene borroso, esto será aún más difícil.

-Con que borroso, bueno tratare de explicarte , aunque aún hay partes que no me cuadran – el asintió - Ya era demasiado tarde y como no llegabas comencé a llamar a tus amigos y como ellos tampoco sabían ya no sabía que hacer así que salí corriendo a buscarte ...- Su mirada se volvió perdida , al parecer empezó a recordar algunas cosas , así que decidí continuar…

-Y vi que Toshiro te traía a cuestas –aunque debo admitirlo, me encanto verlos juntos. Esa fue la primera- y quizá ultima vez- que los vi así de "juntos" , aunque él estuviese inconsciente.

Y a todo esto ¿Cómo fue que Yuki quedo inconsciente? . Toshiro dijo que no e había pasado nada malo y que el hollow quiso atacarlo, más que no lo ataco … ¿entonces?

-¡Me golpeo!-

Ah claro. Lo golpeo.

Un momento

¡ ¿ QUE?!

-¡ ¿Cómo que el enano te golpeo?!-

-Si, al menos es lo que.. un momento ¿enano?

Ups, se me escapo

-Te lo explicare luego. Ahora volviendo a nuestro tema creo que fue la mejor opción que te dejara inconsiente para traerte de vuelta.

-¿Cómo que fue la mejor opción?

-Pienso que lo hizo para que fuese más fácil traerte de vuelta o ¿hubieras aceptado que él te cargue hasta la casa estando consiente?

Punto a mi favor

-Tienes razón, bueno ¿y ahora? , ¿Cuándo tendré que irme con él?-

-Acordamos que no es bueno prolongar demasiado el tiempo que estés allí , tanto por mí y por ti así que entre más rápido te vayas más rápido regresaras- Su mirada decayó , estaba triste eso era obvio y quizá en este momento él es quien este enfadado conmigo pero no cambiare de parecer , el estará a salvo .

-De acuerdo- dijo el para levantarse de la cama y caminar hasta la ventana – Pero antes de irme necesito hablar contigo, mama-

* * *

_Yuki se había ido hace ya varias semanas , personalmente me niego a llevar la cuenta porque sé que el tiempo se pasara demasiado lento y no estoy dispuesta a soportar más de a cuenta sin él._

_Lo único que espero es que les esté yendo bien , a ambos, Porque yo… bueno , no podría estar peor._

_Desde antes que Yuki se fuera no me he sentido muy bien que digamos , por supuesto tuve que disimular frente a él , no lo quiero preocupar si no es necesario. Aunque debo admitir que salirlo a buscar en la noche sin abrigo no le hizo nada bien a mis defensas, las cuales ya estaban demasiado bajas antes y ahora con esto digamos que descendieron aún más. Parece irónico pues trabajando en la rama de la salud y enfermándome por estas cosas parece algo ilógico, pero en lo que a mi cuidado respecta nunca he sido muy cuidadosa , me centraba en Yuki y si él se encontraba bien , mi salud era lo de menos._

_Ahora me encuentro sola en casa , sentada en la sala tomando las vitaminas que necesito para que mi cuerpo vuelva a fortalecerse , lo cual está pasando en verdad , quizá de una manera lenta , pero las vitaminas me están ayudando a recuperarme. Cuando fui a mi consulta con el doctor le sorprendió mi estado de salud , según e yo era la última persona en la que pensó en enfermarse de esta forma, en mi defensa dije que había pasado por varias situaciones que llevaron a que mi salud se viera perjudicada._

_Ding, dong…_

_Deje la tasa sobre la pequeña mesa y coloque el pequeño frasco con las vitaminas a un lado para poder atender la puerta _

_-¿Quién…- _

_No puede ser _

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- _

_-Vaya Karin , no pareces contenta de verme ,pero aunque lo dudes yo me alegro mucho de volverte a ver-_

_-¿Qué es lo que deseas?- su rostro se encontraba tapado por tinieblas_

_\- Solo venir a visitar a una vieja amiga. Me entere que tu hijo se fue con su padre a la sociedad de almas , así que dije ¿Por qué no visitarte?- _

_¿Cómo es que…_

_-¿Cómo es que sabes de mi hijo?- _

_-Hay querida, se tantas cosas- una sonrisa socarrona apareció en su rostro- Como que Hitsugaya no sabía de la existencia de un hijo suyo, aunque en realidad debieron de ser dos de no ser por tu irresponsabilidad de perder al otro…_

_-No sabes lo que dices-_

_-También sé que se acaba de enterar de la existencia de.. ¿Cómo se llama? Ah sí, Yuki…-_

_-Sé que sufriste una crisis a los pocos meses de vida de tu hijo , se que él fue víctima de una falla de la máquina de restricción , sé que sufre al igual que tú con la presencia de un hollow con alto poder espiritual y por eso se fue a la sociedad de almas , así Hitsuhaya puede entrenarlo _

_-Se que…_

_-¡Basta! No se cómo te has enterado de todo lo que me ha ocurrido, pero no tienes porque ven a mi casa a aparentar "amistad" cuando claramente no lo es. Deja de fingir que él no está aquí para que te observe, así que…- me interrumpió _

_-Deberíamos de haber sido felices-murmuro_

_¿Qué?_

_-De no ser por ti hubiéramos sido eternamente felices pero apareciste tu…-se empezó a acercar paso a paso hasta llegar a mi._

_-… tú y tus explicaciones absurdas sobre el destino ¡ ¿Qué sabes tú del destino?! – Grito- No sabes absolutamente nada. El destino lo forjamos nosotros, no puede manejarnos a su antojo. Así que…-_

_Oh no_

_Vi como empezaba a murmurar algo en voz baja. _

_-… en estos momentos acabare de forjar mi destino el destino que alteraste al aparecer tú y no te preocupes , cuidare muy bien de Yuki…_

* * *

-¡Yuki- desperté con el corazón acelerado y con el rostro empapado de sudor

Vi todo a mí alrededor y vi que estaba en mi habitación.

¿Qué había sido ese sueño?

Aquella voz… ya la había escuchado antes, en sueños. Siempre me culpaba y yo lo tomaba como un castigo que mi propia conciencia estaba tomando , pero acabo de confirmar que nunca fue asi…

Ya reconocí la voz

Tenía que atormentarme también en sueños , ¿Por qué no lo imaginé?

_Y sé que esto no va a terminar nada bien._

Continuara...

* * *

**_Hola n.n _**

**_Saben que, tenia que subir esta capitulo ayer en la noche pero... como decirlo... me quede dormida *-* y cuando desperte ya era de madrugada asi que ya no logre subir este capitulo , por eso lo hago ahora e.e . Se que me diran .._**

**_No eran 3 capitulos?_**

**_Si y el siguiente esta listo en mi ordenador , pero me acabo de dar cuenta de algo T_T . Faltan alrededor de 3 capitulos para que se acabe esta historia._**

**_"Las cosas del destino" estan entrando en su recta final u.u y no quiero que se acabe! . He estado con ustedes practicamente un año y siento que si subo mas capitulos mas pronto se terminara y... y ... y no quiero que termine! T_T. Esta historia me hara mucha falta u.u _**

**_Asi que he decidido prolongar mas los capitulos , quiza deberia de hacerlos mas largos._**

**_Pero bueno , la idea es esta... como faltan muy pocos capitulos voy a tratar de hacer capitulos mas largos, no sabria decirles mi proxima actualizazion voy a escribir mas en el siguiente capitulo ( es decir , lo voy a editar) espero actualizar antes de que acabe el año xD _**

**_Princesa de las tinieblas _**


	21. Chapter 19

-¿Tienes lo necesario?- pregunte por tercera vez.

-Si mama , no es para tanto. No es como si me fuera por años-

No años pero si meses.

-Ya lo sé –

Nos habíamos levantado temprano, más de lo usual. Yuki aún no había empacado nada y tampoco lo veía con intenciones de hacerlo, así que decidí ayudarlo y entre los dos termínanos relativamente rápido. Bueno, casi, obviando que nos entretuvimos jugando con lo que tenía que llevar y con lo que no. Cada prenda que alistaba en su maleta el la sacaba… y bueno así se pasaron alrededor de 2 horas. Después nos sentamos a desayunar pero lo más entraño fue que ninguno de los dos pronuncio palabra, pero no me incomodo , al contrario disfrute estar en silencio con él .

Al terminar, casi mecánicamente el fue a su habitación por su maleta y se subió en el auto. Habíamos acordado encontrarnos en la tienda de Urahara así que teníamos un buen trecho por recorrer.

Lo observe mientras acomodaba sus audífonos para el viaje, mientras se revolvía el cabello, y si… cuando jugaba con la cadena con el anillo que siempre llevaba en su cuello.

En ese momento me invadió una inmensa nostalgia.

Demonios… ha crecido demasiado.

No entiendo porque me pongo a pensar en esto ahora , pero me doy cuenta que verdaderamente Yuki creció demasiado.

_Quizá porque sabes que no lo veras en un largo tiempo…_

-Mama…-

Trate de alejar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza.

-¿Dime hijo?- el me miro pensativo

-Solo serán un par de meses ¿Verdad?-

Asentí con tristeza, en verdad lo iba a extrañas demasiado.

-Así es – frene el coche , gire y le revolví el cabello. Justo como lo hacía cuando era un niño

-¡Mama!-

-Merezco hacerlo , no te veré en más de un mes , al menos dame el gusto por hoy – a regañadientes asintió.

-Vas a comportarte ¿verdad?-pregunte.

-Por supuesto que sí , quizá saque un poco de información si voy con el- lo mire extrañada.

-¿Qué clase de información?

-Lo de siempre… ya sabes… preguntarle cómo se conocieron- mi rostro palideció- Como eras antes …

-¡Yuki!- se empezó a reir al ver mi rostro de un tono carmesí.

-Tranquila mama , no le voy a preguntar…. Al menos no tanto.

Espero que Toshiro sepa guardar bien sus palabras, porque si no… puede que haya un rio de sangre.

El viaje en auto fue en sepulcral silencio y así permaneció por las horas que nos tomó el viaje.

Quería decirle algo , lo que sea… pero las palabras no salían de mi boca.

Al verlo por el retrovisor el estaba perdido en su propio mundo, no parecía tener la mínima intención de hablar , aunque en cierto modo siento que es lo mejor ya que dado el momento… ni siquiera sabría que decirle .

Cuando llegamos vi que Toshiro ya estaba ahí , estaba hablando con Urahara sobre quien sabe que.

-Mama..- el me vio y yo lo único que pude hacer fue darle una sonrisa forzada, el asintió y salido del auto. Tuve que respirar tres veces para mantener la calma y salir con él. Entramos a la guarida subterránea , donde ya tenía un senkaimon abierto.

-Ya es hora- dijo Toshiro acercándose a nosotros

-Lo sé- fue lo único que atine a decir. Observe a Yuki y él se acercó a mí. Quería decirle tantas cosas , como:

_Te extrañare demasiado._

_Me harás mucha falta. _

_No quiero que te vayas de mi lado._

Pero ninguna salió de mi boca.

-Mama…- sus ojos estaban cristalinos.

No, mi niño. No llores.

No quise verlo llorar y lo abrase, lo habrase como si fuera la última vez que lo vería , como si supiera que esos ojos ahora cristalinos son los últimos que vería.

-Cuídate mucho ¿sí?- dijo el sin romper el abrazo- No te esfuerzos en el hospital y por favor mantente sana, recuerda que ya no estaré yo para prepárate el almuerzo para el trabajo. Se cuidadosa, últimamente andas muy torpe- soltó una leve risa- mantente alerta siempre ¿vale?-

-Por supuesto que si – dije y por fin lo solté. Le revolví el cabello y le limpie la única lagrima que estaba en su rostro- Creí que sería yo la que te diría eso , pero como siempre eres tú el que me cuidaba al final.

-Por supuesto que lo tengo que hacer, sino ¿Quién más lo haría?-

Tiene razón, sin Yuki yo… no sería lo que ahora soy , el me hizo así.

-De acuerdo – suspire- anda, es mejor que te vayas- El me vio, dio media vuelta y camino hacia el senkaimon .Se quedó parado por unos instantes antes de cruzar y de repente…

La primera lagrima cayo… Yuki se había ido.

-Lo cuidare bien, no tienes por qué llorar- dijo Toshiro acercándose a mí. Rápidamente limpie la escurridiza lagrima que estaba en mi rostro.

-Más vale que así sea …

Permanecimos en silencio unos instantes y al verlo a los ojos recordé algo que le prometi a Yuki antes de irse…

* * *

-¿Por qué no hablas con él?- pregunto mientras acomodaba su ropa en la maleta

-¿Con quién?-

-Ya sabes de quien hablo mama, con el-

Ohh.. Ya entendí.

-No entiendo a qué te refieres-dije y saque unas camisetas más del armario.

¿Qué temporada seria en la sociedad de almas?

¿Haría frio, calor?

-Mama…

-Dime Yuki- ¿Necesitaría llevar ropa de abrigo?

-Hablo enserio- él se acercó a mí y me quito la ropa de las manos- ¿No deseas hablar con él?

-Yuki, por favor. El y yo no tenemos mucho de qué hablar-

-Creeme que si tienen mucho de qué hablar, él tiene que decirte demasiadas cosas . Cosas que tú ignoras-

Un momento…

-¿Cómo cosas que ignoro y tú sabes?- el asintió .

-Asi es..-

-¿Y cómo sabes tú esas supuestas "cosas"?- El me vio y su expresión cambio.

\- Sencillo mama, ya no soy u niño . Aunque tengo la curiosidad de uno así que hice preguntas…

-¿Qué clase de preguntas?-

Por Kamisama…

¿Qué habrá descubierto?

-No creo que me corresponda decírtelas yo…-

Conque ahí…

-Pero…- ¿Qué?- Viendo que ninguno de ustedes piensa dar su brazo a torcer , creo que necesitan un empujón ,que digo empujón , necesitan quitarse la venda que ambos tienen y ver como es la realidad.

* * *

Una promesa, es una promesa.

-Toshiro… el levanto la vista. Me vio extrañado y en menos de un par de segundos ya tenía mis brazos envolviéndolo en un abrazo. Él se quedó parado sin hacer nada , al parecer no se lo creía.

Ni yo tampoco creía lo que estaba haciendo.

Torpemente correspondió a mi abrazo.

-Karin yo…- su voz sonaba ronca y se repetía claramente en mi cabeza.

-Shh… Escucha- ordene mis ideas y dije…

_"El destino nos unió hace mucho tiempo y del mismo modo en que nos unió termino separándonos. Porque tu creíste que me estabas haciendo un bien , pero cuando la verdad fue que todo lo contrario… me hiciste infeliz . Me hiciste pensar que yo no significaba nada para ti y yo torpemente me lo creí. Creo que es hora de decir que lo siento… lo siento en verdad. Te maldije en varios idiomas porque pensé que jugaste conmigo , pero ahora Yuki…._

_Mi voz tembló al nombrarlo_

_-…. Me hizo ver que fue todo lo contrario"- _

_"El destino es un arma de doble filo….mama"_

_"Creíste que él te abandono , cuando el solo se alejó para verte feliz, dime por favor , ¿acaso eso es egoísta? Preferir la infelicidad propia para ver al ser amado feliz, por supuesto que no lo es."_

_"Ambos permitieron que su relación decayera, bien él pudo regresar o tú lo hubieses ido a buscar, pero no, no lo hicieron y por eso hoy estamos así. Cuando la culpa debió de ser solo de una persona, aquella que obligo al capitán a hacer o que hiso; se convirtieron en culpables también, que irónico ¿no?"_

El destino puede hacer las jugadas que sus más egoístas deseos quieran, pero depende de nosotros que tomemos esas jugadas como experiencias positivas o negativas….

_"Pues bien, ahora yo decido que todo lo malo o bueno de las cosas del destino no afectaran mi presente y mucho menos mi futuro"_

* * *

_Descubriste algo tan importante… demasiado tarde._

* * *

Dos semanas después….

-Vamos, ¡levántate!- grito por tercera vez el capitán de la décima división.

Yuki trato de levantarse y tambaleándose lo logro. El entrenamiento que estaba llegando empezó a penas piso la Sociedad de Almas , al parecer su padre tenía un motivo por el cual deseaba que terminara rápido su entrenamiento. Cada vez que el peliblanco menor preguntaba el porqué de esa razón el solo sonreía y decía….

_Tengo varios motivos por los que deseo regresar_

Y así su entrenamiento se volvía más y más riguroso. Toshiro le enseño desde controlar su energía espiritual hasta el manejar una Katana , incluso le enseño kido básico para saber cómo atacar en el momento que pierda su katana.

Digamos que ambos ya se habían acostumbrado a la presencia del otro, no es que les agradara o no. Pero últimamente Toshiro se había encargado por mantener a Yuki como a cualquier chico de su edad.

Aunque le dolía admitirlo , tuvo que pedirle uno que otro consejo al teniente de la sexta división y a su sub capitana, se podría decir que ellos estaban más familiarizados con ese tema. Hizo caso a la mayoría de sugerencias , excepto a la que hizo su teniente .

La cual era llevar a Yuki a un bar para que puedan conversar más a gustos ….

El inmediatamente elimino esa idea, no quería ni pensar que pasaría si Yuki llegara a tomar de más, teniendo en cuenta que él tampoco era muy tolerante con el alcochol, así que esa idea o "consejo" quedo eliminada instantáneamente.

-Ya déjalo por hoy- el joven aprendiz guardo la katana en su funda y se limpió el sudor con una toalla. Había estado entrenando desde que el sol decidió dar su aparición , hasta ahora que ya estaba anocheciendo. _Este entrenamiento se parece al que recibían los espartanos, _pensaba constantemente el menor de los peliblancos, no es que su cuerpo no lo resistiera pero… a quien quería engañar en ciertos aspectos podría ser igual de perezoso que su madre y este era uno de esos casos.

\- Ven acá , que tengo que curarte las heridas – el solo asintió y siguió sin decir palabra.

Caminaron a paso lento hasta llegar a una extensa casa casi al norte de la décima división, no era muy colorida por fuera porque era de un opaco color blanco y por dentro era igual , los colores estaban entre el blanco , el hueso y el marfil, daba un aire deprimente. Caminaron hasta el salón principal donde Toshiro se acercó a una gaveta y saco un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios.

-Sácate la camiseta - fue una orden antes que un pedido. Esta rutina ya se había hecho constante , iban a entrenar y al llegar a casa Toshiro se sentaba junto a el para curarle las heridas, bueno las que no eran tan grandes porque de ser así no importaba cuando pataleara el muchacho , lo llevaría a la cuarta división para que Unohana lo curara.

-Tsk…- se quejó a penas le toco una herida con un trozo de algodón con desinfectante.

-Deberías de proteger más tu espalda , siempre acabas con heridas porque no eres capaz de moverte más rápido y cubrirte – saco un par de vendas y cubrió sus heridas.

-Aun no soy lo suficientemente rápido, mis músculos se entumecen y no reaccionan como deseo-

-Llevas toda tu vida viviendo como humano, es normal que tus músculos estén tensos, pero no te preocupes, aun tienes algo de tiempo para que las cosas cambien- dicho esto cerro el botiquín y lo volvió a dejar en su lugar-

-Para que las cosas cambien…. No reo que muchas cosas cambien- se colocó nuevamente la camiseta y casi por inercia empezó a jugar con la cadena que llevaba en el cuello.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Piensas que el tiempo que pases aquí será un desperdicio?- Toshiro se paró en frente de el cruzando los brazos y sus ojos de dirigieron a lo que tenía el entre sus dedos.

-No lo digo por eso , si no que…

-¿De dónde sacaste ese anillo?-

Oh

-Me lo dio mama – respondió sin titubear- Cuando tenía 5 años –

-Ya veo –

-¿Por qué la pregunta?- este chico era muy curioso y si había preguntas sueltas él se encargaba de que el peliblanco mayor se las resolviera, o al menos eso intentaba.

-Solo me pareció familiar, eso es todo- dijo esto se encamino hasta la puerta y desapareció por uno de los pasillos , lo más probable es que se fuera a descansar a su habitación .

Pero mientras el descansaba algo horrible estaba a punto de suceder en el mundo humano.

* * *

-No entiendo que es lo que quieres- tomo en manos lo primero que encontró para defenderse-No tienes nada que hacer aquí .

_Eso no te va a servir de nada…_

-Por supuesto que lo sabes y si tengo mucho que hacer aquí- se acercaba de poco en poco esperando que así su víctima temblara. Quería ver como temblaba , quería ver el miedo mismo reflejado en sus ojos. Se divertiría mucho cuando eso pasara – Me parece que Yuki-kun dijo que su jefa vendría a hablar contigo sobre su trabajo en mi café , así que pensé que me estarías esperando-

-Cómo es posible- murmuro y cayó en la cuenta de que había caído en su juego, hiso exactamente lo que ella quería.

-No puede ser Karin , aun con todos estos años no puede ser que no te dieras cuenta . Aunque por tu expresión creo que ya lo entendiste – soltó una risa que le hizo helar hasta los huesos.

Había caído en su juego… que idiota había sido.

-Muy bien querida, me ahorraste el trabajo de explicártelo, así que gracias- sonrió con arrogancia

-¡Déjame en paz!- grito con desesperación, pero aquella persona solo se seguía acercando.

Su mente y su cuerpo no coordinaban. Quería enfrentarla, pero su cuerpo estaba dañado, estaba enferma desde que Yuki se había ido y no tenía la fuerza suficiente . En cambio ella… , su mente y cuerpo solo concordaron en una misma solución.

_…Corre. _

Continuara...

* * *

**_Hola _**

**_Creo que por fin consegui hacer un capitulo relativamente largo , mi-querer -llorar xD _**

**_Pero bueno dejando de lado mis lagrimas. Estamos a un par de capitulos de tener el final T_T. Este fic a sido mi vida durante el 2015 , ahora que voy a hacer? _**

**_Ya no podre distraerme en las clases pensando en que podria escribir en el siguiente capitulo , ya no me desvelare escribiendo ..._**

**_Ay no.._**

**_No hago mas largas , asi que solo les preguntare :_**

**_Que les parecio el capitulo?_**

**_Y como creen que sera el final? :3 _**

**_Sin mas que decirles me despido._**

**_Princesa de las tinieblas _**


	22. Chapter 20

_-Anda, Shiro-kun. No seas tímido-_

_Al momento en el que sintió la presión espiritual que estaba buscando y esperando a que apareciera no pensó un segundo más en lo que tenía planeado. Lo calculo tan fríamente que pensar que ese plan fallaría sería absurdo de su parte._

_Y así lo hiso, lo beso justo en el momento en el que se aseguró que la morena tuviera una perfecta visión de todo lo que estuviera ocurriendo. Internamente se alegró por haber ideado tal plan , además de resaltar que la sincronía había sido perfecta. Lo siguiente que ocurrió estuvo a punto de hacerla soltar una carcajada , pero logro morderse la lengua a tiempo para mantener la calma frente a la situación._

_-¿Ya estas contenta?- pregunto el agraviado al terminar el beso- Ya nos vio ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto con rencor. Ella se enfadó por supuesto, él nunca había usado ese tono de voz con ella y saber que por culpa de alguien inferior como la pelinegra había conseguido que el peliblanco la tratara así , haría que pagara caro su osadía._

_-Que poco me conoces, Shiro-chan- en ningún momento borro la sonrisa burlona de su rostro- Aun no estoy contenta – _

_-¡¿Entonces qué demonios quieres?¡- se puso furioso. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era ir con la pelinegra, no le importaba lo que tenía que decir. Pero sabía que si empezaba a correr tras ella , el final sería negro . Y eso nunca se lo perdonaría._

_-¿Qué es lo que quiero?- pregunto con ironía- Eso deberías saberlo desde hace mucho- Nuevamente se estaba acercando a el –Te quiero a ti, Shiro-kun . Y no me importa a quien tenga que eliminar. Total , no será gran pérdida ¿no es así?-_

_-No te atreverías- murmuro/ susurro._

_-Por supuesto que si- su sonrisa se agrando- ella es solo una simple mortal , su tiempo por el mundo terrenal no es demasiado así que tarde o temprano se tendrá que ir , ¿Qué mejor que irse temprano?- _

_-No lo permitiré, me oyes- lentamente se acercó a ella. En su mirada se notaba furia y no era para menos, ella quería acabar con la única persona que verdaderamente le importaba- No permitiré que le hagas daño.-_

_-No no no, yo no hace nada – ella siguió con su juego- Lo harás tu, eso la destrozara más de lo que yo lograra hacer-_

_¿Qué?_

_-En tus manos esta que yo no le haga daño. Como dije antes su vida es y será demasiado corta, no sería extraño que algún accidente se produzca justo cuando ella este cerca, ¿no? _

_Esas fueron las únicas palabras que lograron hacerlo entrar en razón. Ella era mucho más importante que el, incluso más que su propia felicidad._

* * *

_**Strike one**_

* * *

_-Quiero que caiga-_

_Ahí estaba ella, sobre una rama de un árbol que tenía una perfecta visión del corredor de la familia Kurosaki._

_No contenta con separarla de su amado – porque eso ya era una victoria. Sintió que aquella chica tenía un reiatsu diferente y en algún sentido parecido al de su amado peliblanco. Por supuesto que iba a tomar cartas en el asunto inmediatamente antes de que él se diera cuenta y todo lo que ha avanzado se fuera por la borda._

_-Pero… La chica ya está pasándola mal ¿no lo cree? - _

_-No te estoy preguntando algo, te lo estoy ordenando- giro y quedo frente a frente con aquel hollow que la miraba con temor - ¿Tienes alguna queja? Porque de ser así yo no tengo impedimento en que te vayas. Solo tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias. _

_Estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que ella y el peliblanco no estuviera juntos y si eso implicaba que ella sufriera , lo haría._

_En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, ¿no es así?_

_-Yo… no, ninguna- Aquel espectro no tuvo más que decir. Solo era una vida más ¿no?. No había diferencia con las que ya se había llevado._

_Así fue como el sigilosamente se posiciono tras ella y justo cuando estaba bajando la primera escalera no dudo ni un segundo y la empujo._

* * *

**_ Strike two_**

* * *

-Fuiste…tu ¿no es así? Tú ideaste todo-

Todo por lo que había pasado , todo por lo que había vivido . Todo, todo absolutamente todo lo malo había sido provocado por ella.

-Pensé que ya te habías dado cuenta querida- dijo ella y se posiciono en frete mío.

Kamisama , ¿cómo he podido ser tan ciega?-Todo este tiempo culpando a quienes no debía

-Asi es, en ese momento Shiro-kun estaba contigo y logro protegerte con su ausencia, pero ahora…- giro su cabeza y empezó a ver juguetonamente los rincones de la habitación – estas sola, ni siquiera tu hijo está contigo ¿Quién lo diría?- pregunto sarcástica- Las dos personas que han hecho todo lo posible por protegerte no lo podrán hacer en el momento decisivo. Que idiota fuiste en verdad- maldita arpía- Si verdaderamente amabas tanto a Shiro-kun debiste confiar en él y volver a buscarlo , pero no. Aunque yo ya me lo esperaba – se acercó a mí y levanto mi barbilla para que lograra verla directamente a los ojos- Te refugias en las personas que amas y en el momento en el que se van tú no sabes que hacer. ¡Solo mírate!- soltó mi rostro y me señalo- Shiro-kun te dejo y ¿Qué hiciste? Te sumiste en depresión y ahora que tu hijo se fue estas enferma, eres verdaderamente patética – dijo esto y se pasó una mano por los escurridizos cabellos que le estaban impidiendo la visión- No entiendo como se pudo fijar en alguien como tú – murmuro con odio.

_Eres verdaderamente patética _

_Patetica…_

_¿En verdad lo era?_

Por supuesto que lo era y ahora se daba cuenta. Puede que Hinamori tenga una mente retorcida pero solo estaba diciendo la verdad, la pura y cristalina verdad. Ella no era nada sin las personas que la amaban , se desmoronaba al instante.

-Sabes algo – dijo ella- Puede que tengas gran potencial físico y ahora agradezco que estés enferma así no podrás hacerme daño – admitió – Pero tienes poca fuerza de voluntad si ves que todo tu mundo se desmorona.

Esas palabras le hicieron abrir los ojos ,

Poca fuerza de voluntad… ¿Ella?

-Cállate…- murmuro- ¡Tú qué demonios sabes de la fuerza de voluntad! – Se levantó de donde se dejó caer – Es más… ¡¿ Al menos tienes fuerza de voluntad?!-

Ella mí se inmuto con la pregunta.

-Si no tuviera voluntad hace mucho que yo no estaría viva, pero para tu mala suerte aun lo estoy- dijo ella y se empezó a acercar a paso lento hasta Hinamori- Puede que tenga poca fuerza de voluntad , vale lo acepto. Pero gracias a ella he logrado sobreponerme, no sé si de manera positiva pero lo hice. Así que tu comentario esta fuera de lugar – sentencio ella.

Al parecer mis palabras no le importaron en lo más mínimo pues inmediatamente comenzó a reírse suavemente- Lo lamento mucho querida Karin , pero la voluntad ahora no te salvara- dijo ella y de repente todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

_**Strike three … estas fuera.**_

* * *

En la sociedad de almas …

Habían pasado aproximadamente 7 semanas desde que cierto peliblanco llego a la sociedad de almas con su primogénito y comenzó a entrenarlo. 7 semanas en las que ambos trataron de progresar, Yuki como shinigami y Toshiro- aunque cueste trabajo creerlo- como padre. Así es, aunque no se dirijan muchas palabras al día por no decir casi ninguna el se acostumbró a la presencia de su hijo en casa, había aprendido a sentirse tranquilo aun estando ambos en la misma habitación son decir una palabra. Extrañamente se sentía cómodo – lo cual solo ocurrió con Karin cuando ambos estaban en el mundo humano. Y ahora que estaba a punto de regresar con él al mundo humano no paraba de pensar en lo solitario que se sentiría todo el lugar sin él.

A quien engañaba , lo iba a extrañar demasiado.

¿Tan fácil resultaba encariñarse con las personas?

Pues de ser así tendría que ser precavido.

-Ya estoy listo-

Giro y ahí lo vio, parado en la puerta de la que fue su habitación con una maleta en las manos. Él estaba listo para irse, pero el…

-De acuerdo, pero antes tengo algo que darte – no espero a que el respondiera cuando lo guio hasta la sala de la casa, le hizo una seña para que tomara asiento justo en frente de él.

-¿Y … que es?- interrogo ansioso él.

Tomo una pequeña caja extraña de madera de la mesa que estaba al frente de ambos y se la entrego. Yuki no espero a que dijera más y la abrió.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando vio su contenido

-¿Qué significa esto?-pregunto incrédulo tomando entre sus manos un anillo. Y no un anillo cualquiera, sino uno de compromiso.

-Esto- dijo el apuntando el objeto- Es lo único que me mantuvo con fuerza durante los años que estuve sin tu madre-

-Pero ¿Cómo?...- no sabía que decir con esto.

-Sé que me odias por cómo me fui. Dejando a tu madre sola contigo y por todas las cosas que ambos tuvieron que pasar. Pero eso no quita que seas mi hijo y en este poco tiempo que he pasado contigo aprendí a verte así, como mi hijo, sangre de mi sangre- Bajo su mirada , era muy difícil para el decir eso –Sé que no fuiste planeado , no era mi idea de formar una familia así con Karin, planeaba casarme con ella y quizá después de un par de años pensar en tener hijos . Pero aquí estas y ahora no puedo imaginar una vida sin que tu estés en ella- sonrió con melancolía el pensar en una vida sin Yuki , se vería todo gris y monótono-

El agraviado se quedó con la palabra en la boca. Deseaba decirle algo, lo que sea, pero ninguna palabra saldría de su boca sin titubear.

-¿Por qué me dices esto ahora?- las pocas palabras que salían de su boca y precisamente tenían que ser esas.

-Porque era necesario – una simple respuesta- Además cuando regresemos al mundo de los humanos volveré a cortejar a Karin y me pareció una buena idea tener a mi propio hijo de ayuda-

Yuki solo soltó una leve carcajada ante el atrevimiento de su padre. Aunque tendría que acostumbrarse, ya fue testigo del amor que se tenían uno por el otro así que ambos estuvieran separados no era una idea alentadora.

-Tendrás que esforzarte bastante – acoto el-

-Posiblemente, pero lo hare- dijo él y se pudo de pie. Pero cuando estaba a punto de acercarse a él recordó algo, algo que había guardado en el cajón de la cómoda de su habitación.

* * *

-Karin yo…- su voz sonaba ronca y se repetía claramente en mi cabeza.

-Shh… Escucha- ordene mis ideas y dije…

_"El destino nos unió hace mucho tiempo y del mismo modo en que nos unió termino separándonos. Porque tu creíste que me estabas haciendo un bien , pero cuando la verdad fue que todo lo contrario… me hiciste infeliz . Me hiciste pensar que yo no significaba nada para ti y yo torpemente me lo creí. Creo que es hora de decir que lo siento… lo siento en verdad. Te maldije en varios idiomas porque pensé que jugaste conmigo , pero ahora Yuki…._

_Mi voz tembló al nombrarlo_

_-…. Me hizo ver que fue todo lo contrario"- _

_"El destino es un arma de doble filo….mama"_

_"Creíste que él te abandono , cuando el solo se alejó para verte feliz, dime por favor , ¿acaso eso es egoísta? Preferir la infelicidad propia para ver al ser amado feliz, por supuesto que no lo es."_

_"Ambos permitieron que su relación decayera, bien él pudo regresar o tú lo hubieses ido a buscar, pero no, no lo hicieron y por eso hoy estamos así. Cuando la culpa debió de ser solo de una persona, aquella que obligo al capitán a hacer o que hiso; se convirtieron en culpables también, que irónico ¿no?"_

El destino puede hacer las jugadas que sus más egoístas deseos quieran, pero depende de nosotros que tomemos esas jugadas como experiencias positivas o negativas….

_"Pues bien, ahora yo decido que todo lo malo o bueno de las cosas del destino no afectaran mi presente y mucho menos mi futuro"_

_-No estoy segura de que es lo que pasara en el tiempo que ambos estén fuera. Tengo una corazonada, no sé si sea buena o mala. Pero no deseo correr ningún riesgo por eso…- le tendió dos sobres de papel- Ambos leerán esto al finalizar su entrenamiento. No antes porque sé que regresaran de inmediato y no deseo eso – se acercó aún más a él y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios- Cuídalo mucho ¿sí?- _

_-Por supuesto que lo hare-_

* * *

Justo en el preciso momento en el que llegaron a la sociedad de Almas el dejo guardado ambos sobres para evitar la tentación de abrirlos. Las palabras de ella lo dejaron pensado durante varios días, ¿Qué motivo podría ser tan grande para que ella pensara que al leer las cartas ellos regresarían de inmediato?

¿Seria algo grave?

Conforme comenzaron los entrenamientos el asunto de las cartas se vio olvidado, por lo menos hasta ahora.

Fue hasta si habitación donde saco ambos sobres y se dirigió nuevamente a la sala donde su hijo lo miraba extrañado.

-Antes de que viniéramos aquí tu madre me entrego algo- le tendió el sobre con su nombre- Dijo que lo abriéramos cuando haya terminado tu entrenamiento – el peliblanco menos solo asintió y rasgo el sobre.

_Mi niño:_

_Sé que en estos momentos te estarás preguntando qué es esto, el porque te mande una carta cuando estamos a pocos momentos de vernos. Solo quería decirte un par de cosas de las que estoy muy preocupada, sabes mejor que yo que odio compartir contigo lo negativo pero esta vez es necesario , solo te pido que estés atento y que sepas aceptar lo que decidí ¿está bien?. Pero antes de eso deseo decirte algo, Yuki._

_Es pronto para comprender que pueda mirarte y verlo a la vez. Que escuches hoy mi voz, que tanto te canto, los meses que tú fuiste yo . Es pronto para comprender, la vida es tan bella como tú la quieras ver, si lloras cantare si sufres te hablare, si mueres moriré también._

_Sabes algo… Si te cuentan que llore cuando te tuve en mis brazos fue porque no me pude contener , porque te quiero tanto hijo. _

_Es pronto para comprender , veras como el mundo es injusto y cruel porque un amanecer sin nada que perder es muy difícil de entender._

_Te quiero tanto hijo. Por eso espero que no te enfades por lo que te diré._

_Desde hace tiempo te enseñe que el destino es un arma de doble filo, que es quien nos manipula en su juego. Esta vez he descubierto que cada uno elige su destino y lo afronta de la mejor forma posible, por eso he decidido que lo mejor era que vayas con Toshiro . Últimamente me he dado cuenta de mucha cosas , gracias a ti que me ayudaste a abrir los ojos sobre la verdadera razón de porque se fue el. Ahora sé que la verdadera persona que fue culpable de ello estaba más cerca de nosotros de lo que pensaba, estaba muy cerca tuyo y no quería que te hiciera daño. Nunca me lo perdonaría._

_He decidido que en cuento ella venga, porque sé que lo hará, la enfrentare pero lo hare sola. Ya no me refugiaré con las personas que amo. Ese error ya lo cometí en el pasado y no deseo volver a hacerlo._

_Sé que mi decisión es arriesgada, pero es lo único que puedo hacer para sentirme tranquila conmigo misma. _

_Espero verte pronto, Yuki._

_Att. Karin Kurosaki _

-Mama….- Arrugo la carta y se limpió la escurridiza lagrima que había rodado por su mejilla. Se levantó de su asiento y vio que su padre estaba en el mismo estado, con la carta arrugada entre sus manos- Tenemos que regresar ¡ahora!_ –_ Al peliblanco mayor no le importo el tono de voz con el cual le hablo su hijo, solo atino a asentir y ambos salieron en dirección al mundo humano.

* * *

-¡Mama! ¡Mama ya estoy aquí!- a penas entre en su casa comenzó a llamarla a gritos, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Empezó a recorrer cada una de las habitaciones, pero justo en el momento cuando entro a la sala el alma se le vino a los pies. Todos los muebles estaban desordenados, unos incluso estaban rasgados y lo peor de todo…

-Karin…- susurro el peliblanco mayor al ver varios charcos de sangre esparcidos por gran parte del piso de la habitación. El menor entro en pánico y corrió hasta la habitación de su mama pero cuando llego ahí vio a quien menos se esperaba en ese momento.

-Tío Ichigo- el susodicho giro. Se veía sumamente descuidado, desde la ropa , incluso tenia ojeras colgado bajo sus ojos como prueba - ¿Dónde está mama?- pregunto inmediatamente.

-Yuki – su mirada se ensombreció, su típica mirada chispeante llena de vida había desaparecido- por favor cálmate -

-¡No! ¡Quiero saber dónde está mama!- su energía espiritual estaba aumentando de manera monumental, estaba enfadado y eso no ayudaba demasiado.

-¡Yuki!- grito el capitán de la décima estación detrás de el- será mejor que te tranquilices de una buena vez si no deseas que te deje inconsciente- el asintió a regañadientes.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Kurosaki? Y lo más importante ¿Dónde está Karin?

-Yo… yo solo vine por sus cosas porque Karin …- su voz titubeaba -ella está en el hospital-

* * *

-¡Karin!- la habitación sucumbió con el sonido del golpe de la puerta dejando ver a dos peliblancos y aun peli naranja completamente afligida con la respiración a mil por hora.

Y ahí la vieron, postrada en la camilla del hospital con varias máquinas conectadas en su cuerpo incluyendo una bomba de oxígeno.

-¿Qué fue lo que le paso?- pregunto el peliblanco mayor caminado hasta llegar junto a ella. Tomo el historial que reposaba en la pequeña mesa adyacente y comenzó a leer.

Paciente: Kurosaki, Karin

Fecha de ingreso: 21/11/2032

Observaciones: Pulmón derecho perforado

Fractura en el tobillo izquierdo

Hematomas en el área superior izquierda del cuerpo

-¿Cómo fue que…- no termino porque el cuerpo de la morena se empezó a mover suavemente.

-Mama…- susurro el peliblanco menor con pequeñas lágrima amenazando por salir-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué paso esto?- tomo entre sus manos la fría mano de esta y la agarro como si su vida dependiese de ello.

-Yuki…- su voz sonaba rasposa. Su vista recorrió por la habitación y ahí vio a su hermano que estaba prado justo al lado de la persona que más amo , claro después de su hijo- Toshiro- Él también se acercó a ella.

-Leíste la carta ¿no es así?- el asintió en respuesta- Perfecto, entonces ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer – el asintió nuevamente. Yuki los miraba a ambos pero no entendía lo que pasaba.

-Yuki…- el levanto la cabeza- Por favor no te separes de tu padre…cof- empezó a toser demasiado fuerte y en una de esas cuando fue a cubrirse la boca con la mano vio su palma y para su sorpresa noto varias gotas de sangre-

-Mama, no digas eso. Pronto estaremos juntos, los tres. Pero para eso tienes que recuperarte-

-Qué más quisiera yo- su respiración estaba agitada – pero me dañaron demasiado, es más…- tomo los pequeños conductos que unían su nariz con la bomba de oxígeno y se los quito- No tiene sentido que este con esto.

-¡Demonios, Karin ponte eso de una vez ¡- grito el capitán de la décima división tomando entre sus manos aquel conducto transparente pero ella negó -

-No …. No lo hare- su respiración era pesada- Prométanme algo , ¿sí?- pregunto con dificultad- Prométanme que….ah, que se cuidaran uno al otro….así como Yuki cuidaba de mí y yo de el- La máquina que media el pulso cardiaco empezó a producir ruidos agudos constantes.

-Mama…- el no aguanto más y las lágrimas brincaron de sus cuentas sin poder evitarlo- lo prometo.

-Lo prometo- dijo el peliblanco mayor y tomo la mano libre la pelinegra- Sabes que siempre te quise ¿verdad?- ella dio una leve sonrisa y asintió- Y sabes que siempre te querré – ella asintió.

-Los… los quiero mucho a… a los dos Toshiro, Yuki…-

La máquina que media el pulso dio un sonido agudo y largo , en la pantalla se veía una línea horizontal.

Toshiro…

Yuki…

* * *

-¡Yuki!- grito desesperada al despertar. Su respiración estaba agitada y su mirada borrosa. Tomo su rostro con ambas manos y noto que estaba empapada en sudor. Cuando su vista se regularizo empezó a recorrer el lugar donde estaba.

Esto no podía ser cierto.

-Karin ¿Por qué gritas así? – dijo preocupada entrando a la habitación ¿Yuzu? Con una aspiradora en la mano.

-¿Yuzu?- pregunto incrédula. Su cabeza empezó a darle vueltas, ¿acaso todo lo que había vivido había sido solo un sueño?

No era posible, por supuesto que no lo era.

-Si…- respondió confundida . Dejo en la puerta la aspiradora y se acercó hasta estar sentada en la cama con ella- ¿Paso algo malo? Estas sudando – dijo ella y paso la mano por la frente de su hermana- ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

No , estaba segura de que no era una pesadilla.

-No , no , no . Yuzu ¿Dónde está Yuki?- esto era inaudito.

-¿Yuki?- pregunto incrédula- No conozco a ninguna persona con ese nombre- sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Tiro las sabanas a un lado y salto de la cama directo al calendario más cercano.

_2016_

-Yuzu ¿Qué día estamos hoy?- pregunto temerosa con la respuesta –

-¿El día de hoy? Karin ¿estas segura que te sientes bien?-

-¡Si! ¡Si estoy bien! Solo dime que día es hoy –

-Es domingo. El 6 de marzo de 2016-

¿Marzo?

Hiso sus cuentas a la velocidad de la luz y se dio cuenta que Toshiro la había dejado hace tan solo 2 meses, quizá 2 meses y medio. Entonces eso significaba que…

Ambas manos se fueron rápidamente hasta su abdomen en forma de protección. Eso era todo, se cambió rápidamente ante la mirada de su hermana y salió disparada de la habitación

-¡Karin ¿A dónde vas?! – grito Yuzu desde la ventana en cuanto vio que salía por la puerta

-¡Al hospital! –

**_Fin_**

* * *

_**El tan esperado fin ... **_

_**Mas de un año con este fic y por fin lo termine. Me siento orgullosa :D  
**_

_**Quiza para muchas el final fue algo, chocante? **_

_**Pero desde el momento en el que subi el primer capitulo tenia la idea de el final , quiza no se parecia a este pero en mi cabeza todo iba tomando forma y este capitulo salio.**_

_**Si tienen alguna duda sobre el capitulo o la historia me la pasan en los comentarios , si?**_

_**Antes de que me olvide , si se dieron cuenta e el capitulo no esta la carte que Karin le escribio a Toshiro .Que le habra escrito? **_

_**Estaba pensando en hacer la carta como el epilogo , aunque no estoy muy segura. Ustedes diran si lo quieren asi o prefieren mantenerlo en el anonimato.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que me apoyaban con sus comentarios y que seguian pendientes de la historia :**_

MikeRyder16

Uzumaki Manaka-chan

genebotti

KazeOokami Ichi

10

Laguna Sue

Ola k ase

karin-chan150301

Iker18

alejamoya06

Nina1517

MomoO3

Meli1715

.5

_**Y muchas mas chicas que comentaron que si las nombro a todas no acabo xD** , **a todas y a cada una de ellas les envio un beso enorme porque gracias a ellas he logrado crear esta historia y seguir adelante.**_

_**Desde el fondo de mi corazon muchas gracias.**_

**_Princesa de las tinieblas _**


End file.
